En la boda de mi hermana
by Seduki
Summary: Las bodas son felicidad y compartir dicha felicidad en familia es tal vez, el mayor regalo posible. Hasta que el pasado te recuerde por qué eres una simple invitada a una felicidad que no es la tuya.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Mai HiME no me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Recuerdos y prisas…**

Cuando el universo te guiña un ojo, incluso antes de nacer, date por aludida. Con esa frase recordaba los últimos vestigios de la sonrisa de mi madre. En un inicio no entendía aquellas palabras que susurraba mi progenitora agonizante, pero poco a poco, comencé a comprender demasiadas cosas. Nunca fui del tipo de persona que encontrase el significado de todo al vuelo, más bien las respuestas siempre me llegaban tarde.

Miré el reloj de pulsera con disimulo. Suspiré rendida, trataba de no dejar que la ansiedad me dominase, pero estoy a escasos veinte minutos de perder la oportunidad de facturar la maleta en el aeropuerto. Había solicitado y dado previo aviso, para ausentarme unos días justo en medio de una campaña importante, desde la llamada de teléfono de mi padre. Pensé que te gustaría venir, dijo Isey Fujino con una sonrisa nerviosa al otro lado del teléfono. No necesitaba verlo para comprender su incomodidad, de modo que asentí y confirmé mi presencia.

No dejes que nadie nunca note la tristeza de tu corazón, no todo el mundo sabrá apreciarla. Aquella fue la segunda frase heredada de mi madre que pasó a la historia como una de las múltiples joyas que tenía mi progenitora para mi. Mi madre, que el señor la acoja en su gloria, o como se suela decir, se esfumó de este mundo cuando yo apenas tenía unos ocho años. Nadie por aquel entonces, me reveló los detalles de su extraña enfermedad, si es que la hubo. Hoy simplemente saco mis propias conclusiones. Permaneció en cama el último año de su vida o por lo menos sus últimos siete meses, el caso era que las visitas a su habitación fueron numerosas y su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, no podía realizar ningún movimiento brusco. El médico recetó reposo absoluto. A medida que pasaban los días, su vientre se abultaba, por aquel entonces, era bastante inocente, pensaba que aquello era por la reciente inactividad, más tarde comprendí que era el motivo. Es decir, estaba embarazada y el feto corría peligro.

Murió en el parto junto al causante de todo el alboroto.

Nunca se lo perdoné a él.

Nunca me lo perdoné a mí.

No quise hermanos, durante aquellos ocho años siempre quise ser hija única. Eso equivalía a no compartir mis cosas y disfrutar del cariño de mis padres para mi sola. Gozaba con aquello y tras la muerte de mi madre, pensé que por culpa de ese deseo la perdí. Fortuna quiso darme una lección o quizás fuera el universo del que tanto me hablaba mi madre, pero al comprender, que mi madre esperaba un hijo varón y que este requería de toda su atención, manteniéndola encerrada en su habitación, lo odié sin apenas haber nacido.

Comenzó a usurpar mi trono sin haberse formado.

No supe entonces, que aquello no era lo único que me usurparía.

Mas tarde lamenté no haber pasado más tiempo con mi madre y atesoré sus palabras como si estuvieran grabadas en oro.

Volví a echar un vistazo al reloj. "Caballeros, es hora de tomar una decisión." Presioné, pues estaba a punto de prescindir de mi equipaje en mi largo viaje de vuelta a casa.

En la época que tuvo mi madre de sabiduría y misticismo desde el colchón, mi padre apenas y estaba por casa. Siempre se mantenía viajando de un país a otro. La enfermedad o indisposición de la señora Fujino, tuvo la mala suerte de coincidir con la época de expansión de Fuji Technology, la empresa que con tanto empeño montó mi abuelo en los años sesenta, junto al crecimiento económico japonés y en definitiva del mundo entero, pero aquello era otro tema.

"Creo que deberíamos postergar esta decisión hasta tu regreso." Que arrogancia desprendía Tate cuando hablaba el castellano, sobre todo frente a los españoles, como si de alguna manera quisiera presumir de una pronunciación que carecía.

"De ninguna manera." Sentencié firme y desechando contundentemente la resolución de mi compatriota. Por algo había heredado la empresa del sacrificio, para decir la última palabra. "Llevamos ocho meses con este proyecto, no podemos simplemente desplazarlo, porque seamos incapaces de tomar una simple decisión. Necesito una fecha." Solté hacia el resto de los integrantes de la mesa redonda.

"Sony lanzará al mercado el mes que viene 'Overwatch', debemos adelantarnos a la fecha si queremos tener opción." Replicó Fernando o era Fermín, los nombres españoles eran todos casi parecidos.

"Si nos precipitamos…" Bramó Tate, tratando de retrasar nuevamente la fecha de lanzamiento.

"Dos semanas." Interrumpí. "Tenemos dos semanas, es el único margen." Tate colmaba mi paciencia, incluso en días tan especiales como aquel.

No entendía por qué mi padre insistió en enviar al más joven de los Yuichi a España junto a mi. Mi padre solía decir que las manos derechas no se eligen, se asignan por la gracia de dios.

La gracia de dios.

"Tú mandas, jefa." Replicó el rubio lleno de veneno. Yuichi estaba en esos días sensibles, pues no le habían invitado a la boda. Mi hermana lo detestaba.

"Dicho esto, mi uber me espera." Me incorporé de la mesa y con la espalda recta, dirigí mis pasos hacia el ascensor.

Madrid se colapsaba enseguida con el tráfico por las mañanas, ahora lo imposible debía ocurrir, llegar a tiempo a la terminal 4 de Barajas, ¿dónde andará esa gracia divina? Desde el coche asignado por uber, continué trabajando. Debía enviar a mi secretaria toda la documentación requerida para que en dos semanas 'Game of souls' invada España y el resto de Europa.

La empresa familiar se dedica a la tecnología en general, pero la sucursal de aquí en España, se abrió mercado en videojuegos. En el mercado japonés, era sencillo introducir juegos en tercera persona, de lucha. Pero en occidente siempre era más difícil introducir nuevos juegos. Todo era más difícil en general. Los videojuegos, las relaciones, el trabajo y la vida.

El clima es lo único que difiere, más suave, más llevadero y más sol.

El primer año fue el más duro, todas las primeras veces lo son. Pero después de seis años, no podría imaginarme viviendo en otro lugar.

Llegando al aeropuerto, había un colapso a la entrada. Los taxis estaban en huelga, aquí siempre hay una huelga. Esta semana era el turno de los taxistas y su empeño en no abrazar el futuro. De este modo, se mantiene Madrid excesivamente entretenida. Miro mi reloj de pulsera y me doy cuenta de que no había forma de poder facturar mi maleta, que mi secretaría había bajado con mucha discreción hasta el maletero, antes de que acabara la reunión.

"¿Puede llevarme de vuelta el equipaje a la oficina?" Pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada al retrovisor.

Mi español había mejorado indudablemente, al segundo año aquí instalada.

"Por supuesto, señorita. Lo dejaré en recepción." Comentó Samuel, así se llamaba el conductor. Detalles por cortesía de Uber.

"Alguien va a recibir una generosa propina." Bromeé guiñándole un ojo a través del retrovisor y el conductor se ruborizó. Como echaba de menos aquel juego infantil.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, me lancé hacia mi aerolínea, sin equipaje. Únicamente con mi bolso y mi maletín de trabajo. Así es, iba a asistir a una boda y a trabajar desde Tokio. Un Fujino jamás elude sus responsabilidades. Aquella era la frase preferida de mi padre. Supongo que mamá nunca fue una seria responsabilidad para él.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la enorme cola, que comenzaba lentamente a menguar, esperé distraída mi turno. Era la última en posicionarme, para alivio del joven matrimonio que iba frente a mi. A nadie le gustaba ser el último, aquello estaba claro, hasta que llegabas a la vida de alguien importante para ti. Pero no era el caso, estábamos en un aeropuerto. La hija pequeña del matrimonio, me miraba sonriente, no solo porque inconscientemente había hecho feliz a sus padres, sino por la diferencia de rasgos. Me contemplaba con cierta timidez y rubor en las mejillas, su piel blanca y nórdica, revelaba que me encontraba en apenas tres horas y media rumbo hacia Helsinki, dónde haría mi trasbordo. Los cabellos dorados de la pequeña refulgían con los reflejos de la luz del sol.

"Hola" Susurró curiosa ante mi.

"Hola" Respondí sonriente.

"No eres de aquí." Confirmó en un perfecto español, no cabía duda de que era perceptiva.

"No" Confesé con una sonrisa.

Los niños no se avergüenzan de señalar un hecho evidente, los prejuicios vienen con los años. La madre enseguida se disculpó. "Cloe, no seas impertinente. Lo siento, mucho." Volvió a disculparse.

"No se preocupe. Los rasgos asiáticos le han llamado la atención." Bromeé para tranquilizar al matrimonio.

Observando a la criatura, que tal vez tendría unos ocho años, recordé momentos pasados. Cuando aún podía sonreír con alegría y despreocupación. La última mañana que vi a mi madre, prometió llevarme al bosque de bambú, por ese entonces yo vivía en Kioto. Antes de que ella se viera obligada a guardar reposo en cama, solíamos salir por las tardes a dar un largo y tranquilo paseo por Arashiyama, visitar sus templos, recorrer los paisajes y disfrutar del helado de matcha de después.

Me hice muchas ilusiones mientras observaba el cabello empapado en sudor de mi madre y cómo ella apretaba los labios, tratando de disimular aquel dolor que la invadía. Fue aquella misma noche que perdió la vida. Junto a mi hermano, que nació muerto. Mi padre como siempre, no estaba. Y las sirvientas iban y venían nerviosas por toda la casa. No había más señora que atender.

Desde aquello la relación con mi padre comenzó a distanciarse. A decir verdad, nunca fue demasiado estrecha. Ambos perdimos lo único que nos unía, el mismo amor puro, por la misma mujer, o eso creía yo. Isey Fujino, no supo como lidiar con una niña de ocho años, y yo echaba mucho de menos a mi mamá.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de que era mi turno. La azafata sonreía con su mano extendida, a la espera de mi pasaporte y tarjeta de embarque.

"Que tenga un feliz vuelo." Rezó tras la comprobación del billete, con una sonrisa sincera. Feliz no era la palabra adecuada para mi, en este momento.

La primera clase en un vuelo tan corto, apenas era significativa. La comodidad residía en que no debía atravesar todo el pasillo, si encima era la última en arribar. Al tomar mi asiento, escuché atentamente las indicaciones de la azafata de vuelo y oí con claridad la voz del capitán que nos acompañaba desde la cabina de piloto. En cuanto despegó el avión, pedí una botella de vino blanco. No pretendía trabajar en las primeras tres horas de vacaciones, era mi forma de rebelarme ante las normas de Isey. Las botellas de vino en los aviones eran bastante reducidas. Junto a un vaso de plástico, me serví la primera copa y me dejé llevar por las connotaciones de la uva, perdiéndome en el pasado. La boda a la que trataba de asistir, era a la boda de mi hermana. No una hermana biológica, sino una hermana impuesta años más tarde por mi padre.

Durante los próximos ocho años posteriores a la muerte de mi madre, compartí algunos días con mi padre. Al parecer, él se había olvidado con el tiempo de ella, ¿quién le culpaba? Isey no hacia más que viajar y seguir expandiendo su empresa heredada. La fiebre tecnológica se abría como una epidemia, que había que poner al alcance de todo el mundo. Mi padre traía consigo, después de cada ausencia, algún invento nuevo para que yo pudiera probar mi astucia frente al televisor, con máquinas fáciles de usar con un alto grado de entretenimiento. Eso decía orgulloso.

Siempre había odiado aquel mundo tan de mi padre.

Por culpa de aquello, él no estuvo junto a mi madre cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Aquel dato a él le pasó por alto, como toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. Odiaba los videojuegos que él me regalaba, paradójicamente hoy los vendo en masa. Gracia divina.

A los dieciséis años de edad, me instó a acompañarlo a un viaje de negocios a la capital, decía que tenía algo importante que mostrarme por allá. Aquella fue la primera vez que vería la ciudad de Tokio, con su inmensidad atrayente y sus luces de neón decorando las calles. Fue un viaje mágico, en el que llegué a creer que verdaderamente mi padre, quería buscar el tiempo perdido entre nosotros y acogerlo como a un viejo amigo para hacer las paces. ¡Que ingenua fui! Eran otros tiempos. Era demasiado joven y no entendía a los adultos.

A la hora de la cena, nos citamos en un elegante restaurante y esperamos frente a un cálido té verde. Al principio, no supe qué había que esperar, pues durante ocho años no éramos más que él y yo. Hasta aquella noche, que pasamos a ser él, Saeko, mi hermana y yo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me** **pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Nuevos cambios**

Durante dos horas, mis ojos pasearon desde la ventana lateral derecha, a la pantalla superior que marcaba la ruta de aquel avión de Finnair cruzando Europa rápido y silencioso. Aquella aerolínea era la más práctica para ir a Japón. La escala en Helsinki sería de una hora y media, el tiempo suficiente para cambiar a otro avión, donde pasaría las nueve horas restantes de vuelo necesarias para llegar a mi destino.

Volví a darle un sorbo a mi vaso de plástico, saboreando aquel verdejo, suave y frío, con aroma afrutado. Todo un placer al paladar. Aquello era lo que más amaba de España, sus vinos, su cultura, su historia y sus miles de kilómetros alejados de mi pasado.

Mi recuerdo en aquel restaurante era nítido. En aquel instante no lo supe, pero me encontraba en Ginza, mi padre había tirado todo por la ventana con tal de agradar a aquella mujer y su hija, era un restaurante bastante lujoso. No era que no estuviéramos acostumbrados a aquellas salidas elegantes, pero desde la muerte de mi madre, habíamos evitado ir a aquel tipo de lugares, nos recordaban mucho a ella, por lo menos los había evitado en mi presencia. Durante mi adolescencia, no me apetecía frecuentar aquel tipo de lugares tan elegantes o vestir de manera tan refinada, de modo que fui lo más natural que pude, no sabía que debía impresionar a alguien, simplemente trataba de pasar algún tiempo de calidad con mi padre. Hasta que se acercó a nuestra mesa una mujer, joven, atractiva y morena.

Al ver a mi padre incorporarse, alcé la mirada hacia ella, que me observaba sonriente. Fue justo en aquel instante que me di cuenta de aquello.

Odié aún más a mi padre.

Nos presentó, se llamaba Saeko Kuga. Era y sigue siendo una mujer menuda, decidida y con carácter, todo lo contrario, a mi madre. Saeko poseía una belleza exótica, con una cabellera lisa y oscura, mirada profunda y brillante oculta tras unas lentes y la piel más nívea que existiera jamás, propia de la absoluta belleza japonesa. Definitivamente odié a mi padre por su buen gusto, a esa edad tenía claras mis preferencias sexuales y sabía que jamás amaría a ningún hombre.

La observé detenidamente desde mi silla, sin desviar los ojos de Saeko y sin ejercer movimiento alguno. Aquel fue el segundo error de la noche. Traté momentáneamente de compararla con mi madre y respiré aliviada. No tenían nada que ver. Jamás ocuparía su lugar.

Jamás seria mi madre.

Mi madre era delicada en todos los aspectos, Saeko gritaba en todas direcciones que no necesitaba a nadie para ser completa y feliz.

"Shizuru, por favor." Indicó Issey a regañadientes. Con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa torcida, comencé a incorporarme lentamente. "Saeko, esta es mi hija Shizuru." Terminó señorialmente mi padre, al que dediqué una profunda mirada llena de odio.

Saeko sonrió nuevamente paseando su mirada desde mi padre hasta regresarla de nuevo sobre mi. "Un placer, Shizuru. He oído hablar mucho de ti." Hizo una reverencia la señora Kuga y ahí fue cuando la vi por primera vez. El error número dos que se me pasó por alto, gracias a esa reverencia me percaté de la presencia de alguien más, alguien que pasará a ser de vital importancia para mi. "Ella es Natsuki." Saeko, había presentado a su hija, que inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre puso los ojos en blanco, dejando claro su inconformidad ante aquel acto, no tan fortuito. Con aquel gesto comprendí, que no quería que aquella noche acabara nunca.

Más tarde, con revelaciones que únicamente te otorgaba el tiempo, entendí que Natsuki jamás había oído hablar de mi, y que odiaba a su madre por aquella relación tanto como yo odiaba a mi padre.

Aquella noche, durante la cena, fue cuando perdí a mi padre y me sentí huérfana por vez primera, pero también gané lo que iba a convertirse en el amor de mi vida.

De modo que heme aquí, dirigiéndome a su boda y aquello me inquietaba. Pero a la vez, atesoraba unas ganas inmensas de volver a verla.

Natsuki era la viva imagen de su madre. Una chica decidida, de mirada penetrante, eso sí, de un verde esmeralda que embrujaba. Mi futura hermana había llamado o más bien equiparado toda mi atención, despertando en mi aquella curiosidad anhelante del saber. Quería conocer su vida y todos sus secretos. Anhelaba convertirme en uno de ellos. Ser su más preciado secreto.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaban sobre la mesa. Yo no hacía mucho por disimular mi creciente interés y ella, lejos de incomodarse, me desafiaba y clavaba en mí todas sus dagas, envenenándome de amor desde el primer instante. Me enamoré perdidamente de ella. No se si aquello fuera mi tercer error de la noche, pero seguro que era el más placentero error que jamás hubiera cometido en la vida. Saeko no había dejado de hablar durante toda la noche, y yo solo deseaba que Natsuki pronunciara mi nombre. Quería saber qué tal se oía mi nombre entre sus labios, por lo menos aquella era la única forma de estar entre ellos.

Sentía que la primavera habitaba mi interior, el cosquilleo me invadía y empujaba hacia arriba toda su magia. Las emociones de un momento a otro, amenazaban con salirse de mi boca y cada vez que tragaba saliva, frente a la siempre atenta mirada de Natsuki, la mirada de mi amor. Me tragaba aquella silenciosa y arrolladora primavera de nuevo hacia el interior. La primavera era yo. Y en ese momento, ya le pertenecía a Natsuki.

Siempre a Natsuki.

Apenas y podía controlarme frente a ella. En el momento de la despedida fue peor. No sabía si volvería a verla. No podía correr el riesgo de perderla, pues ya le había entregado todo a cambio de nada. ¿No era eso precisamente amor?

"Te enseñaré la ciudad." Me precipité al hablar en el momento de nuestra despedida. No soportaba la idea de no volver a verla.

"Aún no la conoces, Shizuru." Soltó mi padre sonriente, pensando tal vez que la cena había salido tal y como él esperaba. Ingenuo. Como la mayoría de los padres.

"Tengo toda la vida para hacerlo." Susurré mirando hacia ella, cosa que hizo sonreír a Saeko y a Issey, mientras se despedían.

"Se refiere a la ciudad." Advirtió Natsuki, hablando por primera vez, sin apartar la verde mirada de la mía. Aquello dio un vuelco en mi corazón y me ruboricé violentamente.

Yo hablaba de ella, solo sabía hablar de ella.

Sonreí suspirando hacia la ventana, las luces de Helsinki pululaban desde abajo. Habíamos llegado al fin.

Aquel regalo de Natsuki, oír su voz entre susurros, fue un placer que jamás olvidaré. De pronto, aquella morena se convirtió en mi tierra prometida, en el destino de cualquier avión, como si vagase perdida y de repente tuviera a donde ir. Ella fue mis luces de Helsinki, mientras descendía el avión sobre el aeropuerto.

Recuerdo a la perfección la conversación con mi padre, después de aquello. Fue nuestra primera y única discusión. Nunca pretendí que guardara celibato por mi madre, ya habían pasado ocho años desde su muerte, pero antes de que me abordara presentándome a una mujer, merecía saber o conocer algo antes. Después de aquella noche, nada fue igual en mi vida. Me alejé de mi infancia y mis recuerdos, y me arrojé al nuevo mundo que se presentaba frente a mi, un nuevo mundo con nombre y apellido, Kuga Natsuki.

Al traspasar el cordón de inmigración del aeropuerto, seguí las indicaciones para entrelazar mi vuelo al siguiente rumbo hacia Osaka. Llegaría bastante justa para todos los preparativos de Saeko, pero antes debía presentar mis respetos a la tumba de mi madre. Llevaba seis años sin visitar Japón.

Mientras esperaba a mi siguiente vuelo, encendí mi ordenador personal y leí los numerosos mensajes por parte de Tate.

'Dos semanas es muy precipitado, aún faltan muchísimas actualizaciones.' Rezó uno de los múltiples mensajes. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Siempre había sido muy cretino." Susurré recordando las palabras de Natsuki.

Tate nunca le había gustado.

'Por eso se te paga, Yuichi. Haz algo útil en estas dos semanas.' Contesté a su mensaje y cerré el ordenador de nuevo. No quería discutir, no sin mi neceser a mano.

Por el megáfono se oía la última llamada de mi vuelo. En esta ocasión viajar en primera clase, iba a dar sus frutos. Tal y como presagié, en el cómodo asiento se encontraba todo artículo de aseo necesario. Suspiré aliviada. ¿Quién necesita el equipaje después de todo, teniendo la tarjeta de empresa? En cuanto el avión despegó y terminara con mi ritual de aseo personal, recliné mi asiento hasta quedar completamente tumbada, como en una especie de camarote y traté de cerrar los ojos un breve instante.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, mi maldición. Aquellos esmeraldas me devolvieron la mirada.

En mi primer viaje a Tokio, volví a ver a Natsuki una vez más. La noche antes de regresar a Kioto. Aquellos días entremedias habían sido muy fríos debido a la discusión con Issey. De modo que, en aquella visita, tocaba fingir que había armonía entre los dos, que disfrutábamos de una sana relación padre e hija. No importaba demasiado, aunque todo fuera mentira. Porque en aquella nueva familia todo era una absoluta mentira. La cita se había dado lugar, en el hogar de ambas Kugas.

Natsuki había abierto la puerta a mi llegada. A nuestra llegada y de nuevo me perdí en su mirada. Ella esperaba del otro lado una reacción por mi parte, solo obtuvo silencio y fue mi padre quien lo rompió por las dos.

"Traemos flores y vino." Soltó Issey a modo de broma, siempre intentó resultar gracioso, aunque no tuviera éxito en absoluto.

"Suponiendo que las flores son para mi madre, ¿el vino es para mí?" Su respuesta me arrancó una sonrisa. Aquella chica me gustaba, todo en ella me gustaba.

"Las escogió Shizuru para ti." Sonrió hacia la morena y mintió descaradamente, entrando en aquella casa. Se notaba a la legua que no era su primera vez. Conocía el terreno que pisaba, sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba la cocina y se abrió paso hacia ella sin percatarse de mi ojo analítico.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí?" Su voz grave y profunda provocaba en mi, diferentes sensaciones.

"¿Vas a invitarme a entrar?" Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y supe que iba a perder aquella batalla, como todas las que vinieron después, arrastrando mi pie hacia el interior de aquella casa. Natsuki se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta una vez dentro. El silencio lo dominaba absolutamente todo.

"Odio esta situación." Susurró Natsuki desviando su mirada de mi dirección hacia la cocina.

"Odio a mi padre por esto." Mi voz salía de mi confundida, no sabía realmente si debía estar eufórica o triste.

"Yo odio a mi madre." Resolvió dedicándome una mirada más amable. "Son tal para cual, un par de mentirosos." Finalizó indicándome el camino hacia el interior de la estancia.

Una vez dentro de aquel hogar, me percaté de que todo se encontraba recogido en cajas, salvo la mesa donde íbamos a cenar. Al parecer estaban de mudanza, no sabía si recién instaladas o en proceso de hacerlo.

"Tengo muchas cosas que resolver en mi habitación." La voz de Natsuki resultaba ser muy adictiva a mis oídos. Escucharla era atender a un monólogo digno de ser sacado de una película. Me mantenía absorta, pendiente de cada palabra. ¿Qué cosas podría tener que resolver una adolescente de dieciséis años?

Asentí en silencio, observándola en medio de aquel salón repleto de cajas. Al girarse para desaparecer, me entristecí. No quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara ahí para siempre, en aquel revuelto salón, de pie sin necesidad de hablar, si no quería. Simplemente mirándonos la una a la otra.

"Si quieres puedes venir." Soltó de pie sobre las escaleras, cosa que infundió en mi interior, un aliento renovado. Pensé que permanecería ahí solitaria, como tantas veces en el pasado, a escasos pasos de la felicidad, sin obtenerla.

La seguí de cerca mientras ambas ascendíamos al piso superior, pese al desorden y a las cajas amontonadas, completamente abarrotadas de pertenencias de ambas Kugas, nos abrimos paso con estrechez hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Aquella casita parecía poseer cierto encanto.

Al llegar al segundo piso, durante el trayecto que implicó subir diecisiete escalones, el aroma de Natsuki fue embriagándome a cada paso hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su habitación. Su perfume no era para nada dulzón, como de costumbre para las adolescentes tokiotas, más bien intenso, vibrante que penetra hasta el interior encendiendo tu deseo. Tal vez aquello únicamente lo experimentaba yo, o tal vez aquello era por completo intención de la morena.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente ante su compañía, desde que ella abriera la puerta. Ahora entraría a su habitación, repleta de aquel penetrante aroma. Toda una fantasía para mi y para mis sentidos.

La pequeña estancia, era bastante simple. Parecía que la Kuga menor, había terminado de organizar todo aquel lío, ya que las cajas vacías se amontonaban junto a un rincón apartado del resto. Sobre la cama perfectamente hecha, se encontraba una pequeña pila de libros y cintas de videojuegos. Mi mirada se posó sobre la carátula del último invento de la industria de mi padre.

"¿Así que también te soborna a ti?" Pregunté regresando mi mirada hacia los esmeraldas de Natsuki. Después de todo verme reflejada en aquellos ojos, era como encontrar un nuevo refugio después del colchón de mi madre.

"No es tan malo..." Se encogió de hombros la morena y mi corazón con ello. Aquella frase podía llegar a herirme en labios de Natsuki.

"¿Mi padre?" Extrañada como estaba la pregunta no pudo aguantar demasiado en mi boca.

"El juego." Puntualizó y suspiré aliviada. Asentí a la mirada que me dedicó después.

"Siempre me trae estas cosas cuando se siente culpable y ahora entiendo el porqué de tantas cintas en el último año." Solté mientras paseaba mi mirada por su habitación, curioseando en su intimidad con mis ojos.

Los orbes verdes de Natsuki, seguían clavados en mi ser con mucha más intensidad, los sentía sobre mi cuerpo y eso me excitaba aún más.

"Tu padre se dedica a la industria de los videojuegos y tú los detestas, ¿eres una rebelde?" Su tono mostraba una ligera burla, había dado en la diana sin la necesidad de decirle que odiaba no solo a mi padre, sino todo aquello que él hacia o creara, incluidos sus dichosos videojuegos.

"De momento no me he rebelado aún, pero dame tiempo." Sonreí ante la última frase. "Por cierto, bonita habitación. ¿Has terminado de colocar todas tus cosas?" De pronto su intensa mirada, resplandeció aún más hacia mi dirección, mirándome detenidamente.

"Aún no lo sabes." Afirmó sin entonación alguna, por lo que no entendía si era una pregunta o una exclamación. "Nos vamos a mudar a una casa más grande." Asentí ante aquella noticia paseando mi mirada por todas las cajas vacías, había tergiversado completamente las señales, pero ahora todo tenía lógica, aquella casa era diminuta y la necesidad de espacio era casi obligatoria. "Todos." Sentenció llamando mi atención. "Juntos."

De nuevo mi corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada intensidad, ¿Natsuki acabaría en mi vida de lleno? Pero, ¿a qué precio? ¿Y qué papel tendría? "¿Vais a mudaros a Kioto?" Cuestioné perdida, mi padre no solo me había ocultado aquella relación, sino toda una nueva familia.

"No, tú vas a venir a Tokio." Soltó sin expresión alguna, como si fuese la recepcionista de un hotel informando del horario de desayuno.

Debía buscar un lugar donde poder sentarme en aquella diminuta habitación. Mi vida cambiaría radicalmente de la noche a la mañana, sin apenas saberlo. Aunque en un inicio aquella noticia me alegraba, Natsuki formaría parte de mi día a día y no había una noticia que pudiera superar aquella para un corazón enamorado, pensándolo bien, debía entristecerme todo aquello por lo precipitado. Mudarme de ciudad, implicaba tener que dejar atrás la casa que me vio nacer y crecer, la que compartí con mi madre hasta su último aliento.

El universo se reía de mi, se reía tan alto, que podía oírlo.

"Lo siento." La morena, se sentó junto a mi en su cama. Alcé la mirada y la vi, tratando de animarme torpemente, tal y como ella sabía. Y aquello me pareció lo más tierno que alguien había hecho por mi.

Fue ahí cuando comprendí que no se podía tener todo en esta vida. Que vivir conllevaba sacrificio y para tener a Natsuki en mi vida, debía perder los recuerdos de mi madre para siempre.

"No es culpa tuya." Susurré hacia ella. "Debí especificar mejor mi deseo." Sonreí y por primera vez me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Eres muy rara."

Si el rostro serio de Natsuki bastó para enamorarme perdidamente de ella. Había que ser testigo de su sonrisa. Habría aceptado cualquier trato por esa sonrisa, incluso el de venir a Tokio a vivir.

Pulsé el botón junto a mi asiento, encendiéndose el testigo sobre mi y a escasos segundos, apareció una azafata.

"¿Qué necesita señorita?"

"Disculpe, no puedo conciliar el sueño, ¿tiene algo más fuerte que una copa de vino?" consulté en un susurro para no despertar a los pasajeros que si podían dormir plácidamente.

"Miraré en el mini bar." Con una sonrisa, se despidió amablemente la azafata.

A escasos minutos, regresó la misma jovencita con dos botellitas de whisky escoces y un pequeño vaso de plástico. Agradecí silenciosamente y me serví la primera botella, que equivalía a dos dedos de vaso. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi interior, como cuando se hace algo prohibido en ausencia de los padres y se espera a que estos jamás llegaran a saberlo. El líquido me atravesó la garganta, embotando mis sentidos y ayudándome a relajarme. Miré por la ventana la plúmbea oscuridad que rodeaba a que avión. Las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos, siempre brillan a lo lejos, solitarias. Sin percatarse de que las observamos, a veces sin aliento, abrumados por tanta belleza, en busca de consuelo.

Así pasé gran parte de mi adolescencia con Natsuki, sobre todo los primeros días de convivencia. Nuestros padres, nos dieron la charla sobre aquella fantástica unión la de ellos, que haría que el clan Fujino y el clan Kuga creciera, convirtiéndose en una maravillosa familia, como aquellas familias perfectas que salen en los programas de televisión. Todos unidos y sin dramas. No estaba nada de acuerdo, con nada de lo que dijera Issey a aquellas alturas, salvo que vería a Natsuki cada día y que lo único que nos separaría sería un pasillo de distancia. Con aquello me bastaba para asentir y aceptar aquella realidad.

Nuestra nueva morada, se encontraba en Azabu. De modo que el cambio en nuestras vidas, no solo era aplicable a mi, sino a Natsuki también, pues debía pasar por un momento de transición. Cambiaría de instituto, ya que el anterior, se encontraba muy alejado de la antigua vivienda de las Kuga y mi progenitor era defensor acérrimo de la educación privada.

Por lo que aprecié en un inicio, el nivel de vida de las Kuga era bastante humilde y mi padre disfrutaba de los años dorados de Fuji Technology, así que su deseo inicial, fue colmar de lujos y agasajos a Saeko Kuga e hija. Con el permiso de la primera, pero sin el permiso de la segunda.

"¿Por qué mi vida tiene que cambiar porque ellos se enamoren?" Oí cuestionar a la morena, en cierta ocasión, pero no a mí particularmente, sino a su amiga de la infancia, Nao Yuiki, que había invitado la primera semana al mudarse.

"Puedes escaparte de casa y quedarte unos días en la mía. Sabes que mi madre te adora. O puedes irte a vivir con tu padre." Aconsejó no tan sabiamente la pelirroja y me vi en la obligación de interceder, entrando a su habitación. No podía permitir que Natsuki echara su vida a perder por un mal consejo o, sobre todo, no podía arriesgarme a quedarme sola en aquella casa, después de conocer dónde se encontraba mi felicidad. Nao al verme, me escrutó de pies a cabeza. "¿Quién es esta?" cuestionó hacia Natsuki que se encontraba de pie, dando vueltas en su nueva y amplia habitación.

"Es mi hermanita, Shizuru." Soltó aliviada al ver que se trataba de mi. Usaba la palabra 'hermanita' a modo de burla frente a nuestros padres, pero a veces se le escapaba incluso cuando nos encontrábamos a solas.

Como detestaba aquella palabra.

Era como una enorme y profunda limitación.

"¡Vaya con la hermanita!" Exclamó Nao alzando una ceja hacia mi dirección.

Comencé a detestar también a Nao.

"Soy Nao, por cierto. Una vieja amiga de la familia." Se presentó la pelirroja ya que Natsuki no estaba por la labor, parecía irritada.

"Shizuru, encantada." Mentí.

"No me dijiste que tenías una nueva hermana, entre tantos cambios." Continuó Nao hacia la morena, que seguía muda observándome.

"No somos hermanas." Dijimos ambas casi a la vez. Con esta afirmación, por lo menos nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos.

"Vale." Se defendió la pelirroja, extrañada por nuestro comportamiento.

Mis ojos enseguida buscaron los orbes esmeraldas, que me observaban con ímpetu, brillantes y ansiosos. Comprendiendo así que Natsuki tampoco aspiraba a ser mi hermana, ¿entonces qué aspiraba a ser exactamente?

* * *

N/A: Gracias por los comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Celos y decisiones**

Despertar cada día, sabiendo que la persona por la cual lo haces, se encuentra al fondo del pasillo, es simplemente un sueño hecho realidad. Cada mañana esperaba que aquel fuera el día, el día en que Natsuki descubriera esos sentimientos que tiene ocultos por mí. No todo este momento fue placentero, ni mucho menos. Es decir, verla a veces dolía demasiado. No conocer sus pensamientos, ni sus sentimientos era duro. En ciertas ocasiones, era dulce y simpática, amable y generosa conmigo, en cambio en otras, actuaba como si yo no existiera. Solo recibía su indiferencia.

Aquellos días deseaba morir.

Levanté la mirada hacia la pantalla para verificar el tiempo restante, solo llevaba tres horas en mis pensamientos y aquello parecía una eternidad. Asistir a la boda de Natsuki, tal vez sería la tarea más dura que jamás se me había encomendado. Este viaje estaba lleno de suspiros. No podía evitar sentir nervios de volver a verla. Aquello debía ser el motivo de la falta de sueño.

"¿Y si prueba con alguna película?" susurró la azafata junto a mi, al ver que no podía pegar ojo pese al whisky.

"Buena idea." Sonreí hacia ella.

Accedí a la pantalla frente a mi y rebusqué en la cartelera, algún titulo que no haya visto antes o que me entretenga lo justo para poder cerrar los ojos. Algunas sugerencias eran completamente nuevas y otros grandes clásicos del cine. Rebuscando, encontré un titulo bastante familiar. Sonreí ante el hallazgo fortuito y le di al botón de inicio sin demora, colocándome los cascos.

Aquella película, la vi por primera vez hará unos diez u once años. Mi padre había organizado un fin de semana romántico para él y para Saeko, por aquel entonces acababan de casarse oficialmente y querían celebrarlo a solas, como si aquel fuese un matrimonio normal sin dos hijas adolescentes de por medio.

A Natsuki y a mi, no nos gustaba formar parte de sus planes empalagosos de todos modos. Y ya que nos encontrábamos en época de exámenes, decidimos ambas quedarnos en casa, estábamos lo suficientemente capacitadas de cuidar de nosotras mismas, por lo menos aquello pensaba mi padre. Ese fin de semana, fue la primera vez que nos dejaban a solas, después de tres meses de convivencia. Supongo que nuestros padres, se habían asegurado que nos llevábamos lo suficientemente bien como para no acabar matándonos. Por razones que a día de hoy desconozco, Saeko no guardaba demasiadas expectativas sobre su pequeña. Siempre se encontraba al acecho, por si Natsuki perdiera los papeles conmigo.

No entendía muy bien aquellas razones, cierto que tiempo después, cuando comenzamos a conocernos, noté cierto aspecto áspero en la morena menor, pero a mi modo de verla, aquello la hacía más deseable si fuera posible. La dureza con la que acababa una conversación que perdía brillo con sus amigos, o como zanjaba una discusión con su madre, me parecían señales de cierta madurez por parte de Natsuki. Evidentemente su madre no pensaba lo mismo y temía que aquella rudeza, llegara de algún modo a mí. Jamás había ocurrido aquello, Natsuki conmigo simplemente era diferente que con el resto. O no me trataba o cuándo lo hacía, estaba completamente avergonzada.

Durante la mañana del sábado, nuestro primer día a solas y libres de la mirada adulta, Natsuki me había evitado completamente. Había decidido salir con sus amigos a pasear por los centros comerciales y yo, sola en casa como me encontraba, trataba de no pensar mucho en ello ya que, para el lunes, ambas teníamos un examen que estudiar.

Me había enamorado de alguien completamente imposible. A aquellas alturas ya me daba cuenta de ello. Cada gesto y cada encuentro entre nosotras, estaba plagado de confusión, nervios y tensión. Cuando nos conocimos congeniamos a las mil maravillas y cada vez que parecía que comenzábamos a ser más cercanas, ella se alejaba de mi. Como si la perdiera una y otra vez. Aquello me mantenía en una tristeza perpetua.

Por aquel entonces, yo apenas había podido lograr hacer amigos. Nadie se me había acercado en la escuela secundaria y mi carácter taciturno, impedía que atrajera a nadie de mi generación. Estaba tan encerrada en mis posibilidades de conquistar a la Kuga que seguía libre y soltera, que apenas me daba cuenta de lo que me rodeaba. Tate, que en un principio era amigo de Natsuki, junto a Reito, se pasaban el fin de semana en nuestra piscina en compañía de Mai. La morena siempre invitaba a sus dos leales amigas, Nao y Mai a casa y estas traían consigo a todo su ejercito de adolescentes. Aquel sábado no fue la excepción, después de su paseo por el centro comercial, llegaron con provisiones y diez amigos más, instalándose en la enorme alberca del jardín, llenando la casa con un júbilo ensordecedor. Natsuki había montado su primera fiesta sin padres.

Yo vagaba perdida por mi propia casa, descubriendo que la pequeña reunión, se había convertido en una macro fiesta. No había forma de llegar a la cocina sin chocar con unos y con otros. Todos ellos eran caras más que conocidas, pues íbamos en su totalidad al mismo instituto.

"Menuda fiesta os habéis montado, Fujino." La voz de Reito, me sacó de mis pensamientos aturdidos. Aquella era una cara conocida y de confianza.

"Gracias." Solté después de darle un trago a mi botella de agua. "No recuerdo haber invitado a toda esta gente." Ante aquello él sonrió, sabía de sobra que no había invitado a nadie.

"Por cierto, soy Reito, nunca nos han presentado formalmente." Se acercó para darme dos besos, que correspondí entre empujones y achuchones.

"Shizuru."

"¿No sales a la piscina? Se puede hablar mejor ahí." Reito me estaba invitando a disfrutar de mi propia piscina, dirigí una mirada hacia el jardín, dónde se encontraba la alberca, para cerciorarme de que, efectivamente no había tanto bullicio por allí, cuando ahí estaba. La mirada esmeralda, escrutando mi charla en la distancia.

"¡Claro!" Exclamé hacia el moreno que esperaba ansioso por una respuesta afirmativa. "¿Quién ha invitado a toda esta gente?" A medida que íbamos saliendo de la cocina, ya no reconocía a algunos rostros. Además, no eran ni las seis de la tarde y ya corríamos el riesgo de que los vecinos llamaran a la policía por todo aquel escándalo.

"Supongo que Nao, ella conoce a mucha gente." Contestó acercando sus labios a mi oído. Nao y Reito eran primos.

"¿No estabas estudiando?" Aquel tono grave, propio de Natsuki, me ponía la piel de gallina con solo oírlo. La morena nos sorprendió a ambos por detrás, había perdido la mirada un solo instante de su posición.

"Si, lo estaba. Salí a por agua y me encontré con todo esto." Me quejé, no era mi intención, pero la dureza con la que me miraba y luego, observaba a Reito, me instó a culparla. "¡Así no se puede estudiar!"

"¿Alguien te ha molestado?" Cuestionó con un deje sobreprotector y ahí me desarmó por completo. No sé si hacía adrede el papel de hermana mayor, pero a veces se preocupaba en exceso por banalidades. Ahora sus orbes esmeraldas se encontraban sobre Reito.

"No." La observé detenidamente, aquel comportamiento era exactamente el que me confundía. "Me crucé con Reito en la cocina." Ella seguía mirándolo con antipatía.

"Ya." Respondió Natsuki desconfiada.

"Oye relájate. Shizuru también tiene derecho a divertirse." Replicó el moreno en cuestión, por lo que los esmeraldas se encendieron de puro odio hacia Reito.

"Lo siento." Me adelanté a la respuesta de Natsuki, sabía que no iba a ser nada amigable. "Debo regresar a mis estudios, el lunes tengo un examen." Solté hacia Reito, que no pudo articular más palabras.

"Ya la has oído." Natsuki alzó la voz, lo suficiente como para que todos los que nos rodeaban la escucharan. "Todos." Se giró para hablar con el resto, que detuvo la música inmediatamente. "La fiesta se acaba, hay un examen el lunes y tengo que estudiar." La miré incrédula, todos sus amigos la miraron de la misma forma. "¡Vamos! Gracias por venir, pero fuera." Continuó por lo que un murmullo decepcionado se extendió desde el jardín hasta la cocina. "Tú también, casanova." Aquella frase se la dedicó a Reito, que comenzó a sonreír y se despidió de ambas.

¿A qué venía invitar a todos aquellos para más tarde echarles de forma descortés? Mis ojos analizaban aquella situación, sin apenas moverme de mi sitio. De pronto caí en la cuenta, de que no me extrañaba no tener amigos, todos a partir de aquella tarde me considerarían una aguafiestas. Me acordaba de las numerosas reuniones que tenía Natsuki en la piscina y que en cuanto hacía acto de presencia, los acababa echando a todos. Más tarde obtendría la respuesta a aquel fenómeno, pero de momento, confusa, observaba las miradas llenas de odio por parte de Nao y Mai. Reito volvió a despedirse a medida que se alejaba y le devolví el saludo.

"No hace falta ser tan borde, si tu hermanita quiere estudiar, que se vaya a una biblioteca." Arremetió Nao hacia su mejor amiga. Aquella fiesta improvisada tenía méritos de la pelirroja, había conseguido reunir a mucha gente en un lapso reducido de tiempo.

"No es asunto tuyo." Zanjó Natsuki, acompañando a todo el mundo a la salida, para que nadie se quedara más tiempo del necesario.

De buenas a primeras, quedamos en silencio, atrapadas en nuestra propia casa, eso sí, llena de residuos de plástico, refrescos y alcohol. Fortuna había dado la vuelta a la rueda y mi sueño volvió a hacerse realidad. Desde que nuestros padres se marcharon el viernes por la noche, desee aquello con todas mis fuerzas. Estar a solas con Natsuki, aunque fuesen un par de horas. Sola para mi, sin compartir el aire que respiraba con nadie más.

"Será mejor que empiece a limpiar todo esto, puedes volver a estudiar si es lo que quieres." Ahí estaba de nuevo, la Natsuki dulce y amable. Aquella frase apenas y pudo articularla mirándome a los ojos.

Me estaba enloqueciendo.

"Prefiero ayudarte." Susurré hacia ella, que ya había empezado con la tarea de recoger aquellos vasos de plástico. "No tenias que haberlos echado así, ahora te odiarán a ti también." Pronuncié tratando de sonreír, la presencia de Kuga me llenaba de nervios adolescentes.

"No me importa." Se encogió de hombros la morena y volví a sonreír. Pensaba en que, si la odiaran a ella también, tenía más probabilidades de estar junto a ella.

Una vez que dejamos la casa limpia y recogida, tal y como estaba antes de la fiesta. Ambas nos derrumbamos en el sofá rendidas. Había anochecido y no se oía ni un alma en la casa. Mi corazón daba saltos de alegría, por fin una tarde a solas con Natsuki, sin interrupción, sin terceras personas y sin distancia. El silencio nos rodeaba a ambas, era como si ella tampoco supiera exactamente qué decir o hacer.

Decidimos pedir una pizza con el dinero que Isey, mi padre, había dejado para la cena y encendimos la televisión. Desde que pedimos la pizza, hasta que el repartidos hiciera acto de presencia y nos la trajera, pasaron exactamente treinta y cinco minutos. Lo recordaba con toda claridad porque tras colgar la llamada y dirigir mis dedos hacia el mando del televisor, nuestros dedos se chocaron sobre el sofá, provocando que la televisión cobrara vida. Nuestras miradas se alzaron atónitas y se encontraron a mitad del camino durante un instante que nos hizo tragar saliva. Había mucha tensión entre nosotras, demasiada para mi gusto y por culpa de esta tensión, que provocaba el distanciamiento por parte de Natsuki, era que nuestra relación ni siquiera como amigas, terminara de despegar.

"Creo que hay demasiada..." De pronto me detuve, las palabras comenzaban a evaporarse de mi mente, de hecho, todo comenzaba a evaporarse de mi mente. Solo mis ojos lograban registrar el lento movimiento de la morena acercándose a mi hacia la parte del sofá donde me encontraba. Gracias a las numerosas películas de Netflix comprendía que aquello era buena señal.

"Tensión." Terminó mi frase la morena.

"Si." Susurré hacia ella, sin apenas poder moverme, estaba congelada en mi asiento, sin apenas poder respirar.

"Hay que hacer algo para deshacerse de esta tensión." Volvió a intervenir Kuga.

"Si." Aquello era lo único que podía pronunciar, estando la morena tan cerca de mi.

"Para volver a la normalidad del principio." Confirmó con los labios junto a los míos y cerré los ojos ante lo inminente.

Aquel fue mi primer beso.

Tan perfecto, tan suave, tan placentero.

"¿Qué tal ahora?" Preguntó aún junto a mi boca, mientras yo seguía con los ojos cerrados. "¿Se ha marchado?" Negué con la cabeza sin poder hablar. Me había quedado muda de tanta pasión.

Así que quien acortó la distancia en este caso fui yo y Natsuki se dejó llevar. Su boca era dulce y su aliento embriagador, su respiración tan entrecortada como la mía y al quedar sobre mí en el sofá, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón a través de su caja torácica. Había soñado con aquello desde que la conocí.

Me estaba muriendo de amor, bajo su cuerpo y entre sus labios.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta de la realidad, alguien llamaba a la puerta con insistencia. Era el repartidor. Era nuestra pizza. Eran los treinta y cinco minutos de paraíso sublime.

Nuestro primer beso, venía acompañado de miles de besos más. Aquel fin de semana no hizo más que empezar para nosotras. Después de aquella noche, intentábamos escaparnos cada una a la habitación de la otra, para dormir juntas. No podía conciliar el sueño si no era entre sus brazos, junto a ella. Desde que empecé a vivir en aquella casa, deseé saber que se sentía despertar rodeaba por los brazos de Natsuki, al otro lado del pasillo.

No había definición capaz de expresar todos los sentimientos que me produjeron los suaves brazos de la morena, sus besos tiernos y dulces, el perfume envolvente de su piel. Todo aquello era como despertar en el cielo, junto a un ángel prohibido. Lo supe desde el principio, desde la genial idea de depositar mis ojos sobre ella. Natsuki era imposible para mi.

¿Pero qué mas podía hacer?

En cuanto la vi, sellé mi destino y cuando la besé mi vida cambió para siempre.

Durante la mañana del domingo siguiente, ambas esperamos frente al televisor la llegada de nuestros padres. Natsuki tenía puesta una película, que decidimos ver mientras las dos nos abrazamos sobre el sofá. Era justo la película que se reproducía ahora en este avión, rumbo hacia Japón, rumbo hacia su boda.

Es curioso como todo tiene un final, incluso si esto es aparentemente bueno. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a Natsuki, muchísimos años que ambas nos alejamos con la firme convicción de que nuestros mundos jamás volverían a colisionar como aquella noche sobre el sofá.

Me moría de ganas por explicarle muchas cosas y de que me perdonase otras tantas, pero sobre todo de decirle una y otra vez, que ella para mi jamás había sido solo un juego. Habría dado todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy y mucho más por poder estar junto a ella. Por ser la afortunada que en unos días estaría frente a ella en el altar.

Supongo que el universo, no me había guiñado un ojo con tanta fuerza como requería la situación. Aquella relación fue complicada, destinada al fracaso desde el principio, por mucho amor que acogiese.

Después de que mi padre me invitara a aquella boda, intenté llamarla varias veces, pero cada vez que marcaba su numero de teléfono, no podía darle a la tecla de llamada.

Me temblaba el pulso.

Me temblaba el alma.

Me temblaba hasta la vida, justo en el punto en el que todo acabo. Y volvía a ser una niña triste y asustada, que perdió a su madre postrada en la cama.

¿Y si era feliz? Era en todo lo que pensaba.

Mi año del amor, que así es como lo tenía guardado en el fondo de mi corazón, todas mis primeras veces habían sido con Natsuki. Las tenía todas guardadas bajo llave en un rincón de la memoria. A partir de aquella noche, de fin de semana, fuimos inseparables. No hubo más fiestas, no hubo más presentaciones, ni más distanciamientos.

Allí fue cuando me contó que todas las reuniones con su grupo de amigos acababan justo con mi presencia para evitar que Reito y los demás chicos del instituto, se me acercaran. Al parecer, por ser la chica nueva de Kioto, era la más popular entre el público masculino y todos trataban de acercarse a mi, en las fiestas o reuniones que Nao organizaba en nuestra casa.

También me confesó la extraña fijación que tenía Reito por mi y las innumerables peleas con él por ello.

Sus celos me parecían adorables. Nuestros momentos de confesión sobre la cama mientras me besaba y abrazaba, me parecían indescriptiblemente mágicos. No había nada que no me gustara de Natsuki, salvo el hecho de que era mi hermana.

"Técnicamente eres mi hermanastra." Se justificaba ella cuando sacábamos el tema a colación.

"De todos modos, sigue siendo moralmente incorrecto." Replicaba yo, en aquellos instantes me tocaba hacer de abogado del diablo. Yo era siempre la primera en rechazar aquella idea de entrelazarnos como hermanas y no como amantes.

"¿Y qué? A la mierda con lo que es o no moralmente correcto." Continuaba Natsuki abrazándome, sin que yo pusiera resistencia.

"No somos hermanas." Susurraba hacia ella mientras le devolvía el abrazo y la besaba. "Nunca lo seremos." Ella asentía de acuerdo a todo lo que le decía, cosa que me parecía maravillosa. "Pero, ¿y si nuestros padres tuvieran un hijo?" Ahí era cuando fruncía el ceño y sus labios se separaban de los míos.

"Él o ella sería mi hermano." Respondía como una buena chica a mi observación.

"También el mío, entonces ¿eso en que nos convierte?" Aquella cuestión era nuestro jaque mate.

Vivíamos nuestro amor prohibido clandestinamente. En la fina línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, siempre pendientes del giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, si por un casual la historia de amor de nuestros padres no terminara en buen puerto o que la señora Kuga no pudiera concebir más hijos. Siempre pendientes y al acecho ya que ello nos podría llevar a la gloria o a la desdicha.

Al acabar con la película, apagué la pantalla y disfruté de todas las imágenes que golpeaban mi mente en ese momento. Nuestras promesas de amor, nuestros delirios, nuestras noches de pasión, todo llegaba a mí a través de la negrura de la pantalla y el cristal de la ventana.

Por mucho que tratamos de luchar contra lo que sentíamos en un inicio, más tarde resultó imposible. Aquello crecía cada día, con cada sonrisa y caricia, tanto era así que la única forma de conciliar el sueño era en los brazos de la una y la otra. En una ocasión, estuvimos cerca de ser descubiertas. Natsuki se quedó dormida en mi habitación, en una de aquellas profundas charlas de almohada que solíamos tener, mientras las dos nos acurrucábamos en la cama, a la espera del alba. Por casualidad, Natsuki se levantó y fue al baño de mi habitación, justo en aquel instante, Saeko y mi padre hacen acto de presencia.

El miedo paralizó cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Ambos se encontraban preocupados al descubrir la solitaria habitación de Natsuki, junto a la cama perfectamente hecha, signo de que no había pasado la noche allí. La morena tuvo que salir desde mi ventana, cuando ambos adultos salieron a la espera de la rebelde hija, para entrar por la puerta principal y así darles la razón en sus sospechas. No podíamos decirles, que en realidad habíamos compartido la habitación, no pudimos formar ninguna explicación plausible a aquel hecho y ella decidió acarrear con la consecuencia de aquello. Saeko la castigó por todo un mes. Después de aquello, tuvimos que improvisar algunas normas, para evitar ser descubiertas.

La primera regla, lógicamente fue prohibir los besos cuando uno de nuestros padres esté bajo nuestro mismo techo. Aquella regla había sido idea mía para descontento de Natsuki.

La segunda regla fue limitar las noches juntas, aquello tampoco gustó mucho a la morena.

La tercera en un ataque de descontento, la dispuso Natsuki.

"¡Entonces estará prohibido enamorarse en esta casa!" Exclamó alterada la morena al atender a las dos primeras normas. "Esa será mi tercera regla." Sentenció fuera de sí.

La miré aterrada, pues para mi era demasiado tarde, ya me había enamorado perdidamente de ella. No soportó mucho más aquella discusión al verme guardar silencio. Nos fundimos en un abrazo inmediatamente. Nunca habíamos discutido y a aquello ni siquiera se le podía atribuir el titulo de discusión, pero aún así no soportamos aquella rencilla. De modo, que no hicimos caso de ninguna de esas reglas. Nos saltamos las tres prácticamente el mismo día y a la vez. Aún guardo los arrebatos de aquella noche con mucho cariño, aquella noche fue nuestra primera vez.

La primera vez que hacíamos el amor.

Antes de Natsuki no había estado con nadie más. Sabía que me gustaban las chicas, en lugar de los chicos, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de comprobar cuanto me gustaban hasta que llegó Natsuki, con su hermosa y brillante mirada, el hoyuelo discreto junto a su labio en la parte derecha y aquella sonrisa.

En la escuela secundaria en Kioto, había tenido amores platónicos juveniles e incluso algunas insinuaciones subidas de tono para una mera amistad entre jovencitas, pero no fue hasta aquella noche, a escasos días del decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Natsuki, que no nos entregamos al completo la una a la otra. No podía apartar la mirada de ella. Y me pasé la noche entera contemplándola, velaba cada segundo de su sueño y comprendí que estaba perdida. Conocía los riesgos de ser descubiertas, de todos los posibles escenarios, tal vez un internado en Kioto para mi, o enviar a Natsuki con su padre para una rápida separación, hasta se me pasó por la cabeza la ruptura inminente de nuestros padres, pero aún con todos esos escenarios, vivir en esta vida sin que esa noche hubiese existido, equivalía a no vivir en absoluto.

No me imaginaba la vida sin Natsuki. No seria vida.

El resto de nuestras primeras veces, habían sido emocionantes. Repletas de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado en el pasado, ni siquiera por mi amor platónico. Nuestra primera cita como pareja formal, la primera vez que nos dijimos te quiero e incluso la primera vez que dimos a conocer nuestra relación a nuestros amigos. Algunos ya se lo olían, como Mai, pues Natsuki había cambiado su rutina bastante, lejos de pasar las horas con sus amigos tratando de evitar cualquier contacto conmigo como sucedía al principio, ahora nos pasamos el día entero juntas.

Mai había insistido en llevarnos a todos a un karaoke con motivo de las fechas navideñas, quería impresionar al nuevo objeto de sus delirios con aquel chorro intenso que poseía por voz. Por lo que nos arrastró a todos y nosotras nos dejamos llevar, apuntándonos a su locura. Mai, además poseía un carácter bastante particular, era amable y a la vez explosiva, aún así siempre me pareció mucho más leal que Nao.

La pelirroja y yo seguíamos sin tratarnos por aquel entonces. Ella se quejaba de que Natsuki pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo y yo seguía sin poder confiar en sus intenciones con la morena. Pero aquel era otro tema aparte.

Después de asistir a un concierto privado por parte de Mai. Reito prácticamente tuvo que arrancarle el micrófono de las manos. En tres canciones más, el moreno me cedió el micrófono. Siempre había sido un galán conmigo y gracias a las confesiones de Kuga entendía el porqué. Era mi turno y se me ocurrió la genial idea de cantar una canción de amor, estaba enamorada, era lógico y normal. En aquel entonces, la canción que me aventuré a interpretar, estaba muy de moda. Todo el mundo la conocía por lo que me arriesgué modificando algún detalle y dedicándosela por completo, al amor de mi vida, que se encontraba sentada y atenta a mis versos frente a todos sus amigos. Durante los cuatro minutos que pudo haber durado la canción, Natsuki me observaba con un creciente deseo y admiración. Conocía perfectamente aquella mirada que provocaba en mí, infinitas sensaciones. Me moría por correr y refugiarme en sus labios, como había hecho el último año de mi vida. No encontraba mejor lugar donde estar que ese, entre la distancia de sus labios y de sus brazos al rodearme. Pero me contuve. Logré contener mis ansias, con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella no.

Corrió a mi dirección una vez que dejé el micrófono y la lluvia de aplausos se extendió, todos en un principio observaban asombrados, pensando que tal vez la morena haría algo impensable para ella hasta entonces, tomar el micrófono de manos de alguien y ponerse a cantar. Sin embargo, dejó tras ella el micrófono y me besó. Me besó frente a todos sus amigos, sin ocultarse. Fue un beso apasionado y dulce a la vez, sin confusión, ni lugar a dudas. Llevábamos tiempo queriendo gritarle al mundo entero que nos amábamos, así que aquella fue la oportunidad que vio Natsuki y la aprovechamos.

"Ahora se explican muchas cosas." Fue lo único que se escuchó durante el tiempo que duró nuestro beso, era indudablemente la voz de Nao.

Algunos se alegraron de aquella noticia, no había consanguineidad entre nosotras, de modo que nuestro amor era tan lícito como otro cualquiera. Nuestro dilema recaía principalmente en lo moral. ¿Era del todo correcto lo que hacíamos? La respuesta acogía de un extremo a otro.

"Ahora que lo saben nuestros amigos, podríamos decírselo a tu padre." Susurró la morena junto a mi cuello, horas después de nuestro efusivo encuentro junto a sus conocidos.

"¿Solo a mi padre?" Cuestioné en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Aquella noche, después de que Natsuki se recluyera en su cuarto frente a la escrutadora mirada de Saeko, se escabulló en mitad de la noche para acabar en mi dormitorio. Ahora lo hacíamos así para evitar ser descubiertas.

Natsuki me abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su sonrisa en mi pelo. "Él me tiene que dar su permiso para salir con su hija." Aquel tema la divertía. A mi me derretía su sonrisa. "Además parece muy exigente con todo."

"Necesitamos el permiso de los dos. Tu madre no parece muy dispuesta a dejar que me quede con su hijita." Recordé girándome entre sus brazos para poder observarla de frente. Su nívea piel, refulgía de noche a la luz de la luna. Natsuki era simplemente perfecta.

"¿Y qué te parece sentarnos los cuatro y confesarles lo que sentimos?" Reprodujo besándome en los labios, adivinando mi inquietud. Aquel me parecía un mal plan. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase. "Sé que parece precipitado, pero somos todos adultos, creo que lo entenderán, por lo menos después de procesarlo..." Concluyó sintiendo como su abrazo se hacía más intenso, apretándome hacia su pecho, como si fuese una niña indefensa.

"¿Y si no les hace gracia?" Volví a cuestionar con la misma preocupación, dibujada en mi rostro.

"Es nuestro momento." Susurró depositando su esmeralda mirada sobre la mía, llenándome de paz. "Lo entenderán." Diciendo aquello, con aquella mirada como si supiera de lo que hablaba, me convenció. Deposité un suave beso en sus labios y me creí invencible.

"Está bien, hagámoslo mañana mismo." Sentencié decidida.

Lo que ambas desconocíamos era que, en el piso superior, nuestros padres recibían una noticia inesperada que pensaban comunicarnos al día siguiente. Aquella noticia terminaría por separarnos definitivamente.

* * *

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por sus cálidos comentarios. De verdad que son necesarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Reencuentro con el pasado**

Mi vuelo había aterrizado ya cuando desperté, mi mente seguía aturdida por la noche completa en vela y las dos copas de whisky. Conseguí conciliar el sueño, justo cuando sobrevolábamos el mar de Japón. Me incorporé confundida y esperé a que todo el mundo descendiera. Necesitaba llegar a casa, debía reponerme antes de afrontar el día, antes de enfrentarme a mi pasado.

Después de pasar por aduana y recoger el equipaje, mi coche esperaba pacientemente por mi. De camino a Kioto, no dejaba de fantasear con la reacción de Natsuki al volver a verme, de mi padre, de Saeko y de Nina.

Nunca llegué a conocer realmente a Nina. No tuve ese placer. Se me fue negado como tantas cosas. Todo por aquella decisión precipitada de contar nuestra relación.

Recuerdo que Natsuki había estado inquieta toda la mañana del día siguiente a nuestra decisión. Aquel día jamás iba a olvidarlo. Buscaba nerviosa el momento exacto en el que pudiéramos estar los cuatro juntos en la misma habitación, para poder dar a conocer la noticia. No quisimos hacerlo por separado, para evitar confusiones y la oportunidad de tergiversar la información. Durante el desayuno y casi al unísono, Natsuki y mi padre soltaron la mítica frase de _'hay algo que_ _debéis saber',_ alcé la mirada temerosa y descubrí una sonrisa luminosa por parte de Saeko y una mirada que hacía tiempo que no le veía a Isey.

En un principio, no sabía a qué era debida tanta devoción entre los dos. Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección. Habíamos acordado cenar juntos aquella noche y comentar, aquello que tanto ansiábamos contar. Nadie supo la sorpresa detrás de aquellas confesiones. Nadie había previsto cómo a partir de aquella noche, nuestras vidas iban a cambiar, por lo menos la mía.

Recuerdo a la perfección, como había transcurrido para mi aquel día, era como si mi cuerpo me alertara de lo que iba a ocurrir. La sensación fue extraña y por mucho cariño y amor que recibía por parte de Natsuki, no lograba tranquilizar mi pesar. A medida que se acercaba la hora señalada, mi corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad descontrolada, sufría una taquicardia atroz. Natsuki estaba intranquila sobre su asiento, pero aun así ella lograba controlar sus impulsos. De vez en cuando, apretaba mi mano por debajo de la mesa para infundirme ánimos.

"¿Qué es eso que queréis comentar?" Al oír aquella frase por los labios de Saeko mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. La Kuga mayor, se encontraba más preocupada por aquello que nosotras queríamos confesar, era evidente. Mi padre como siempre inmerso únicamente en su felicidad.

"Eso puede esperar." Atajó mi padre. "Chicas, Saeko y yo, queremos compartir una gran noticia, ¡vamos a ser uno más en la familia!" Palidecí. Natsuki me miraba aterrada y yo devolvía una blancura cadavérica.

"Enhorabuena." Balbuceé tras carraspear. Aquello era lo que menos esperábamos en aquel día. ¿Uno más en la familia? ¿Saeko estaba embarazada? La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo dentro.

Natsuki seguía en silencio, sin quitar los ojos de su madre, que por un instante olvidó la sorpresa que teníamos ambas para ella.

"Menuda sorpresa." Soltó la morena, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Isey. "Nosotras también tenemos algo que nos enorgullece hacerles saber, ¿verdad Shiz?" Le dediqué una mirada de pánico, ¿por qué ella seguía con el plan?

Se suponía que en cuanto descubriéramos sus deseos de ser padres de nuevo, desecharíamos la idea de confesar nuestro amor. Al tener un hermano o hermana que nos vincule, no había marcha atrás, nuestro amor si que sería antiético y destrozaría completamente el núcleo familiar. Pero en ese instante, Natsuki parecía olvidarlo, quería sacar de quicio a Isey, parecía odiarlo incluso más que yo misma.

"Shizuru..." Continuó dispuesta a todo, pese a que no fuera lo correcto, con tal de molestar a su madre.

"Me gustan las mujeres." Atajé interrumpiendo a la morena. Natsuki se giró inmediatamente para observarme, pidiendo explicaciones. "Quise contarlo mucho antes, pero por algún motivo algo me frenaba, hasta que Natsuki me animó a hacerlo." Continué para evitar que ella dijera algo más, que en un futuro la haría lamentarse.

Nunca hay que tomar una decisión bajo una emoción, eso siempre me repetía mi madre, lo lamentarás más tarde. El brillo de los esmeraldas de Natsuki indicaban que quería destruir esa felicidad dibujada en el rostro de ambos adultos, solo por el hecho de disgustarle la idea de tener un nuevo miembro en la familia, que compartiera la sangre Fujino. No podía permitir aquello, que diéramos un paso al frente en nuestra relación, únicamente para acabar con lo que sea que construían nuestros odiosos padres.

"A mi despacho." Soltó mi padre tras un largo silencio. "Ya." Continuó sin alzar la voz. Sabía cómo era mi padre y esa calma fingida solo disimulaba un volcán de ira en su interior. Prefería enfrentarlo yo, a tener que hacerlo junto a Natsuki.

"Isey cariño, vamos, no pasa nada." Trató de tranquilizar Saeko, pero él ya estaba en pie y yo le seguía de cerca. Natsuki también se incorporó precipitadamente. "Dejarnos a solas, por favor. Esto es un tema padre e hija." Aquello hirió a Saeko, me pude dar cuenta, ¿no se trataba aquello de formar una nueva familia? A la legua se notaba que no conocía a Isey tan bien como lo hacia yo.

Aquellas sonrisas, muestras de afecto, felicidad... Todo absolutamente todo, era fingido. Mi padre jamás cambiaría de la noche a la mañana, jugaba a ser mejor marido del que fue en un pasado, solo eso.

"¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?" Cuestionó una vez cerrada la puerta del despacho. "¿Te has vuelto loca? Accediste a ser parte de esto, hasta que tuvieras edad suficiente para marcharte a donde quieras..." Isey parecía fuera de si en aquel instante, la mascara se había desvanecido, ya no estaba Saeko a quien tenía que impresionar, ni Natsuki de quién tenía que ganarse el favor. De nuevo, después de un año, solo estábamos él y yo, como al principio.

"Y soy parte de esto..." Traté de defenderme.

"¡Jamás!" Exclamó dando un golpe precipitado sobre el escritorio. "No puede ser que la hija marimacho de Saeko, pueda mantener la boca callada y resulta que la desviada es mi propia hija, ¿qué hice mal?" Cuestionó de nuevo furioso. "Esto claramente es culpa de tu madre, no supo educarte, ni corregirte..."

"¡Basta!" Sentencié al borde del llanto. "Que no me aceptes me queda claro, pero que metas a mamá en esto, no te lo perdono. ¿Crees que me hace feliz tenerte aquí frente a mí o respirar el mismo aire que tú en esta casa? Quien debió morir en esa cama fuiste tú y no ella." Al final lo solté, aquello que durante tanto tiempo tenía guardado. Aquel rencor que almacenaba en mi interior desde que mi madre murió.

"¿Me culpas a mi?" Aquello le tomó por sorpresa. Nunca había conocido mis sentimientos por él, nunca habíamos hablado de aquel suceso. "Amé a tu madre, más que a nadie, pero su constitución débil..." Continuó sentándose, mostrando un sufrimiento fingido, como si realmente siguiera acordándose de ella.

"No quiero oírlo." Solté con las lágrimas surcando mi rostro. "Lo revivo cada noche antes de dormir, no necesito que me hables ahora de ello."

"Esta bien." Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. "A partir de mañana, regresarás a Kioto y vivirás con tu tía." Aquella noticia un año atrás me habría alegrado. "Si no soportas verme cada día, lo mejor será que dejes de hacerlo, no quiero seguir castigándote con mi presencia." Avergonzado, se incorporó sin poder dirigir la mirada hacia mi. "Ve a recoger tus cosas y a despedirte de tus amigos. Hablaré con la universidad y con tu tía."

"¿También es una orden?" Cuestioné antes de salir. "No quiero irme, si esto me lo hubieses ofrecido hace un año, lo habría preferido indudablemente, pero ahora... no puedo marcharme sin dejar mi corazón atrás."

"Tú mejor que nadie debería saber, que no podemos tenerlo todo en esta vida." Aquella frase la soltó desafiante. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

"Quiero a Natsuki." Solté sin apenas darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me iba a separar de ella y no podía permitirlo.

"Es tu hermana." Bramó golpeando nuevamente el escritorio. "No quiero oír nada más al respecto, quítate esas ideas absurdas de tu mente, ¿te gustan las mujeres? Me parece perfecto, pero aléjate de Natsuki. ¿Me oyes?" Se acercó tanto a mi que me vi en la obligación de dar un paso atrás.

"No puedes obligarme." Volví a pronunciar, jamás había sido una hija problemática pero esa noche, arremetía contra Isey con fuerza. "No después de echarme."

"¿Sabías que en un principio Natsuki no estaba nada de acuerdo con esto?" Comenzó respirando profundamente, estaba siendo paciente conmigo. "Quiso irse con su padre a vivir, pero este no estaba por la labor de hacerse cargo de una menor complicada, ¿sabes cual era la otra alternativa para Natsuki?" Cuestionó otorgándome unos segundos para entender el nuevo camino que tomaba aquella conversación. "Si, ella también tuvo que hacer una elección, o era esto y jugar a la familia feliz hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad legal o mandarla a una escuela militar, para mostrarle el camino de la disciplina." Cuando terminó, supe exactamente cual sería la amenaza en este caso. "Si no te alejas de ella, su madre la alejará de ti."

"Saeko no es..." Balbuceé hasta que mi padre me interrumpió, ahí me di cuenta que en realidad, tampoco conocía a mi madrastra a la perfección. Aquel año había pasado volando mientras el amor me agasajaba, no hubo tiempo para nadie más que para Natsuki.

"¿Como yo?" Cuestionó con una sonrisa cínica. "Hija mía, dios nos crea y nosotros nos unimos. ¿Crees que permitiría que su hija destrozara la nueva oportunidad que nos ofrece la vida para ser una familia feliz?" Parpadeé sin saber que decir. "Mañana saldrá tu tren, estaré en contacto con tu tía y correré con todos los gastos que necesites, pero aléjate de Natsuki, permítele tener la familia que nunca tuvo." Dos lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

Como hace diez años, dos lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por mi mejilla en aquel vehículo que atravesaba la autovía desde Osaka hasta Kioto. Hace diez años mi padre utilizó lo único que quería en la vida contra mi, para mandarme lo más lejos que pudo. A partir de aquel instante, entre mi padre y yo no volvimos a guardar las formas nunca más. Él pensaba que era una amenaza para su nueva familia y felicidad y yo mostré todas mis cartas ante él, le dije claramente lo que sentía por él y le culpaba de todos mis males a él.

Desde entonces y en la distancia, siempre ha tratado de compensarme de cierta forma, instruyéndome en la empresa familiar de Osaka al terminar mis estudios y enviándome a las distintas filiales por todo el mundo, para asegurar la distancia que le prometí cuando salí de aquel despacho hará diez años. Aquella fue nuestra única discusión. No tuvimos más. Nuestras charlas se resumían en trabajo y alguna anécdota divertida de Nina, a la que nunca llegué a ver. ¿Cuántos años tendrá ahora? ¿Nueve, diez tal vez?

Solo supe, que después de mi partida, nunca recibí noticias de Natsuki y tampoco podía pedirlas o exigirlas. No se me estaba permitido.

Lo único a lo que podía llamar hogar en Japón, era a la casa de mi tía, la hermana mayor de mi madre. Desde que llegué a su vida, me acogió como a una hija, ella nunca pudo tener hijos y fue abandonada por ello, por lo que, entre las dos, desde un principio nos llevamos de maravilla. Ambas sabíamos lo que era ser repudiada por la familia. Mi tía Aomori siempre odió a mi padre y creía firmemente que mi madre se merecía algo mejor. Al verme después de todo este tiempo en España, se emocionó al punto del llanto.

Juntas visitamos el cementerio Higashi Otani, donde se encontraba la tumba de mi madre y mostramos nuestro respeto. En vida ella fue budista y pese a la negativa de mi padre, decidimos enterarla ahí.

"¿Por qué te ha invitado exactamente?" Cuestionó tía Aomori cuando descendíamos la ladera de camino a casa, el sol comenzaba a ponerse por el otro lado y las vistas eran inmejorables. Suspiré. Ni yo misma sabía responder a aquella pregunta.

"No lo sé." Susurré mientras descendía, hasta sentir la mano de mi tía sostenerme y detenerme.

"Me preocupa." La voz de tía Aomori, temblaba ligeramente, me había convertido en la hija que nunca tuvo y su intranquilidad me conmovía.

"No te preocupes tanto." Traté de tranquilizar. "Estoy invitada seguramente, porque estaría mal que una de las hijas no asistiera a la boda de su hermana, nada más." Aquella era la versión que me repetía una y otra vez, desde que recibí aquella llamada de teléfono por parte de Isey, informándome de las nupcias de mi hermana y la asistencia obligatoria que tenía para dicho encuentro familiar.

"Si notas algo extraño o fuera de lo común, quiero que regreses enseguida." Alertó tía Aomori, reanudando la marcha.

"Eso haré." Suspiré hacia el atardecer y continué mi descenso hacia lo inevitable.

Durante toda la noche, el nerviosismo comenzó a dominarme. Al día siguiente vería a Natsuki, ¿qué pensará ella de todo esto? ¿le parecerá bien que asista a su boda pese a todo nuestro pasado? ¿Ella habrá tenido algo que ver en la invitación? Solo sabía suspirar aquella noche. Los parpados pesados, no hacían más que tratar de cerrarse, pero mi mente estimulada por la cercanía que tendría a partir de mañana con la morena, me impedía poder dormir. Revivía una y otra vez la última conversación con Natsuki.

"¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¿Qué ha pasado ahí adentro?" La primera en encontrarme al salir del despacho fue a Natsuki, que esperaba pacientemente al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba seriamente preocupada.

"Nada importante." Traté de sonreír, pero fue inútil, no fui capaz y sus orbes verdes registraron aquel intento. "Escucha, Natsuki, yo…" Comencé con un ridículo balbuceo, cuando mi padre salió del despacho y me dedicó una mirada profunda. Recordándome la conversación anterior. "Iré a tu habitación esta noche, ahora no podemos hablar." Susurré hacia ella y me solté de su agarre, dejándola atrás de mi.

Mi padre me había exigido despedirme, pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin herirla? Con que una de las dos sufriera era suficiente, aquello me repetía una y otra vez de camino hacia mi habitación. Saeko intentó detenerme, pero también me deshice de su agarre, ¿qué importaba caerle bien a estas alturas? A la mañana siguiente me marcharía dejando todo aquello atrás.

A media noche, como había prometido, me dirigí hacia el otro lado del pasillo, rumbo a su habitación. Al entrar en su cuarto sin hacer ruido, me encontré con Natsuki que iba de un lado hacia otro, completamente angustiada. Ella presentía que algo no iba bien y que nunca lo haría llegados a ese punto. En cuanto entré, se abalanzó enseguida sobre mi, estrechándome hacia ella.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te ha hecho?" Cuestionó con desazón. No supe como controlar todos los sentimientos que me brotaron y me desplomé en sus brazos. Rompí en llanto desconsoladamente, ¿qué más podía hacer al abrigo de su protección? Sus brazos eran el único lugar en el mundo capaces de colmarme de una paz inmensa y estaban a punto de arrebatarme eso. "Eh, eh… oye… no pasa nada, todo saldrá bien." Su voz tan grave y dulce me envolvía, no sabía en ese momento hasta qué punto iba a echar en falta aquella voz.

"Jamás permitirá que estemos juntas." Susurré abrazada a ella, después de un largo silencio sollozando. Natsuki me estrechó aún más hacia su pecho. Aquello me bastaba para completarme.

"Nos iremos juntas." Murmuró hacia mí, sosteniendo mi rostro con sus dedos, para que pudiera verla. En sus ojos se dibujaba aquella determinación que tanto la caracterizaba.

Sus dedos se deshacían de mis lágrimas y aquella imagen, su sonrisa y su brillante mirada, se me grabaron en la memoria hasta hoy. Por un momento, consideré su oferta hasta que la última frase de Isey cruzó por mi mente. Permítele tener la familia que nunca tuvo, fue lo que me dijo y lo que me conmovió. ¿Realmente iba a ser capaz de destrozarle la vida a ella? Si huíamos las dos, ¿de qué viviríamos? ¿habría realmente algún futuro para nosotras? Recordé que ella quería ser inspectora de policía como lo era su padre biológico, ¿podría llegar a serlo si aquella noche nos hubiéramos fugado como ella quiso? La respuesta era no.

Si hubiese aceptado su propuesta, Natsuki no sería la mujer que era hoy y no habría boda a la que asistir.

Poco dormí aquella noche, velé su sueño hasta el alba. Al trinar de los pájaros, descendí las escaleras y ahí se encontraba el coche que me esperaba para llevarme a la estación. No había rastro de mi padre. No se dignó a presentar. De todas formas, no teníamos más que decirnos. Únicamente escribí unas palabras a la única persona que me había importado en aquella casa. 'Lo siento' fue lo único que se me ocurrió, porque no supe qué más podría escribirle por temor a infundirle esperanzas, a que me buscara en Kioto, a terminar de destrozar su vida también.

Con que una de las dos sufriera, era suficiente.

Tomé el Shinkansen rumbo hacia Tokio, mi interior completamente agitado, se preparaba para la meta. En unas horas volvería a verla después de tantos años. Aquel era el resultado de terminar siendo hermanas, éramos presas de festividades y eventos, nos gustara o no. Enfrentar aquello por lo que tanto había suspirado, me estaba matando a cada paso que daba. Observé atenta mi alrededor, el mundo seguía funcionando pese a que mi interior dejara de hacerlo. Pese a mi sufrimiento. Saberme a escasas horas de volver a ver a Natsuki, me hacía sufrir de nuevo.

En aquella ocasión, no era el sufrimiento dulce del inicio, que tanto había disfrutado. Era un temor profundo, un temor a ser verdaderamente rechazada, para siempre. Sentí que algo en mi pecho se desgarraba, como si me estrujaran el corazón nuevamente. Un sentimiento que por desgracia era muy conocido para mi. Lo conocía como el respirar. Primero con la repentina marcha de mi madre y años después con echar en falta aquellos ojos verdes que me miraban como si lo único que importara en el mundo fuera yo. Nadie me había vuelto a mirar así, de ese modo, con esa inocencia y ese deseo de la primera vez.

De nuevo luchaba contra un corazón roto.

Recuerdo que hace diez años, cuando tomé este mismo tren para alejarme de Tokio y de mi padre, lloré desconsoladamente durante todo el trayecto por la pena de no volver a ver a Natsuki nunca más y ahora, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo, porque se casaría, se alejaría definitivamente con ello, con alguien que no era yo.

Eso era desconsolador.

"Estaré mejor." Susurré, aquella era la frase que me repetía una y otra vez desde que mi padre me echara de aquella casa, donde perdí mi corazón para siempre.

Traté de sonreír, ¿alguien sabe como luce una sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas? Puede que sea la sonrisa más dolorosa de todas, pero encierra una belleza sublime. No hay más dulzura que buscar la cura a un sufrimiento.

Las dos horas que me restaban de mi largo regreso a casa, las pasé tratando de tranquilizar mis pensamientos. Nada podía hacer ya, era tarde para mi, para nosotras. Ahora ella tenía un nuevo amor y yo muchos recuerdos como para poder comenzar de nuevo. La boda de Natsuki sería mi fin y aún así, me presentaba sin escudo ni anestesia. Debía ir, me repetía y a escasos treinta minutos, ya no parecía tan buena idea. Con la llamada de mi padre, tuve poco margen para mentalizarme, apunté la fecha en mi calendario y la veía tan lejana, que me confié, incluso al subir a aquel avión en Madrid, me comportaba como si aquello no tuviera nada que ver conmigo. Pensé que era mi deber presentarme, sonreír, estrechar algunas manos y lucir mi mejor vestido para la ocasión tan especial.

Ahora no lo veía así.

Ahora no era así.

Aquello iba a ser mucho más que estrechar manos, sería cerrar una puerta del pasado, la última que me unía a ella. Sería aceptar de una vez por todas, que Natsuki era mi hermana y la esperanza, que hasta ahora no sabía que albergaba mi corazón, desaparecería eternamente.

Llegué a Tokio con el ocaso y miles de recuerdos frescos, como si el tiempo no hubiera sido testigo de la enorme distancia que me había impuesto al resto. No podía creer que mi mente y mi cuerpo jugaran conmigo de aquella forma tan cruel, pese a todo lo vivido. El dolor era real. Antes de atreverme a salir de la estación, me encerré en los aseos públicos para retocarme el maquillaje, las ojeras y la tristeza que embriagaba mi corazón. Nadie iría a buscarme, únicamente Isey conocía de mi regreso y era bastante orgulloso como para doblegarse e ir en busca de su hija. Aún así debía eliminar los rastros de lágrimas que había dibujado la melancolía en mi interior. Lo que sea que tenía que enfrentar, no podía hacerlo con la sombra de mi pasado junta a mi.

Para mi sorpresa, después de obrar un verdadero milagro frente al espejo. Me impresioné con la imagen de mi padre, en la zona de salida, esperando pacientemente.

"¡Shizuru!" Exclamó su voz cansada y profunda. El asombro me atravesó sin que pudiera impedirlo. "Por un momento pensé que habías perdido el tren." Continuó hablando mientras se acercaba hasta mi. El resto de pasajeros que me acompañaron, ya habían salido de la estación.

"Tenía que hacer unas llamadas." Mentí estrechando la mano de Isey, hace tiempo que nos saltamos las muestras de afecto entre nosotros.

"Me alegra el volver a verte." Sonrió con esa mirada tan parecida a la mía y eso me entristeció aún más, era como si él advirtiera ya que no había retorno, que por fin seríamos la familia que tanto había querido formar y que yo destrocé. Él se sabía vencedor.

"Gracias por venir." Fue lo único que pude responder a su frase, evidentemente no me alegraba volver a verle.

"Debes de estar muy cansada por el viaje, ¿vamos?" Se ofreció a cargar con mi pequeño equipaje, con el que me hice en Kioto. Nos dirigimos hacia el exterior, donde su vehículo nos esperaba. "No sabes la cara de emoción que puso Nina, al insinuarle que podrías aparecer en la boda." Continuó después de un largo silencio. "No comenté nada más, quería que fuera una sorpresa." Sonreí nostálgica a ello, intentando recordar cuando se había tomado tantas molestias por mi.

"Me encantará conocerla por fin." Solté, no sabía que más decir, cuando Nina nació yo no pude formar parte de su vida. Nos habíamos visto mutuamente en algunas fotografías y hablado alguna vez que otra por teléfono. Nada más.

"Es tan lista como tú cuando tenías su edad." Estaba orgulloso de su pequeña y no podía culparle por tratar de ser buen padre con ella. Así que sonreí y asentí en silencio.

"¿Qué tal está Saeko?" Cuestioné cambiando de tema, de todas formas, había que cumplir con todos los puntos que nos unían y de alguna forma Seako lo hacía.

"Te echa de menos." Debía de estar mintiendo como siempre, aquella era la respuesta a la pregunta de su esposa. Volví a asentir en silencio. La siguiente pregunta familiar sería por Natsuki, pero nunca me atreví a preguntar. La ronda de preocupación se quedaba siempre ahí. "¿Qué tal el nuevo lanzamiento?" Ahí estaba, poco había tardado en hablarme de trabajo. "¿Cuándo se efectuará?"

"Seguimos trabajando en ello, lo lanzaremos en dos semanas, creen que para entonces estará listo." Respondí observando por la ventana del copiloto, la fachada de la casa donde fui feliz por apenas un año. "Va a ser una competición muy dura, pero creemos que será un buen año." Terminé mi discurso, descendiendo del coche.

"Cada vez me cuesta más creer en esas palabras. Las nuevas generaciones nos están comiendo terreno…" No me reprendía a mi exactamente, le reprochaba el descenso de las ventas al tiempo, a sí mismo, a la era donde nos encontrábamos. Yo había dejado de escuchar, solo miraba aquella puerta, esperando que Natsuki la abriera en cualquier momento como hizo en el pasado. "Ya estamos en casa." Anunció al girar la llave y adentrarse en aquel hall. Lo recordaba más grande de lo que era y para mi decepción no había nadie al otro lado de la puerta esperando.

Había retrocedido diez años en el tiempo, al entrar en el interior de aquella casa. Recordaba cada detalle a la perfección, el gran espejo y el mueble de la entrada, las llaves que se colocan sobre la repisa, el olor a bizcocho recién horneado, los cuadros en la pared de las escaleras. Todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado aquella fría mañana.

"¡Papi!" Gritó aquella voz que únicamente había oído a través del aparato. Era la primera vez que nos veíamos en persona y pese al entusiasmo del inicio, al verme la joven se detuvo.

"Hola, princesita. Mira quien ha venido conmigo." Sonreí hacia la pequeña Nina, Isey me había enviado muchas imágenes de la nueva integrante de la familia, pero ninguna le hacia justicia. Era infinitamente más guapa en persona.

"Eres preciosa." Susurré arrodillándome frente a ella para quedar a su altura, Nina me observaba con aquellos enormes ojitos de color escarlata, tan profundos como los de mi padre, al parecer las dos habíamos heredado aquella cualidad. El resto era la viva imagen de Natsuki. "¿Te acuerdas de quien soy?" Ella asintió lentamente.

"Mi otra hermana mayor." Contestó sin dudar. "Shizuru." Asentí complacida.

"¿No me darás un abrazo para compensar todos estos años sin uno?" Cuestioné abriendo ambos brazos, donde tímidamente Nina se hundió para apretar con sus pequeños bracitos con fuerza. De pronto, oí unos pasos a mi espalda.

"¡Dios mío, Shizuru! ¡Qué alegría verte!" Exclamó realmente sorprendida Saeko. "¿Cómo no me dices que iba a venir?" Reprochó hacia mi padre, que sonreía satisfecho por la sorpresa.

"Fue una decisión de última hora. El trabajo apenas me deja respirar." Respondí en su abrazo, no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto que no fueran dadas por tía Aomori. Aquel abrazo por parte de Saeko parecía sincero, por lo menos mucho más sincero que el apretón de manos de mi padre.

"Tanto trabajo no es bueno." Alegó echándole una mirada de desaprobación a mi padre, como si él tuviese algo que ver.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, la primera vez que conocí a Natsuki estaba tras de su madre en aquel restaurante en Ginza. Ella sería la siguiente en saludar o por lo menos aquello deseaba, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Mi corazón seguía latiendo aprisa, sin muchas expectativas, pero sin detenerse. Al no verla en aquel recibidor, di por sentado que no se encontraba en casa. De modo que la charla trivial en la entrada, continuaba sin rumbo fijo. La pequeña Nina sostenía mi mano y los ojos de Saeko sonreían al verme, realmente aquello parecía un cuadro de una verdadera familia que recibía a la hija perdida después de años sin verse. Aquella tranquilidad, se vio alterada cuando los orbes verdes de Natsuki hicieron su entrada. Ella había oído mi voz y luchaba contra el ir a recibirme o dejarlo estar, finalmente venció la cortesía y el disimulo. Su mirada fija en mi, me observaba como si viera un fantasma y a cada paso, se aseguraba de que era real, que no era un engaño de su mente, sino que yo me encontraba en su puerta después de diez años sin hablar con ella.

Después de abandonarla.

Mi mirada se detuvo justo en la suya, tratando de descifrar todo aquello que tenían que decirme sus ojos. Natsuki nunca pudo controlar las emociones que reflejaban esas gemas que poseía por mirada. La sorpresa y el asombro fueron lo primero que percibí, trataba de comprender, qué hacía ahí a estas alturas, pero a medida que se fue acercando hacia dónde nos encontrábamos todos juntos, solo me entregó una desagradable indiferencia, que me hería como si fueran cuchillas.

"¡Un placer, cuñada! He oído hablar mucho de ti." Al oír aquello me giré para ver de donde procedía aquella voz desconocida. Un joven moreno, alto y con hoyuelos, sonreía por el encuentro y tras una breve reverencia, me vi reflejada en sus ojos.

"I…igual…mente." Balbuceé imperceptiblemente. Desde que había visto al fondo del pasillo a la silueta cambiada de Natsuki, no pude quitarle los ojos de encima. ¿Aquel joven me había dicho su nombre? No conseguía acordarme. No había prestado atención.

"Takeda, Mashasi Takeda." Repitió al permanecer todos en silencio. Volvió a reverenciarse y yo asentí con una sonrisa. Trataba de que mi alma no se escapara por la boca.

"Shizuru Fujino." Solté por fin obteniendo la sonrisa del muchacho. Paseé mi mirada desde él hacia Natsuki, que seguía escrutándome con la mirada.

"¡Hermanita!" Su voz, grave e intensa me atravesó como un vendaval, ¡cómo había echado en falta aquella voz! "¿Cuánto tiempo?" Cuestionó tomando el brazo de su prometido, saludando desde la distancia.

"Demasiado." Respondí devolviéndole aquella intensa mirada, nuestro juego preferido desde el inicio, y el corazón se me estrujó por dentro. Ahora en sus ojos para mi portaba un frío inmenso, como el que habitaba en Siberia.

"No nos quedemos en la puerta." Advirtió Isey, guiándonos hacia la sala de estar.

"Menuda agradable sorpresa." Arrancó Saeko. "Ahora entiendo tu empeño en cenar todos juntos esta noche." Dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios.

Aquella sonrisa tenía planeada instalarse en mi rostro por los siguientes tres días. Durante todo el viaje, me había estado preguntando cómo sería la persona que había logrado conquistar el corazón de Natsuki, ahora solo sentía un silencioso y solitario invierno en mi interior. Ya no me cuestionaba nada más. No quería descubrir nada más. Solo deseaba mirar aquellos esmeraldas de nuevo y reconocer aquella antigua amabilidad que siempre guardaban para mi. Durante la cena, no hacía más que empujar mis guisantes, con la mirada perdida en mi plato. Saber que ahora estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, disparaba mi pulso y mis contracciones. ¿Por qué Takeda? Era la única pregunta que cruzó el filtro de mi mente y me atravesó el cuerpo.

"¿Qué tal por Madrid?" Cuestionó Mashasi al otro lado de la mesa. Levanté mi mirada y todos me observaban.

"Caluroso en esta época del año." Solté con la sonrisa dibujada de nuevo. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

"¡Pero si es septiembre!" Exclamó Nina que se había sentado junto a mi.

"En España disfrutan bastante tiempo de un clima veraniego. No es tan húmedo como el de aquí." Terminó Isey bastante animado. Se ve que Takeda le caía en gracia y solo tenía ojos para su pequeña Nina. ¿Por qué Takeda si y yo no padre? ¿Acaso él era mejor que yo para ella? Continué empujando mis guisantes.

"A mi tampoco me gustan." Susurró Nina por lo bajo, solo podía oírla yo. Sonreí hacia ella, me había descubierto.

"Eres una Fujino, es normal que no te gusten." Le guiñé un ojo, poseíamos ambas la misma mirada, era como verse reflejada en el espejo.

Después de la cena, Isey había arrastrado a Takeda al interior de su despacho, probablemente echaría mano a su coñac de importación y fumaría en su pipa, la sobremesa que más disfrutaba mi padre. Con esos pequeños detalles, comprendía porqué para él Takeda era mejor que yo. Como único varón en la casa, echaba en falta hacer sus rituales masculinos en el despacho, con su pipa de la paz y su alcohol, conspirando banalidades a espaldas de su esposa. Puse los ojos en blanco, mi padre siempre había sido muy machista, pese a la educación en el extranjero y a los numerosos viajes a occidente. Tomé mi plato y me dirigí hacia la cocina, que según él era el lugar perfecto para todas nosotras.

"¡Oh cariño! Tu debes de estar cansada, ¿por qué no vas a dormir un poco?" Ofreció Saeko indicándome la planta de arriba. Parecía más amable de lo que recordaba. A mi mente únicamente me llegaba del pasado, su imagen sentada a la mesa cuando mi padre solicitó mi presencia en el despacho, después de señalarle mi inclinación sexual. No había hecho nada. "Natsuki acompaña a Shizuru a tu habitación." Solo al nombrarla, me percaté de la presencia de la morena en la cocina. Y mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. "Tu antigua habitación es ahora de Nina. Lo siento." Sonreí nerviosa, al sentir que Kuga había pasado junto a mi.

"No te disculpes. Ya no la ocupaba de todas formas." Tranquilicé y Natsuki soltó algo ininteligible para el resto.

Sin decir más, tomó mi equipaje y se fue escaleras arriba, dirigiéndose a la planta superior. La seguí de cerca, aquello me hizo revivir la vez que la acompañé a su habitación, cuando Isey y yo las visitamos en su antiguo hogar, antes de vivir juntas. Al subir los escalones, su fragancia me había golpeado los sentidos, como un reproche. No había cambiado su forma de ser. Su perfume cargado de nostalgia, su pelo negro descendiendo suavemente por su espalda, ahora era más alta y esbelta, su cuerpo repleto de más curvas de las que recordaba. Me había perdido en esa marcha rumbo a su habitación, podía seguir subiendo escaleras el resto de mi vida, si la imagen frente a mi es de su figura.

Ambas nos adentramos en su habitación. Yo permanecí de pie en medio de la estancia, entre su cama y su puerta observando el pasado, a nosotras dos en el pasado.

"¿A qué has venido realmente?" Rompió Natsuki por fin el silencio.

"A tu boda." Susurré tratando de tranquilizarme.

"No te he invitado." Su tono era áspero, no se alegraba de verme en absoluto.

"Lo sé." Respiré profundamente agachando la cabeza. "Es lo que tiene ser hermanas, no hay necesidad de invitarnos a los eventos, se da por hecho que nos presentamos." Contesté sonriendo y ella me miró fijamente a través de la oscura habitación.

"No finjas conmigo." Seguía sabiendo cuando fingía la sonrisa. "No es necesario que te quedes."

"También he venido para explicarte algunas cosas." Me armé de valor y lo solté, debía hacer las paces con ella, conmigo misma.

"No necesito oírlas." La voz de Natsuki se endureció un poco más, si aquello fuera posible, por lo menos eso me pareció a mi.

"Natsuki tenemos que hablar de ello." Supliqué tratando de dar un paso hacia ella. Aquel momento lo había imaginado durante mucho tiempo.

"¡No!" Exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás. "No tenemos porqué hacerlo. En tres días yo me caso y tú te largas. No tenemos nada de qué hablar." Estalló como si una rabia intensa dominara su interior, pero a la vez bajaba la voz en cada palabra para evitar ser oídas.

"Puedo compartir la habitación con Nina y dejar que te quedes en la tuya." Cambié de tema, al ser testigo de un silencio absoluto y ver que no tenía la intención de abandonar el cuarto. De pronto, clavó su mirada en la mía, tratando de averiguar a qué me refería, como si mis palabras no fueran del todo claras.

"No vivo aquí." Aseguró cortante. Aquello me lo esperaba, aún así me hirió profundamente, ya no iba a poder escapar nunca más por las noches a disfrutar de sus abrazos. Asentí en silencio empujando mis recuerdos. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se detuvo bajo el marco. "Estaba dispuesta a irme contigo a donde sea." Sonrió con decepción en la mirada.

"Lo sé." Pronuncié más dolida aún, nunca pensé en decepcionar a la única persona que había querido más que nada en el mundo. "Por eso me fui." Terminé en mitad de la oscuridad, observando fijamente sus ojos junto a la puerta, con una parte del cuerpo fuera ya de la habitación.

"Pues debiste quedarte donde estabas, ya no eres bienvenida en mi mundo." Con aquella frase, se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si. Las lágrimas me alcanzaron antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de que la había perdido para siempre, como amante, como hermana y a mi misma con ella.

Aquel invierno que portaba su mirada, congeló durante un instante toda la habitación.

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me alegro de que esta historia haya tenido una buena acogida. Al terminarla explicaré el por qué. Muchas gracias por leerme. ¡Qué nos volvamos a leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Mai hime no me pertenecen...

* * *

 **Contar mi verdad**

No habíamos empezado con muy buen pie. Durante la cena, Natsuki ni siquiera me había mirado y en la habitación, casi me pedía a gritos que me marchara por donde vine. Aquello pintaba mal, muy mal. Lo que no entendía era, ¿por qué me sorprendía tanto? Había perdido a Natsuki en el momento en que decidí irme sin ella de esa casa. Ahora, diez años después, ¿qué pretendía exactamente? ¿qué se lanzará a mis brazos nada más verme?

Era imposible.

Natsuki volvía a ser imposible.

Suspiré de nuevo, por enésima vez desde que había llegado a aquella casa. No había forma de conciliar el sueño en aquella cama, no con tantos recuerdos a mi alrededor. En cada esquina, allá a dónde mirara, encontraba una imagen fresca del pasado que rememoraba la multitud de instantes mágicos vividos en aquellas cuatro paredes. La almohada olía a ella, su perfume merodeaba por el aire siempre al acecho y aquello en la oscuridad, comenzaba a ser una verdadera tortura.

Me había preparado durante el trayecto precisamente para aquello, para enfrentar el pasado, hacer las paces y dejar marcharse todos aquellos sentimientos que me habían acompañado todos estos años. No había contado con el poder de todo aquello que sentía. A veces es necesaria únicamente una pequeña chispa para despertar el gran incendio que hay en nuestro interior. Al enterrar mis sentimientos en multitud de reuniones y trabajo excesivo, llegué a la conclusión de que estos se habían ahogado con el paso del tiempo, pero ahí estaban de nuevo. Dormidos a la espera de una oportunidad. A la espera de volver a verla de nuevo.

"Te odio, Shizuru." Susurré en la oscuridad para mi misma.

Tranquila, ella también te odia. Pensé.

Me preparé mentalmente para la mañana siguiente, era probable que al saber de mi regreso y de la desagradable sorpresa que supuso, no regresaría más a aquella casa, por lo menos hasta asegurarse de que me había marchado de nuevo a España.

Natsuki siempre había supuesto un reto muy complicado. A día de hoy, seguía sin comprender cómo acabamos juntas, qué era aquello que había visto en mi. Estaba dispuesta a irme contigo a donde sea, había asegurado ella misma horas antes. Suspiré ante aquella frase. En el fondo, aquello siempre lo había tenido muy claro, pero escuchárselo decir me partió el corazón, hace diez años creía que hacía lo correcto, pero y si no lo fue. Y si la imprudencia había sido dejarla atrás, ¿cómo era posible saberlo a estas alturas? Era incapaz de pegar ojo, esta se había convertido en la tercera noche en vela y mis ojeras comenzaban a instalarse bajo mis ojos y a ser unas acompañantes difíciles de disimular.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un baño reparador y relajante, descendí hacia la cocina a por una taza de té. Era muy temprano para que hubiera un alma despierta en aquel momento, mi jet lag aún seguía activo en mi, pero Saeko ya estaba ahí, frente al fregadero con su taza de té y la mirada perdida en algún punto del exterior de cara a la ventada. Era esos instantes en los que vemos sin observar, absortos en nosotros mismos y en nuestro interior.

"¿Has podido descansar algo?" Cuestionó al descubrirme. Su rostro serio hasta hace un segundo, me recordó al de Natsuki. La morena lo había heredado todo de su madre excepto la mirada esmeralda, que con seguridad sería la de su padre.

"Un poco." Pronuncié uniéndome a ella. Me sirvió una taza y me senté frente a ella en la cocina. Su mirada perdida hasta hace unos segundos, se centró en mi y me sonrió con amabilidad.

"Has cambiado mucho." Aseguró paseando su mirada por mi ser. "Siempre fuiste bastante reservada y misteriosa, pero ahora estás más…" Se interrumpió antes de acabar con su frase, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando o como si temiera a ser impertinente. "Siento no haber podido hacer más por ti en esta casa." Soltó de improviso, depositando la taza frente a ella, entre ambas manos. "Tenía que haber enfrentado a tu…"

"No habías podido hacer nada." Pronuncié interrumpiéndola yo en esta ocasión, mientras sorbía mi taza de té. "Nadie podía haber hecho nada por mi en ese entonces, ni siquiera yo misma." Durante un instante, ambas guardamos silencio.

Nunca antes habíamos mantenido una conversación Saeko y yo. Aquella era nuestra primera vez juntas y lejos de incomodarme, parecía que comenzaba a darme cierta paz poder tocar aquel escabroso tema con alguien.

"Cuando te marchaste, Natsuki estuvo profundamente deprimida." Al oír aquello, levanté la mirada de mi taza, Saeko observaba la suya distraída, como si viera en la taza todo aquello que comenzaba a narrar. "Supe que erais cercanas en cuanto vi lo diferente que era contigo, lo bien que le hacía tu compañía, pero no alcancé a ver hasta qué punto erais cercanas, hasta que la vi devastada por tu ausencia." Continuó distraída, como si le contara al aire sus penas en lugar de a mi. "Tardó mucho tiempo en volver a sonreír, prácticamente hasta que nació Nina." La observé fijamente. Siempre pensé que era mejor que solo sufriera una de las dos y resulta que las dos lo hicimos. "En cuanto Nina abrió los ojos al mundo, Natsuki no se separó de ella. Fue la mejor hermana que se pueda tener y eso me calmó, parecía regresar a la normalidad propia de ella." Continuó con su relato.

"Lo siento." Susurré, parecía un reproche. De hecho, yo misma me lo hacía, nunca había deseado hermanos, pero al ver por primera vez el rostro de Nina en una imagen, deseé estar ahí, compartir esa felicidad con el resto. Aquello no me fue permitido, ya no era parte de la familia, esas fueron las palabras de Isey.

"No es culpa tuya, seguro que, de no haberte marchado, me habrías malcriado a tu hermana." Pronunció Saeko sonriendo, imaginando aquella escena tal vez. De pronto, depositó su mano cálida y amorosa sobre la mía. "Ha heredado tu mirada." Sonrió hacia mi, como si tratara de explicarme algo que había pasado desapercibido. "A Natsuki siempre le ha gustado verse reflejada en esos ojos que posees." Continuó divertida. "Y no la culpo. Yo misma me descubrí haciéndolo con tu padre." En esta ocasión su risa era mucho más amplia. "Apuesto que buscaba sentirse como cuando te miraba a ti." Soltó pensativa y entonces entendí a lo que se refería. Un repentino rubor acudió a mis mejillas. Saeko lo sabía, conocía nuestra historia. "¡Oh si, querida! A una madre no se le pasa nada desapercibido." Continuó leyéndome el pensamiento.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?" cuestioné tratando de tranquilizar mi agitación interior, al ser descubierta.

"Desde que la castigué por llegar tarde la primera noche sin permiso." Confesó regresando a su taza de té. "Vi sus pantalones tirados en el suelo de tu habitación, los mismo con los que entró en casa, diez minutos después por la puerta." En aquel instante deseé que la tierra me tragase, por el profundo bochorno que estaba pasando. "Teniendo en cuenta que tu habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso, no me quiero ni imaginar lo dolorosa que había resultado ser la caída." Saeko parecía divertirse ante el recuerdo.

"Aún así la castigasteis severamente." Pronuncié sorprendida.

"Se podía haber matado." Señaló un hecho evidente. "Además, no tolero que me mienta, la he educado para que fuera lo suficientemente sincera conmigo, para contarme todo lo que le ocurra." Soltó con tranquilidad. "Me di cuenta que era mucho más que un juego de adolescentes, cuando la vi dispuesta a irrumpir en el despacho de Isey, a enfrentarse a él si era necesario." Confirmó después de un largo silencio. "Tuve que intervenir, prometiéndole que sea la que fuere, lo arreglaría. Solo necesitaba hablar a solas con Isey o por lo menos eso creía yo." Siguió como si no estuviera orgullosa de sus palabras. "No supe que la decisión estaba tomada, que estaba todo dispuesto ya y de que era capaz de alejar a su única hija de su lado, solo por…" No pudo acabar su frase, en este caso, fui yo quien depositó su mano sobre la de ella.

"Ya ha pasado todo eso, no hay necesidad de seguir viviendo en el pasado." Solté mientras me deshacía de una lágrima. Siempre pensé que Saeko era indiferente a mi, que había dejado estar cualquier intervención a favor de mi, precisamente para deshacerse de mi. Pero ahí estaba ella también, sufriendo por algo ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, que hizo infelices a todos.

"Te he fallado a ti y a Natsuki." Continuó sollozando e instintivamente la abracé. Su dolor era el mío y no pude soportarlo.

"Ahora ella es feliz, eso es lo único que importa." Susurré hacia Saeko.

"¿Y tú? ¿Eres tú feliz?" Antes de poder armar cualquier respuesta que no sonara a supervivencia de una angustiosa vida, escuchamos unos pasos provenientes del piso de arriba, era Nina que había despertado.

"¡Buenos días!" Exclamó con su entusiasmo infantil. "¿Qué hacéis?" Cuestionó al vernos abrazadas.

Nina interrumpió lo que había sido el momento más emotivo entre Saeko y yo. Después de más de diez años desde que nos conocimos, nunca habíamos entablado una conversación tan larga y sensible con ella. Ahora podía entender todo lo sucedido, Saeko en realidad, no había sido la madrastra malvada que mi cerebro le atribuyó desde que la conociera en aquel restaurante de Ginza. A su manera trataba de intentar sobrellevar a mi padre, que no era un hombre fácil en lo absoluto, y por supuesto también lidiaba con el carácter de su hija a la par.

Tras recomponer la compostura en la cocina con la llegada de la pequeña de la casa, cambiamos de tema durante el desayuno entre risas y planes. Ahora éramos las tres Fujinos de la casa y como tal nos repartimos los deberes. A la boda le restaban únicamente tres días y aún faltaba la última prueba del vestido, el primer pago de la floristería, buscar un buen fotógrafo y la despedida de soltera. Al recibir la lista de las tareas, la única pregunta que me asaltaba era, ¿qué habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

"¿Podrías hacerte cargo de algunas cosas?" La voz de Saeko me sacó momentáneamente de mi turbación. "Natsuki trabaja demasiado y apenas le gustan mis decisiones en esta dichosa boda." Se quejó, aquello sonaba distinto, como si no existiera el entusiasmo nato de las madres al ver a sus primogénitas casadas.

"No quiero ser un incordio para Natsuki." Admití avergonzada, pues aún recordaba la reacción de la morena la noche anterior al descubrir que mi padre me había invitado.

"¡Bobadas! Mi pequeña está encantada de tenerte aquí. Además, necesito ayuda." Exclamó sacando de uno de los cajones de la cocina una lista que Natsuki había escrito de su puño y letra.

"Esta bien. Yo me encargaré de la floristería y os alcanzaré en la prueba de vestido." Había acabado con mi taza de té, por lo que me incorporé a medida que terminaba de pronunciar la frase. Saeko sonreía complacida.

"¡Genial! Así almorzaremos las cuatro juntas." La morena mayor parecía divertida, los planes parecían salir según lo deseado. De todas formas, la noticia entusiasmó a Nina bastante.

No sabía como se lo iba a tomar Natsuki, me había dejado muy en claro que no deseaba tenerme de nuevo en su vida. No sonaba muy encantada de verme como aseguraba su propia madre. Aun así, Saeko insistía en seguir irrumpiendo en su mundo con mi presencia. Mientras caminaba distraída de la mano de Nina, que oficialmente se había convertido en mi sombra, pues desde que llegué no nos han podido separar, reflexionaba en la única persona a la que le había dedicado cada uno de mis pensamientos desde el preciso instante en que la vi. Natsuki había cambiado completamente, estaba muchísimo más bella de lo que podía recordar. Cuando el amor llamó a nuestra puerta éramos solo dos adolescentes en pleno desarrollo. Ahora, hecha toda una mujer, su belleza ensalzaba todo su ser, su altura me había dejado completamente atrás. Ayer en la penumbra de su habitación, pude comprobar a la perfección sin necesidad de acercarme a ella como me sacaba una cabeza, a distancia no parecía una diferencia muy significativa. Pero lo que me dejó sin habla fueron el brillo de sus ojos, sus sentimientos por mi habían cambiado aquello era más que evidente. En otras palabras, aquel fulgor propio de esos orbes esmeraldas ya no era por mi, nuestro momento de felicidad había quedado atrás.

Me alegraba por Takeda.

No había nada más hermoso que ser reflejado por aquella mirada.

"Es aquí." Se detuvo Nina frente a una floristería muy menuda, pues la entrada presentaba cierta estrechez y en la fachada apenas se podía distinguir a que se dedicaba aquel comercio exactamente.

"¿Segura?" Traté de comprobar la dirección apuntada en un papel.

"Ya he estado aquí con Suki." Al oír aquel apodo tan cariñoso, desvié la mirada del papel y la dirigí a aquellos enormes escarlata que me devolvían la mirada con entusiasmo e inocencia.

"¿Con Suki? Ya veo." Sonreí ante la idea de poder llamar a la morena de ese modo algún día.

"Ya no le gusta venir mucho por aquí." Continuó Nina, subiendo los enormes escalones con cierta dificultad.

"¿Solía hacerlo muy a menudo?" Interrogué a la pequeña sin prestar mucha atención, ¿por qué iba a frecuentar Natsuki una floristería? Y antes de que esta pudiera responder comprendí el motivo.

En el interior, sobrecargado por plantas de todos los colores y por miles de especies, en el mostrador una cabellera más que conocida por mi, se mostraba concentrada en los apuntes que tenía entre manos. La campana alertó de nuestra visita, pero ella apenas había levantado la vista, pensando que sería un cliente que escogería tranquilamente entre el género antes de ir a hablar con ella. Nina tiró de mi en el interior, para acercarme hasta el mostrador. Indecisa seguí a la pequeña hasta colocarnos frente a la pelirroja que seguía con la cabeza agachada inmersa en su mundo.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Interrogó elevando su rostro por fin, observándome de reojo. "¿Shizuru?" Cuestionó rememorando viejos tiempos.

"Siento mucho interrumpir tu trabajo." Me disculpé con la mejor sonrisa amable que disponía en ese momento. Nao y yo no nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos en el pasado, pero de eso hacía muchos años.

"No te preocupes. Me alegra verte tan bien, supongo que vienes a la boda de Natsuki." Nao parecía ligeramente nerviosa.

"Así es." Asentí a aquella afirmación. "No me la puedo perder." Tamborileé con mis dedos en el papel donde tenía escrita la dirección.

"¿Sigues en Kioto? Me dijo Natsuki que tuviste que ir de improviso porque un familiar tuyo estaba enfermo, ¿no?" De modo que aquella era la versión oficial.

"Si, la hermana de mi madre, estuvo enferma y yo era su único familiar disponible." Asentí de nuevo, ambas no sabíamos que decir, lo único que nos unió en el pasado era nuestro amor por Natsuki, ahora parecía que no lo teníamos ninguna de las dos.

"¿Fujino? ¿Shizuru Fujino?" Una voz mucho más grave y profunda me llamó por mi nombre. Al girarme vi a un muchacho alto y moreno, escondido tras una enorme caja que portaba sin apenas dificultad.

"¿Reito?" Su rostro me sonaba, él era aquel primo de Nao que siempre fue amable conmigo y que Natsuki detestaba por ello.

"¡Me alegro de volver a verte!" Exclamó depositando la caja en el suelo. "¿Vienes por la boda de Natsuki?" Asentí sonriente mientras él ofrecía su mano antes de limpiarla tras el pantalón. "¡Hola, Nina!" Saludó a la pequeña.

"Hola Reito." Respondió mi hermanita con una timidez que desconocía.

"Me dijo que no podrías venir." Continuó Reito con esa voz tan profunda que poseía, no recordaba que fuera así. Los años habían pasado para todos supongo.

"Ha sido una sorpresa." Añadí hacia ambos, Nao movía su cabeza lentamente como si toda aquella información, no la interesara tanto como aparentaba. Y no la culpo, no nos llevábamos tan bien, en cambio Reito oía ensimismado, como sí lo que le decía fuera lo más importante.

"Desde luego." Asintió el moreno, sin dejar de observarme y de pronto se hizo el silencio.

"Bueno, venía a hacer el primer pago, según tengo entendido." Rompí el silencio, dirigiéndome hacia Nao. Habíamos permanecido en un extraño mutismo.

"¡Claro! Le dije a tía Saeko que no había necesidad de molestarse, podía pasar por el cheque a casa. Sé que está muy liada." Enseguida buscó en la agenda de bodas la fecha exacta y apuntó la cantidad del cheque junto al nombre de Saeko.

"Nos hemos repartido esta mañana las tareas." Aseguró Nina, arrancando una sonrisa a todos.

"¿Te apetece tomar un café ahora mismo?" Cuestionó Reito de súbito.

"¿Quién bajara las cajas que faltan? Solo tenemos dos días antes de colocar todas estas flores en la recepción." Regañó Nao escandalizada por la propuesta. Sabía que esa rivalidad del pasado seguía ahí, en algún rincón oculta.

"No quiero molestar a nadie." Me defendí dedicando una falsa mirada de disculpa a Nao y otra más sincera hacia Reito.

"Podré hacerlo luego, serán unos minutos." Declaró el moreno y en mi interior no existía duda alguna, iba a aceptar la invitación únicamente porque molestaba a la pelirroja. En algunos aspectos, un ser humano no termina de crecer.

"Esta bien." Antes de aceptar, vi la cara emocionada de Nina por la invitación y no pude rechazar la oferta.

"Conozco un lugar muy acogedor cerca de aquí. Además, tiene un parque infantil." Trató de vender aquella idea a mi pequeña hermana, que al parecer tenía otros planes para Reito.

En el pasado siempre me pareció un chico muy simpático y agradable. Nunca habíamos podido cruzar más de dos frases seguidas, pero su predisposición a ayudarme a encajar en el grupo de amigos de Natsuki, incluso más que la propia morena, me pareció desde un inicio una acción muy dulce.

Aquella primera charla que mantuvimos, consta de dos partes, ambas marcadas por Nina. La primera parte fue bastante trivial, hablamos de su profesión, en realidad no se dedicaba a los arreglos florales ni a nada que tuviera que ver con la floristería, solo echaba una mano a su prima cuando esta lo requería con el movimiento de cajas pesadas. Él se dedicaba al derecho, trabajaba en un pequeño despacho de abogados bastante modesto en el centro de la capital, llevaba un par de años con ellos desde que se graduó y de momento con aquello le bastaba, no guardaba grandes ambiciones como Tate.

Durante toda aquella charla, Nina no se había despegado del moreno y podía entender perfectamente el por qué. Reito era un chico bastante atractivo, su apariencia alta y corpulenta no había pasado desapercibida por nadie en aquella cafetería, sus profundos hoyuelos marcados al sonreír, le otorgaban una apariencia sexy decorando la comisura de unos labios perfectamente alineados. Reito era el adonis que toda mujer desea cruzarse en la vida, un hombre perfectamente esculpido, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo y ese era el único detalle que lo desechaba para mi. Desde una edad muy temprana tuve claras mis preferencias y por ello en la vida me había cruzado con diferentes Adonis de todas las nacionalidades posibles, se acercaba casi a una maldición. Encontrar todo aquello que sueña con tener toda mujer, pero nunca con lo que sueño con tener yo.

En cuanto Nina, comprendió que toda la atención de Reito iba dirigida hacia nuestro pasado en común, recordó la zona infantil que le había prometido en un inicio y se marchó alegre, sin una pizca de decepción, dando comienzo a la segunda parte de la charla.

A veces envidiaba aquella inocencia propia de los niños.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?" Cuestionó una vez que permanecimos a solas, como si tratara de proteger a Nina del pasado. Sonreí no muy convencida, tratando de pensar si era buena idea aceptar aquel reto. "Puedes no responder si crees que me excedo." Me leyó la mente o supo interpretar mi silencio.

"Adelante." Mi voz sonaba firme, pero mi interior estaba revolucionado, según la charla trivial, seguía siendo uno de los mejores amigos de la morena. No quería decir nada que nos comprometiera a ambas.

"¿Te marchaste por Natsuki?" Su voz grave y profunda, salió insegura por entre sus labios, como si le avergonzara en realidad formularla. "¿O realmente tu tía estaba muy enferma?" Ahí estaba de nuevo la versión oficial que se encargó Isey de propagar. Sonreí nerviosa, midiendo aquello que iba a responder.

"Es una larga historia." Pronuncié por fin tras cavilar en el asunto. "Pero no me fui ni por uno, ni por lo otro." Sabía que era una respuesta ambigua, de hecho, quería que lo fuera, pero realmente aquello fue más de lo que debería decir. Aquello era más de lo que sabía la propia Natsuki de mi partida y no podía desvelar más, sin que la morena fuera la primera en oír la historia al completo. "Lo siento, no puedo contarte más." Me disculpé para evitar una serie de preguntas incómodas, a las que no podría responder.

"Entiendo." Fue su escueta respuesta, que pronunció sin desviar su mirada de la taza de café, después nos mantuvimos en un silencio firme y recio, como si guardáramos luto por todas aquellas palabras que no pudimos pronunciar. "¿Recuerdas la tarde que nos hicisteis saber a todos que estabais juntas?" Sonrió al poco de deshacer nuestro mutismo.

"Teníais una cara entre el horror y la sorpresa." Respondí con una sonrisa entre los labios, mientras le daba un sorbo a mi taza de té.

"No era para menos, creíamos que os llevabais mal. Nunca asistías a las fiestas o a las salidas, no hablabais demasiado entre las dos y parecíais evitaros." Sonreí ante aquello, todo eso era idea de Natsuki, prefería mantener en un principio lo nuestro en secreto mostrando lo contrario al mundo. "Y de pronto, pumm…" Con ambas manos alzadas, comenzó a acercarlas haciendo mención a nuestro momento en el Karaoke, la primera vez que nos besamos en público. "Entonces lo comprendí todo."

"¿Qué fue lo que comprendiste?" La curiosidad me pudo, al besarnos estaba clara nuestra relación, ¿qué mas podría comprender que eso?

"El por qué nadie podía acercarse a ti, ¿te parece poco? Eras la chica más guapa del instituto, todos perdían la cabeza por la nueva de Kioto, con tu mirada, tu acento y tu voz… pero Natsuki impedía que nos acercáramos a ti." Aquello me hacía reír, no sabía que Natsuki era tan, ¿posesiva?

"Siempre fue muy sobreprotectora conmigo." Alegué en su defensa, nos mantuvimos de nuevo en silencio. "Eso explica, el por qué no hemos hablado antes, ¿cómo pude perderme estas charlas contigo en el instituto?" Cuestioné divertida.

"Puede que en ese entonces no te parecieran tan interesantes." Sonrió alegremente y los hoyuelos se marcaron aún más. "¿Qué tal vas con las tareas?" Cambió de tema. Al principio me costó entender a qué se refería y después recordé la frase graciosa de Nina en la floristería.

"Aún me queda encontrar un fotógrafo y la despedida de soltera." Respondí asintiendo a esos dos puntos importantes.

"Yo me he encargado de la despedida de soltera, ¿no te lo ha dicho?" Aquello me sorprendió, negando con la cabeza. "Desde que estuvo en la academia de policía tiene más amigos que amigas, así que haremos la despedida todos sus conocidos, independientemente del sexo." Asentí ante aquella modernidad por parte de la morena. "¿No te ha invitado?" Cuestionó en cuanto vio mi rostro sorprendido, aquella era la primera noticia que tenía de nada acerca de la boda.

"Sinceramente, no me ha invitado ni a su boda." Confesé junto con una sonrisa que trataba de camuflar la tristeza que acompañaban aquellas palabras por muy animada que las soltara. "No quiere hablar conmigo, ni siquiera tenerme cerca." Acabé, por alguna razón sentía que podía sincerarme en parte con Reito. "No sé que sigo haciendo aquí, ni a qué he venido." Sin darme cuenta, había soltado la pregunta que más me atormentaba desde que vi la sorpresa de Natsuki en el rostro, junto a la puerta. Mi mano comenzó a temblar levemente, traicionando mi serenidad.

"¡Eh, eh…!" De pronto, Reito tomó mi mano entre la suya. "Natsuki es muy testaruda, si no quiere hablar, simplemente habla con ella… no le pidas permiso. Ya sabes como es, no ha cambiado mucho con respecto a eso." Lo miré directamente a los ojos.

"No puedo obligarla a hablar conmigo." Señalé lo evidente para mi.

"Obligándola es la única forma para que te escuche." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, su mano suave y cálida, seguía envolviendo la mía. "La despedida de soltera será mañana, ¿te recojo a las siete?" Sonreí ante su propuesta.

"Si Natsuki se entera de que me has invitado, date por muerto."

"Me ha dicho que puedo llevar acompañante." Se encogió de hombros ocurrente.

"¿Sois novios?" La voz de Nina nos sacó de nuestro ensimismamiento, sin darnos cuenta que seguíamos con las manos entrelazadas.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la prueba del vestido fui incapaz de convencer a Nina de lo contrario, le expliqué a que vino aquella muestra de afecto y que no siempre una mujer se sentía atraída por el sexo contrario. No hubo forma, daba por hecho de que la fascinación de Reito por rememorar el pasado y tomarme de la mano, iba unido al hecho de que éramos novios. Sin más, decidí dejar aquella conversación inconclusa, Nina no tenía más de nueve años, de modo que era inútil hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Regresar a Tokio después de tantos años de ausencia era revitalizante, algunas tiendas dejaron de ser lo que eran para convertirse en algo completamente distinto y algunas calles transformaron completamente sus rincones y entonces recordé unos versos que decían que ni todos los lugares de los que uno se va se pausan, ni todas las personas que uno abandona se quedan. Y aquello era tan real y cierto, que me estremecí un instante, si Tokio había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, Natsuki también. ¿Quedará algo de aquella chica de la que me enamoré?

Ambas tomamos un taxi hasta la calle Aoyama, en uno de los laterales en minamiaoyama, se encontraba una pequeña boutique donde vendía vestidos de novia. Nunca había llegado hasta este lugar anteriormente, por lo tanto, me invadió la sensación de estar absolutamente desorientada. Nina que caminaba junto a mi, después de apearnos del taxi, comenzó a dirigir mis pasos, evidentemente no era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar.

"¿Seguro que es por aquí?" Cuestioné confusa hasta localizar tiendas de moda, de marcas conocidas, entonces respiré aliviada.

"Sí, he estado con Suki como treinta veces." Replicó ella con una seguridad contundente.

Había cierto deje a la exageración, pero aquello supongo lo había heredado por parte de madre. Natsuki era dada a desorbitar sus vivencias y crear hazañas de cualquier aventura. Al dar con la pequeña tienda, pude localizar a Saeko, charlaba amistosamente con alguien más. No se trataba de la morena, porque al ingresar, no había rastro de Natsuki.

"Llegáis tarde." Nos regañó afectuosamente a las dos. "Mai, estaba apunto de dar por finalizada la prueba." Aquello lo pronunció hacia ambas.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba la persona con la que conversaba Saeko tan amigable. Se trataba de Tokiha Mai, la pelinaranja que trataba en la adolescencia de llamar la atención de Natsuki, como esta siempre iba en compañía de Nao, Mai no hacía más que seguirlas pese a que las ideas locas de la pelirroja no terminaban de gustarle. Este viaje comenzaba a ser una intrusión hacia la vida adolescente que había dejado atrás. En cuanto la mirada violeta me observó, comenzó a rememorar aquel tiempo anterior, donde las cosas eran más fáciles y obvias.

"¿Recuerdas a Shizuru?" Arrancó Saeko hacia la jovencita que parecía la dueña de aquella boutique.

"Por supuesto, menuda agradable sorpresa." Su asombro parecía más sincero que el de Nao, por lo menos más amable y cálido. "¿Cuánto tiempo? Estas realmente fabulosa." Continuó con los halagos, de las amigas de la morena, Mai era probablemente con la que mejor me entendía.

"Gracias, tú tampoco estás nada mal. ¡Mírate!" Exclamé divertida hacia ella, su pelo de un tono anaranjado, ahora estaba más corto a como lo tenía en la adolescencia y aunque su figura había acogido un par de kilos demás, su cuerpo curvilíneo aún invitaba a la fantasía.

"¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Natsuki sabe que estas aquí?" Se interesó Tokiha, al parecer seguían todos en contacto.

"Llegué ayer de noche, nos vimos unas horas durante la cena." La pelinaranja asintió a aquello distraída, tal vez preguntándose el porque Natsuki había ocultado la nueva noticia.

"Ha sido una magnífica sorpresa tener a Shizuru de vuelta." Sonrió orgullosa Saeko, comenzaba a comportarse como la madre que había echado en falta en el pasado.

"Lo siento, llego tarde." La inconfundible voz de Natsuki sonaba desde atrás, me resistía a dar la vuelta y de que ella saliera huyendo. "Apenas me han dejado escapar de la oficina."

"Es que la han ascendido a inspectora." Me susurró Saeko orgullosa, mientras la morena saludaba a Nina y a Mai.

"Mamá estas presumiendo de mi a…" Soltó Natsuki a modo de reproche hacia su madre, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sin acabar con la frase. "…a Shizuru."

"¿Qué tiene de malo que me sienta orgullosa de mi hija? Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres un buen partido." Seguía bramando Saeko hacia la morena mientras la abrazaba.

"Me avergüenzas." Puntualizó Natsuki sonriendo hacia su madre. "¿Qué tal el día con esta loca?" Interrogó hacia mi y no estaba preparada para ello, en cuanto la vi entrar a la boutique mi mente se colapsó enseguida.

"Hemos estado con Reito." Nina me había adelantado y desvelado la única parte que prefería mantener en secreto. "Ahora parecen novios." Tanto Saeko como Natsuki permanecieron en silencio mirando desde la pequeña hacia mi, que negaba con cierta dificultad para hablar.

"¡Vaya! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?" Cuestionó Mai sorprendida. "Llega y besa el santo, acabas de cazar al soltero de oro."

"No somos nada, solo nos tomamos un café, eso es todo." Mi nerviosismo apenas y me dejaba aclarar la situación, más sabiendo que Natsuki podría malinterpretar aquello.

"Y se agarraron de la mano." Continuó Nina dando detalles de la reunión.

"Ha sido un momento." Me defendí. "Además, ni siquiera es mi tipo."

"Reito es el tipo de cualquiera." Soltaron Nina y Mai casi al unísono. Aquello hizo estallar una carcajada sonora por parte del resto.

"Creo que Reito está perdiendo el tiempo con la Fujino equivocada." Fue la respuesta de Saeko, antes de empujar a la pequeña de la familia e impidir que continuara contando secretos inconfesables.

Me sentía profundamente apenada con aquello, no pretendía ocultarle nada a nadie, pero Reito se había comportado como un amigo y simplemente me intentaba echar un cable con todo aquel asunto. Natsuki había tomado un silencio sepulcral, dedicándome una mirada intensa difícil de descifrar. No intentaba enredar nuestra historia más de lo que estaba, pero apenas pude decir más, desde que Saeko se marchó de nuestro lado.

"Tu vestido se encuentra en la sala número 2." Comentó Mai hacia su amiga, que seguía con los ojos depositados en mi. "¿Necesitas un vestido?" Cuestionó hacia mi, una vez que la morena se marchó hacia donde le había indicado. Asentí en silencio avergonzada. "Pasa por aquí." Señaló con una risita divertida. "Los niños son terribles, en cuanto descubren una cosa, se obsesionan y ven cosas donde no las hay." Trató de tranquilizarme.

"¡Qué vergüenza!" Exclamé llevándome ambas manos a la cara. "Si por lo menos fuera cierto."

"No lo es porque no quieres, Reito siempre estuvo enamorado de ti en el instituto." Soltó la pelinaranja mientras me mostraba diferentes vestidos que podrían interesarme.

"¿Qué?" Interrogué casi aterrada. "¿Siempre?" Mai asintió risueña. "¿Por qué?" Pregunté como si Mai tuviera la solución a aquello. "Quiero decir si apenas y nos conocemos, esta es la primera vez que hemos charlado desde que nos presentó Natsuki." La pelinaranja se encogió de hombros.

"Uno se enamora sin motivo o más bien solo él conoce el motivo. Pero aquello nunca fue un secreto, lo sabíamos todos, incluida Natsuki." Concluyó Tokiha, mostrándome la extensa colección que tenía expuesta.

"¡Oh dios mío! Ahora va a pensar lo que no es." Susurré más para mi que para ella, pero Mai lo escuchó perfectamente.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella rivalidad, además Natsuki está casi a un pie del altar." Aquella frase por parte de Mai me devolvió a la realidad. Guardé silencio y mis ojos vagaron por el mar de vestidos que se encontraban expuestos frente a mi.

El protocolo de las bodas de tarde nos exige escoger un vestido largo, esa fue mi primera opción al elegir vestido. La elección fue un sencillo y elegante vestido de palabra de honor de color burdeos, marcando la cintura, con una caída como las de las sirenas, entallado y plisado en la parte de abajo, sin mucho detalle para no resultar excesivo. En cuanto mis ojos deambularon sobre aquel vestido me enamoré completamente de él, era el único en toda aquella boutique capaz de resaltar aún más mi mirada.

"Voy a probar con este." Solté finalmente rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

"Es muy elegante y sobrio. Además, resaltará tu mirada." Puntualizó Tokiha sonriendo mientras me giñaba un ojo.

Me escondí en el primer probador, deseando que la tierra me tragase, sin dejar de admirar mi vestido. Aun no lo había comprado, pero ya me había prendido de él. Tenía a Natsuki a tan solo unos centímetros de mi y deseaba con todo mi corazón colarme en su probador y poder sincerarme de una vez por todas con ella. El único pero que le reprochaba a mi persona era que cada vez que tenía a la morena frente a mi, las palabras huían de mis labios, me veía incapaz de razonar o hablar frente a ella. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo esperaba contarle la verdad?

"Cada vez que me pongo este vestido, encuentro algún detalle fuera de lugar." La voz de Natsuki se oía alta y clara. Me mantuve estática, había salido de su probador y había algo que no terminaba de gustarle de su vestido.

"Estas preciosa, cariño." Ahora Saeko también se oía desde el otro lado.

Abrí la puerta y salí lentamente comprobando como, en efecto Natsuki distraída miraba hacia un punto exacto de su cintura, tratando de mostrar aquel detalle que no le agradaba a la pelinaranja, que arrodillada se encontraba junto a ella. Saeko y Nina se encontraban frente a la morena, contemplando maravilladas el espectáculo que resultaba ser Kuga. Desde donde me encontraba, la veía como una figura inalcanzable, cubierta por su níveo vestido. Boquiabierta permanecí sin respirar apenas. Su cabellera oscura sujeta en lo alto de su cabella para permitirle el fácil acceso hacia el cierre del vestido, proporcionaba la mejor vista de su inmaculado cuello como el de un magnífico ejemplar de cisne y por su puesto, aquel esplendido paisaje que resultaba ser su busto. De pronto como si fuese una aparición, repararon en mi que había permanecido estática, fascinada ante tanta belleza sutil que desprendía Natsuki. Al verme la morena paseó su mirada por todo el vestido de color burdeos, hasta regresar de nuevo a mis ojos.

"¿Puedo?" Cuestioné antes de acercarme a ella. Natsuki simplemente asintió en silencio. Me dirigí hacia dónde se encontraba Mai, agachándome junto a ella. "¿Qué tal si le pones un detalle en la cintura?" Observé, ya que a la morena no terminaba de gustarle el acabado del vestido.

"¿Cómo un cinto o algo así?" Increpó Saeko.

"Puede resultar." Señaló pensativa Mai al incorporarse. "¿De qué color lo prefieres?" En este punto ya se encontraba a las puertas del almacén.

"Plata." Respondimos las dos, tanto Natsuki como yo. Natsuki sentía debilidad por las cosas plateadas, esos detalles los rememoraba con nitidez.

Alcé la vista levemente desde mi posición y ahí estaban los orbes esmeraldas al otro lado a la espera. Contuve el aliento al descubrir que me observaba, ayer parecía que no quería saber nada más de mi y hoy, incluso me había acercado sin que perturbara la paz entre nosotras o al menos la paz que ella pudiera percibir. De pronto, se ruborizó violentamente, pues desde su posición se podía ver mucho más que mis ojos. Desvió la mirada al frente y comprendí que el busto de aquel vestido dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Al instante, Mai llegaba con un cinturón plateado, parecía una joya con un acabado finísimo de pedrería brillante. Entre las dos, lo dispusimos sobre la cintura de la morena. Al finalizar con dicha tarea, todas quedamos fascinadas ante la silueta de Natsuki.

"Pareces un ángel." Susurró Nina hacia su hermana mayor.

"Estas increíblemente preciosa." Volvió a decir Saeko maravillada.

"Y eso que aún falta el peinado." Soltó Tokiha mientras finalizaba con los últimos retoques. "Pues la novia ya esta lista y preciosa." Continuó risueña. "Ahora me faltas tú." Señaló hacia mi, que me había mantenido muda durante todo momento, hechizada por aquella visión. "Sé que el vestido te queda de infarto, parece hecho precisamente para ti, pero ¿necesitas algún retoque sencillo?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, la parte del pecho deja poco a la imaginación." Mostré la apertura de aquel vestido de palabra de honor. "¿Podría ser algo más estrecho por aquí para evitar algún descuido?" Cuestioné sin observar la mirada pícara y divertida que me lanzaba la pelinaranja desde su posición.

"¡Vas a una boda! Igual acabas con alguna propuesta de matrimonio…" Continuó divertida hasta recibir un pequeño golpe por parte de Natsuki. "¡Auch!"

"No todas son tan descaradas." Aquella frase casi la bramó la morena sin desviar la mirada hacia mi posición. "Arréglale el busto."

Salimos las cuatro de aquella boutique satisfechas con todo resultado. Al día siguiente Mai nos enviaría los vestidos a casa, de modo que más tranquilas nos dirigimos las cuatro a aquel almuerzo tan deseado por Saeko, que había asegurado haber reservado mesa en algún lugar muy especial. Tenía la sensación de que la morena mayor, disponía de algún plan organizado, pero solo era una vaga sensación, porque en todo momento sonreía satisfecha, como si conspirara en algo y que por el momento las cosas resultaran tal y como las tenía planeadas. Sin prestar más atención de la necesaria a aquel palpito, continué absorta en mis íntimos pensamientos, rememorando las miradas indescifrables por parte de Kuga. Ardía en deseos de contarle la verdad, ya que la frase que me había mencionado Reito, me rondaba por la mente como un mantra. Si no te quiere hablar, simplemente habla con ella… obligándola es la única forma para que te escuche.

"¿De qué me suena a mí este lugar?" Cuestionó la voz ronca de Natsuki, al entrar al restaurante.

Nos encontrábamos en el mismo restaurante de Ginza al que me trajo mi padre a cenar la primera vez que visité Tokio, justo el día que conocí a Saeko y a Natsuki, sonreí ante aquel detalle por parte de la morena mayor. ¿Cómo era posible que aún recordara aquello? Nos introdujimos tras ella y un empleado nos condujo hasta nuestra mesa. Una muy distinta a la de hace más de diez años. Natsuki seguía sin recordar a la perfección el lugar, guardaba un vago recuerdo que al parecer se le resistía. Yo observé a la esposa de mi padre y el brillo en su mirada, delató que aquello era un detalle de peso en la elección del lugar para aquella reunión. Durante la comida, hablamos un poco de todo, de la infancia y travesuras de Nina, del nuevo puesto en la comisaría de Natsuki, hasta llegamos a hablar de mi estancia en España. Relaté por encima, las aventuras que me supuso aquel país de acogida los primeros años, la cultura tan diferente, el idioma que guardaba cierta dificultad y sin darnos cuenta habíamos permanecido de más en aquel restaurante.

"Según la tradición debéis estar separados unos días antes de la boda, me refiero al hecho de dormir juntos." No sabía en qué momento habíamos cambiado de tema, de nuevo regresamos a la inminente boda. Estaba claro que pasaba más tiempo tratando de evitar miradas intensas y bloqueando fantasías inalcanzables, que prestando atención a charlas banales.

"¿Qué más da? Si vivimos juntos, mamá. Además, por lo que recuerdo te casaste con Isey una vez que empezamos a vivir todos juntos."

"La tradición solo se respeta en el primer matrimonio." Se defendió Saeko y aquello me causó gracia. Siempre envidié un poco la relación que ambas tenían.

"Si este no funciona, no pienso volver a casarme de nuevo." Contestó Natsuki dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás en la silla. "No sabía que una boda era tan costosa y tan problemática." De repente, Natsuki centró su mirada esmeralda en mí y aquello fue como un dejavú. Hace más de diez años, estábamos en este mismo restaurante y me había dedicado una mirada parecida a esa, una intensa tratando de descubrir quien era y como podía afectarle mi presencia en su vida. "Espera, ya hemos estado aquí, ¿verdad?" Pronunció con aquella voz ronca y sonreí. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, ahora me daba cuenta, solo quería oírla reflexionar día y noche, a todas horas, solo quería oír su voz.

Aquí es donde nos conocimos la primera vez. Donde empezó todo, donde mi vida comienza, quise decirle todo aquello, pero me lo callé.

Como adivinando mis pensamientos, comenzó a sonreír ella también.

"Así que, aquí fue." Susurró sobre la mesa, sin desviar sus ojos esmeraldas de mi.

Aquí fue cuando me enamoré de ti.

Si, aquí fue.

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aqui. Ya nos queda relativamente poco, cada día que pasa nos acerca más al muy esperado día. Nos leemos a la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de MAi Hime no me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Arrojarse a la realidad**

Podría pasar toda mi vida observándola como la primera vez, desde el otro lado de la mesa. Aquello lo comprendía ahora, a escasas horas de perderla para siempre. A media tarde, Takeda se había unido a la reunión familiar en aquel restaurante en Ginza. Mientras intercambiábamos impresiones entre todos, contemplaba distraída la sonrisa de felicidad que portaba en el rostro el afortunado. Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y yo deseaba esa felicidad que rebosaba en Masashi. Inmersa en mi mundo, me preguntaba cómo sería mi vida de no haber abandonado a Natsuki, de haber seguido empecinada en formar parte de su vida por mucha distancia que hubiera puesto mi padre entre las dos. Y con solo imaginarme, que tal vez quien estuviera sentada junto a ella, compartiendo esa sonrisa de inmensa felicidad, fuera yo y no Takeda, el vértigo de la dicha me envolvía en su seno. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué clase de persona se boicotea su propia fortuna?

Shizuru Fujino era a todas luces el ser más estúpido de la tierra. Pensé en tercera persona, ya que era la única forma elegante que se me ocurría para insultarme a mi misma.

"Bueno, cuñada, ¿qué te está pareciendo el regreso a Tokio?" La voz de Masashi me había arrancado de mi propio infierno interior.

"Inesperado." Contesté en un suspiro, tratando de recolocar la máscara que hasta hace un segundo me acompañaba. "Todo esta muy diferente a como me lo esperaba." Aquella frase la había pronunciado sin pensar en segundas intenciones, pero según salían aquellas palabras por mi boca, comprendía que estaban abiertas a toda clase de interpretación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fuera?" Cuestionó Takeda ajeno a mis dolencias que justamente provocaba él, al mantener la mano de Natsuki sujeta entre la suya.

"Más de lo que me habría gustado." Resolví en una sonrisa tratando de desviar mi mirada de sus manos entrelazadas.

"Diez años y tres meses." Puntualizó Natsuki con la voz más grave aún que de costumbre. Me sorprendió el hecho de que supiera exactamente hace cuanto tiempo abandoné aquel paraíso para caer en decadencia. "Alguien tenía que llevar la cuenta." Soltó tras la mirada indescifrable que le dedicó su prometido.

"¡Eso ha sido mucho tiempo!" Exclamó Takeda admirado. "¿Fue por trabajo?" Cuestionó y me quedé observando perpleja, tal vez a él fuera al único que no le había llegado la versión oficial de los hechos.

"Un familiar cercano a Shizuru estuvo gravemente enfermo y ella fue a atenderle." Explicó Kuga distraída mientras tomaba de su taza de té.

"¿Por parte de madre?" Volvió a interrogar el flamante novio. Al parecer aquel tema lo tenía algo despistado. Asentimos todas en silencio, como si ocultáramos un secreto inconfesable frente a Nina. "¿Y cómo sigue tu familiar?" En esta ocasión ambas miradas fueron a caer sobre mi. Pensé que aquella era una brillante oportunidad para aclarar la situación y hablar con Natsuki, pero no podía hacerlo frente a Takeda. No sin desvelar algún detalle peliagudo.

"Tía Aomori está bien." Completé sonriente. "Fui a visitarla antes de tomar el shinkansen hasta aquí." Terminé.

"Eso son buenas noticias." Señaló Takeda realmente aliviado, parecía un buen chico y eso me tranquilizaba en cierta forma.

"¿Por qué no le contáis a Shizuru cómo os conocisteis?" Nina se pronunció saliendo de aquella fascinación dónde la habían introducido las pinturas. Takeda se echó a reír con cierto nerviosismo y las mejillas ligeramente teñidas al igual que Kuga. Recordé entonces que en Japón no era tan usual hablar de estos temas sin escandalizarse en cierto grado.

"No sé si es una historia que vaya a entretener a tu hermana mayor." La voz de Masashi seguía impregnada por un bochorno excesivo. Hasta que Saeko divertida le animó a contar aquella curiosa historia. "La verdad es que en nuestra relación intervino mucho el destino." Comenzó Masashi ya que Kuga guardó un silencio sepulcral. "Ambos teníamos abierta una investigación hacia el mismo individuo, ella por homicidio y yo por narcóticos, de esto claro está, hará dos años, cuando Natsuki aún era subinspectora. El caso es que una noche en una redada de narcóticos, me topé de frente con Kuga y no sabía que era policía." A medida que iba contando aquella historia, la risa afloraba en mi rostro, cualquiera diría que Masashi Takeda se tratara de un policía. "De modo que le disparé sin querer."

"Ha sido un rasguño." Puntualizó Natsuki hacia mi por primera vez. "Ni siquiera ha esperado a que le muestre la placa."

"He dicho alto en nombre de la ley." Se defendió el moreno, aquella situación me la podía imaginar perfectamente y resultaba hasta cómica. "En fin, la visité cada día en el hospital."

"Fueron solo dos días." Volvió a interrumpir Natsuki.

"Y la invité a salir y dijo que si." Concluyó risueño el moreno depositando nuevamente su mano sobre la de Natsuki, esta lo observó detenidamente y sonrió.

"Mi niña solo ha necesitado un balazo para asentar la cabeza." Resolvió Saeko divertida, había un deje de incomodidad en su tono, pero tan sutil que resultaba imperceptible. "Si practicáis lo suficiente esta historia, hasta podéis contarla de forma conjunta."

"Creo que a partir de hoy diremos que nos ha presentado un amigo." Respondió con ironía Natsuki. Evidentemente había captado el tono de su madre. "Tenemos que irnos, debo preparar demasiadas cosas para mañana, sin hablar de la maleta que no se hará sola."

"¿Por qué te empeñas en llevar una maleta tan grande a la playa?" Interrogó Saeko con tono quejumbroso.

"Porque voy por muchos días." Resolvió Kuga a medida que se incorporaba.

"¿Es que no entiendo por qué vais a Hawai con lo bonito que es Okinawa?" Continuó Saeko con sus quejas.

"Porque lo paga papá." Siguió la morena menor, lidiando con los reproches de su madre. "Mamá hablamos mañana en casa del asunto." Señaló y esta guardó silencio.

Era evidente que a Saeko no acababa de agradarle Masashi, pero no entendía exactamente que había que reprocharle al chico. Había algo que se escapaba a todo entendimiento y evidentemente no iban a hacerme partícipe de aquel sentimiento. Al permanecer a solas de nuevo con Saeko, pude comprobar en su rostro que la idea de ver a Natsuki casada con Masashi, no la complacía. Guardé silencio, no podía inmiscuirme en aquel dilema, no cuando aún no tenía claro qué hacer con el mío.

Ver a la morena con alguien más, no era la imagen más halagüeña. Y si a ello le sumáramos el hecho de que parecía resplandeciente y feliz, menos aún todavía. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma, por todos estos sentimientos que me golpeaban con fuerza, por volver a anhelar algo que perdí por voluntad propia, ¿por qué me castigaba el destino de aquel modo? De vuelta a casa, no pude evitar desviarme y tomar un camino muy conocido por mi. Llevaba escasas veinticuatro horas en Tokio y hasta ese instante no me pude sentir sola. Cerca de dónde vivía en un pasado que parece sacado de otra realidad alternativa, se encontraba un pequeño parque donde reinaba la naturaleza rodeada de tantos edificios y bulliciosa urbe. Ahí solíamos escondernos Natsuki y yo tras las clases, con el fin de ponernos al día, era el único lugar que fue testigo de nuestro breve noviazgo desde el inicio, ya que lo mantuvimos en secreto precisamente por la presión moral que nos rodeaba. En el parque seguía imperando la tranquilidad, las cigarras podían alzar su canto y el viento mecía suavemente las flores del ciruelo en otoño, todo el parque invadido por un tono rojizo lamentaba terriblemente mi situación.

Me senté en el banco donde antaño, en otra vida, me sentaba feliz y dichosa por tanto amor. Sonreí con nostalgia y deseé en lo más profundo del alma una pausa. Retroceder de nuevo en el tiempo y que en escasos segundos apareciera Natsuki después de mi. Abrazarnos hasta que nos dolieran los brazos y hacernos promesas difíciles de cumplir. Aquello era lo único que deseaba.

Otro sueño más que no se iba a cumplir.

¿Qué había ido a hacer ahí? Era más fácil y cómodo lamentarse desde Madrid, con la ignorancia que te concede el no saber que la persona amada es feliz sin ti. Me empeciné en reservar un vuelo pese a la acumulación de trabajo, para sufrir inútilmente por algo a lo que no tengo ya acceso. ¿Cómo he llegado a esto? Suspiré pesadamente hacia el aire. Debía deshacerme de esos pensamientos. De nada me serviría revivir un amor que había ahogado en el tiempo.

"Aún recuerdas este sitio." La voz ronca de Natsuki me arrancó de mi juicio interno, sorprendiéndome en el acto. ¿Acaso era el primer deseo que se me concedía?

"Es uno de los pocos lugares que no ha cambiado tanto." Solté observando el perfil de Kuga mirando hacia el frente, depositando su mirada intensa sobre los árboles de hoja caduca, mientras el viento arrastraba su fragancia hacia mi.

"¿Puedo?" Interrogó mostrando el rincón libre del banco, asentí y ella tomó asiento. "Tal vez lo notes diferente solo tú, porque lo ves todo con nuevos ojos."

"Puede ser…" Susurré. "Pero esto sigue igual." Ambas nos mantuvimos en silencio tras aquello. Durante un instante de tregua, pude disfrutar de su cercanía. Debía regresar a la realidad y explicar todos aquellos años de absoluto silencio.

"Al día siguiente, te busqué en todos los hospitales de Kioto." Arrancó Natsuki, aún sin dirigir su mirada hacia mi. "Luego comprendí que no había ningún familiar enfermo."

"Nunca lo hubo." Interrumpí mirando su perfil sereno y tranquilo. "Isey me expulsó de la familia. No quería que mis sentimientos por ti, destrozaran esto que habéis creado sin mi." Fue entonces cuando sus enormes ojos verdes, me observaron fijamente, parecían que brillaban con intensidad, más que nunca.

"¿Y para qué te ha vuelto a llamar?" Cuestionó sin reproche en su voz, simplemente era una duda que a ambas nos mantenía insatisfechamente en vilo.

"Para dejarme claro que había tomado la decisión correcta, supongo." Sonreí tristemente y dirigí mi mirada de nuevo al frente, a enfrentar la brisa del atardecer frío de otoño. "Ahora pareces feliz." No respondió a aquello, de nuevo un silencio de ultratumba envolvió al parque. "Necesitaba decirte que, lo sien…"

"Lo sientes." Interrumpió asintiendo con la cabeza. "Me lo has dejado claro en la carta de despedida." Sus orbes seguían refulgiendo debido a la multitud de emociones que trataba de controlar en su interior. "Al parecer no me merecía más que esas dos palabras."

"Si hubiese escrito más, me habrías buscado." Algo en mi interior comenzaba a desgarrarme el alma, al decir aquello dos lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por mis mejillas.

"¡Lo hice de todos modos!" La ira comenzó a dominar su tono ronco y seco, Natsuki comenzaba a agitarse en su asiento. Al exclamar aquello, se llevó ambas manos al rostro tratando de ocultar la rabia y el enfado.

"Pensé que con que sufriera una de las dos, era suficiente." Continué intentando acercarme a ella.

"No te atrevas a insinuar que solo has sufrido tú por las dos." De pronto, se echó hacia un lado impidiendo que la tocara. "No lo hagas." Se mordió el labio inferior con furia.

"Dijo que, si no me alejaba de ti, te esperaba el internado militar." Mi mente comenzaba a fallarme, ¿eso era realmente lo que había dicho? La discusión con mi padre que hasta hace unas horas tenía clara en mi mente, comenzaba a distorsionarse y a diluirse en el pasado. "No quería que acabarás destrozando tu sueño y tu futuro por…"

"Eso era decisión mía." Respondió sin dejarme acabar. "Tú temías a tu padre, a mi no me podía obligar a nada y mucho menos a enviarme a ningún campo de concentración." Bramó controlando la cólera que habitaba en su mirada.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé de nuevo, no sabía qué mas decir, durante todo este tiempo me había refugiado detrás de aquella mentira de Isey, ahora dicha en voz alta me daba cuenta de mi error.

"No lo acepto." Soltó incorporándose de donde se encontraba. "¿Sabes qué? Solo quería despedirme de este lugar." Comenzó a caminar hundiendo ambas manos en la chaqueta, a aquellas horas comenzó a refrescar.

Durante años me había negado la felicidad por miedo, miedo a destrozar su futuro, a destrozar el mío, pero en realidad era un temor de mi yo pasado, mi yo adolescente. Un pánico imaginario nacido del ¿ahora qué? A veces nos asusta dar tanto el paso solo por el pavor que nos causa cumplir un deseo, pensaba en una vez juntas, ¿qué haríamos? ¿de qué viviríamos? ¿cómo lo haríamos? Y dejé lo más importante de lado, a ella. Ahora era demasiado tarde para mi, no hay vuelta atrás por mucho que me empecinaba en exculpar mi actuación, mi decisión.

¿Qué pretendía ahora? ¿acaso pensé que un lo siento lo arreglaría todo? ¿borraría el pasado y mi torpeza? La había perdido para siempre y aquella boda únicamente era una puerta más hacia Natsuki que se cerraba irremediablemente. Me eché a llorar, desde que regresé era lo único que se me daba bien. Allí a oscuras con mi soledad, lloré hasta que las lágrimas se secaron y una vez después, aprendí a llorar sin ellas. La humedad me acompañó a casa y gracias a que era de noche, me sumergí en las oscuras sábanas de la morena y traté de buscar su rastro hasta que el sueño me invadió por completo.

Ya faltaba poco, solo restaban dos días para sellar mi destino. Me odié a mi misma y a mi suerte, siempre acababa perdiendo aquello que más me importaba por doblegarme a las circunstancias, ¿qué más podía hacer? Natsuki no solo me odiaba, sino me culpaba por todo lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente amanecí dormida, desperté cuando la luz del sol ya dominaba toda la habitación. Me sentía como si más que dormirme me hubiera desmayado. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero la irritación debido al llanto y a la luz intensa, dificultaron una acción tan simple como lo es volver a la realidad. Aquello era como volver a la adolescencia, a aquellos años oscuros en los que había días que no podías levantarte con normalidad y preferías dejarte caer sobre la cama unos minutos más, abrí los ojos finalmente y los proyecté sobre el techo rememorando la conversación de ayer con Natsuki. Conoce la historia, pese a ello me odia. Aquel era un breve y merecido resumen. Con eso en mente debía afrontar el segundo día en mi peor pesadilla, la boda de mi hermana.

Un silencio pacifico me envolvía, era como si la casa estuviera completamente abandonada. Después de una larga ducha deshaciéndome de los restos de ayer, descendí con cautela. Sabía que Natsuki no rondaría por aquí, pero no quería cruzarme con la persona más indeseable de mi vida, el causante de todo mi tormento, mi padre.

Llegué a la cocina casi de puntillas, necesitaba un calmante para el palpitante dolor de cabeza, que comenzaba a surgir desde lo mas profundo de mi psique. Con un par de píldoras en los labios y una taza de té, me disponía a enfrentar casi el medio día que restaba a aquella mañana.

"¿Shizuru? ¿Creí que habías ido con Saeko a la recepción?" Desde luego que aquella mañana no había empezado tal y como deseaba.

"¿Cuál recepción?" Ni siquiera sabía a qué hacía mención Isey.

"Donde se va a celebrar la boda de tu hermana." Su mirada oscilaba entre la extrañeza y la perplejidad. "¿Acabas de despertar?"

"Papá, llevo tres días sin dormir como es debido." Me quejé, pues temía a otro reproche. "Simplemente dilo, ¿cuál recepción?" Volví a cuestionar, tragando mis píldoras curativas.

"Tu hermana celebra la boda en el hotel Hilton de Odaiba, al parecer será todo un espectáculo y tu madre está ahí tratando de organizar hasta el último detalle, para que todo salga perfecto." Explicó tranquilamente mientras limpiaba las lentes, indiferente a las palabras que usaba para describir tal acción.

"Dudo que mi madre esté en el hotel Hilton ahora mismo." Respondí con un suspiro, estaba cansada. Aquello parecía una guerra interminable y mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

"¿Estas bien?" Cuestionó Isey preocupado.

"La verdad es que no, papa." Contesté abatida. "Y ahora que estamos a solas, no tenemos porqué fingir todo esto." Señalé hacia ambos. "Me has alejado de esta familia todos estos años y ahora me hablas de hermanas y madres… ¿Sabes?, has ganado tú. Me has mentido y te has salido con la tuya. Natsuki se va a casar, has convertido a Saeko en una mujer sumisa pese al carácter explosivo que mostraba los primeros días y ahora hasta tienes a una hija perfecta con la que empezar de cero. ¡Has vencido!" Exclamé sobre mi silla, sin alzar el tono, como si leyera el periódico una mañana cualquiera en mi ático de la gran vía de Madrid.

"¿A qué viene esto ahora?" Balbuceó Isey, al parecer sin comprender a donde quería ir a parar.

"A que me rindo, papá. Me has hecho la persona más desdichada del mundo, has arruinado lo único que me hacía feliz y te odio por ello. Te odio profundamente." Respondí con sinceridad, sin sentirlo lo más mínimo por él. "Lo dejo, dejo el trabajo, dejo tu vida y lo dejo todo. No quiero formar parte de nada que tenga que ver contigo." Solté antes de depositar la taza de té sobre el fregadero e incorporarme. "Me voy de aquí y no pienso volver a España. Encárgate tú del lanzamiento del nuevo juego, no me importa lo más mínimo, tu empresa, tu familia y tu reputación."

"Espera, ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿te has vuelto loca? Por esto mismo no quería que vinieses aquí, estas profundamente desequilibrada." Terminó mi padre, alzando la voz, dando un golpe sobre la mesa. Aquella era su acción favorita frente a mi.

"¿Y para qué me has llamado? ¿para qué querías restregarme todo esto en la cara?" Interrogué casi al borde del llanto, no podía evitar la ira que comenzaba a dominar mi interior, su simple forma de hablar me desquiciaba.

"No fui yo, Saeko me pidió que estuvieras presente, para ella era importante y quería complacerla." Soltó atropelladamente, era evidente que no mentía. ¿Saeko quería que estuviera presente?

"¿Te estás riendo de mi?" Cuestioné incrédula.

"Escúchame jovencita, si sales por esa puerta. Olvídate de regresar y de seguir siendo una Fujino." Continuó ajeno a mis palabras, siguió amenazando como si la decisión de abandonarlo a él y a su empresa fuera obra suya.

"¡Dios, papá! Métete el Fujino por dónde menos le de el sol." Aclaré alzando la voz por vez primera hacia mi opresor. "¿No ves que es un nombre, que solo me ha traído desgracia a mí y a mi madre?" Sin esperar respuesta, me dirigí hacia las escaleras de la casa y me dispuse a recoger mis escasas pertenencias, no pensaba pasar un solo día más en aquel horrible hogar.

"No me des la espalda cuando te hablo." Prolongó aquella retahíla de reproches propios de adolescentes. Ya no era una niña, era tiempo de tomar mis propias resoluciones.

"Debí dártela hace diez años." Grité desde la planta superior, sin detenerme. No podía más, debía deshacerme de aquellas cadenas imaginarias que me seguían atando al apellido Fujino, únicamente por un miedo que pertenecía al pasado.

Salí de aquella casa sin mirar atrás, detuve un taxi con la intención de hacer caso al consejo de mi tía Aomori, hasta que me di cuenta que continuaba cometiendo el mismo error de nuevo, ¿iba a irme sin despedirme de nadie? ¿de nuevo? Detuve aquel taxi y me dirigí hacia la única voz amiga que recibí desde que había llegado. Busqué a Reito Kanzaki, no sabía a quien más acudir ajeno a aquella casa. Al llegar a la floristería de Nao, lo descubrí frente a la puerta descargando un enorme furgón. Al verme descender del taxi con una maleta, por muy pequeña que era, adivinó mis intenciones y se mantuvo quieto a la espera de mi decisión.

"Necesito ayuda." Fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de romper en llanto.

Había hecho algo que siempre deseé hacer. Siempre quise deshacerme de mi padre y de mi vinculo Fujino con aquella familia y ahora que lo conseguía me entristecí, porque aquello era lo único que me unía a Natsuki. Ya no éramos nada más que hermanas y ahora me había desvinculado hasta de aquello. Con una tristeza desmedida, confié en Reito y le conté todas mis penas desde que poseía uso de razón, él me atendía pacientemente y en cada revés que mi padre me dedicó, Reito dejaba fluir sus emociones con los gestos que prodigaba. Relaté minuciosamente todo aquello, hasta culminar en la discusión de aquella misma mañana.

"¿Cómo has podido aguantar tanto?" Reito se encontraba más afectado de lo que pensé en un inicio, nos citamos en la misma cafetería donde el día anterior habíamos recordado nuestro pasado entre risas y alegrías.

"No lo sé." Me encogí de hombros, en aquel instante me sentía realmente diminuta. Ya no era directora general de nada, ni hija de nadie. Tenía la sensación de regresar a mis ocho años, cuando me di cuenta que mi madre no iba a despertar nunca más, me sentía solitaria y desprotegida. "Creí merecerme todo aquello durante todos estos años." Solté mirando hacia Kanzaki. "Ahora, sin nada más que perder, solo quiero ser libre, tomar mis propias decisiones y asumir mis propios errores."

"¿Has hablado con Natsuki de todo esto?" Interrogó el moreno fijando su amplia mirada en la mía.

"Lo intenté, de algún modo ya no soy capaz de llegar a ella." Suspiré pesadamente recordando la conversación en el parque. "Creo que lo mejor será que me marche. Solo necesito despedirme, no quiero cometer el mismo error que en el pasado."

"¡Quédate a la boda!" Sugirió Reito implorando. "Necesitas un tiempo para organizar todos tus pensamientos. Además, ahí estarán las tres y podrás despedirte de ellas como es debido." Tenía razón, no solo dejaría atrás a Natsuki, sino a Nina y a Saeko también. "Puedes disponer de mi casa hasta entonces." Ofreció y me sentí agradecida, por fin había conseguido hacer un amigo en Tokio. "Mi casa es tu casa." Sonreí.

"Te lo agradezco."

Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que podía comunicarme con Kanzaki, podía vaciar mi interior sin miedo a que me juzgue y comprendía hasta mis más disparatados desaciertos. Todo lo contrario que Natsuki, que desde que llegué fui incapaz de terminar una conversación, sin que se marchara abruptamente dejándome con la palabra inconclusa en los labios. No había forma de hacer las paces con ella y solo a través del perdón, conseguiría que el resto de mi futuro estuviera en completo equilibrio. Al parecer Kuga no deseaba esa paz para mi.

Reito me había abierto las puertas a su casa y me había instalado en la habitación de invitados. Sus padres le habían cedido aquel apartamento cuando ingresó a la universidad, era bastante amplio y espacioso. La luz procedente del exterior iluminaba todas las habitaciones. Agradecí de nuevo aquel gesto por su parte, sin él no sabría ahora mismo a donde ir, tal y como aseguró Kanzaki, debía reorganizar mi mundo interior para comenzar con una nueva vida.

A medida que las horas iban pasando, Reito me convenció para asistir a la fiesta de despedida de soltera que le había organizado él mismo. En aquel instante, no deseaba ver a nadie y mucho menos a Natsuki junto con su prometido. Solo deseaba recluirme en las cuatro paredes cedidas por Reito y esperar en ellas hasta el gran día, como si fuese un oso pardo invernando hasta la llegada de la primavera. Volver a tratar de iniciar una conversación con Natsuki, implicaba discutir nuevamente acerca de una decisión tomada hace diez años e influenciada directamente por Isey. Tras explicar aquello al moreno, este insistió en que deberíamos hablar y que la única forma de lograr llegar a Kuga de nuevo era mediante la persistencia.

Yo personalmente, llegué a un punto en que tratar de alcanzar la figura de Natsuki era algo tan imposible, como tratar de llegar al sol. No podía insistir en la idea de disculparme ante alguien que no aceptara mis disculpas. No había forma. No tenía caso. Pese a ello, ataviándome con un vestido sencillo, el último modelo que me restaba de mi escaso equipaje, con el que había viajado desde Kioto hasta ahí, acompañé a Reito hasta su fiesta. Era su acompañante y no podía dejarlo solo a escasos minutos de su debut.

"Será solo una copa." Advertí y él sonrió. No pude interpretar aquella sonrisa victoriosa como era debido, pero más tarde lo comprendí.

Al llegar al lugar, el puerto yumenashima de Tokio, me sorprendí, ¿acaso la temática de Natsuki para una boda era el mar? Aquel era un puerto deportivo, donde los yates y barcos privados atracaban. Miré confusa a Reito y él insistió en que íbamos por el camino correcto. Al girar por numerosas embarcaciones, descubrimos una lo suficientemente cargada de personal, con luces y música abordo, que comprendí que la fiesta se encontraba ahí. Al principio me detuve reacia, pues odiaba navegar, aquella sensación de permanecer flotante sobre un material solido que oscilaba de un lado a otro me ponía enferma. Quería regresar atrás sobre mis pasos y recluirme en mi cueva, pero Reito me lo impidió prometiéndome que será algo rápido. Comenzaba a oscurecer y las luces de la bahía, parpadeaban frente a mi como una ligera danza frente a mis ojos. Suspiré y di el primer paso hacia la cubierta, siguiendo muy de cerca al moreno que me sujetaba firmemente para impedir la gran huida con la que fantaseaba. Antes de encontrarnos con Natsuki, saludamos a multitud de invitados, que había convidado personalmente Kanzaki. La morena siempre había sido dada a las amistades y al ver aquella embarcación completamente llena, no me extrañaba en lo más mínimo.

"Por fin apareces." Aquella era la voz inconfundible de Natsuki. "Y acompañado por lo que veo." Sus palabras evidentemente iban dirigidas hacia Reito.

"¿Qué te parece todo esto?" Preguntó animado, obviando el tono de reproche en la segunda frase.

"No está nada mal." Soltó paseando su mirada esmeralda por toda la cubierta, viendo a los invitados sonreír y disfrutar de la noche joven de Tokio. Me sentí por un momento decepcionada por enésima vez con Natsuki, no me había regalado ni un segundo de su atención, ni siquiera para percibir el tremendo esfuerzo que me exigía flotar sobre un montón de hierro y madera. "Sabía que podía dejarlo todo en tus manos."

"¡Pues disfrútalo! Esta es la última fiesta a la que vas a asistir soltera." Ambos sonrieron ensimismados, era como si no estuviese ahí junto a ellos, como si fuese parte del mobiliario de aquel lujoso yate. "Voy a saludar al resto de los invitados." Se disculpó Reito y respiré aliviada, aquello era señal de que nos desplazaríamos y dejaríamos atrás a la morena. "Ahora vuelvo." Sonrió hacia mi, dándome un casto beso en la mejilla y dejándome completamente asombrada. "Estás preciosa." Antes de que pudiera responder nada, Kanzaki había desaparecido entre los invitados. Me mantuve quieta, tratando de respirar profundamente mientras Natsuki me observaba, el hecho de aparecer con Reito no le había hecho demasiada gracia, pero aquel beso en la mejilla menos aún.

"¿Ahora sales con Reito?" Cuestionó sin desviar su mirada de mi, aquello me ponía más nerviosa de lo que pretendía reconocer. Supongo que había llamado su completa atención.

"Me ha pedido que lo acompañara." Respondí dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella. En aquel instante, todo mi ser se estremeció imperceptiblemente, estaba increíblemente preciosa con su vestido, resaltaban sus ojos por encima de todo como si fuesen dos estrellas distantes que brillaban con fulgor.

"Qué amable por tu parte." Continuó asintiendo con la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, a ojos ajenos manteníamos una charla animada. "¿A qué viene rebelarte contra tu padre a estas alturas?" Cuestionó divertida después de un largo silencio.

"¿Ahora hablas de mi con mi padre?" Aquello me había extrañado, nunca imagine a Isey y a Natsuki compartiendo nada.

"Saeko estaba en casa cuando a ti te ha dado por estallar." La miré incrédula, casi asustada, si Saeko estaba en casa, Nina… "Tranquila, Nina estaba bañándose. No ha oído nada." Natsuki me había leído la mente, respiré aliviada.

"Creía que estaba supervisando la recepción." Respondí tranquilamente, ¿acaso Isey tampoco sabía que Saeko se encontraba en casa?

"Es mañana." Fue su escueta contestación, sin desviar su mirada de mi. "Saeko me dijo que a estas alturas estarías en Kioto, saliste de casa dando un portazo." Su tono de voz, aunque ronco, parecía suavizarse con la brisa marina, la oscuridad lo había dominado todo y en cubierta tímidamente las luces comenzaban a encenderse.

"No puedo irme sin despedirme." Aquello salió demasiado inocente de mis labios y Natsuki sonrió ampliamente divertida, como si se tratara de una broma. "He aprendido la lección." Solté molesta, adoraba su sonrisa, pero en aquel momento su condescendencia me fastidiaba.

"¿Y dónde te hospedas?" Cuestionó después de un instante, recomponiendo de nuevo su figura.

"En casa de Reito." Con aquella frase, eliminé cualquier resto divertido de la frase anterior. Sin dejarme siquiera explicar la situación, Natsuki me sostuvo del brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la segunda planta de aquella embarcación, abriéndonos camino entre todos los invitados. Su agarre firme, impedía que pudiera deshacerme de él y sus pasos se detuvieron en el único camarote de aquel yate, encerrándonos en él. "¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora?" Solté sobándome el brazo, aún tenía marcados sus dedos en la piel.

"¿En casa de Reito? ¿Con todas las personas que hay en el mundo, tienes que fijarte precisamente en Reito?" Sus interrogantes iban cargados por una rabia inmensa. No daba crédito a aquello que insinuaba.

"Creó que te estas pasando de la raya. No quiero recordarte que precisamente he venido a tu boda. No tienes ningún derecho…" Comencé a quejarme cuando me interrumpió.

"Ya no tratas a la persona que te ha invitado, ¿por qué sigues aquí?" Cuestionó duramente acercándose a mí para dejarme claro su disgusto.

"Te equivocas, estoy aquí precisamente por tu madre. Ella fue quien realmente me ha invitado." En aquel instante los esmeraldas me miraron sorprendidos, aumentando así de tamaño. Yo tampoco fui capaz de creer en aquella información, pero Natsuki supo como relacionar aquello.

"¿Estas tratando de boicotear esta boda junto a mi madre?" ¡Espera!, ¿qué? Sus alusiones comenzaban a exasperarme, pero en cuanto vio mi rostro transformarse, comprendió que no sabía de qué me estaba hablando. "No me lo puedo creer, esta mujer no tiene límites. ¡Vais a acabar conmigo! ¡Las dos!" Exclamó furiosa. De pronto, se escuchó claramente como alguien cerraba la puerta con cerrojo desde el otro lado. Ambas nos mantuvimos en silencio, tratando de comprender qué sucedía.

"Abre esta puerta inmediatamente, no tengo por qué seguir escuchando tus delirios." Aclaré ofendida por todas las acusaciones que comenzaba a atribuirme la morena. De modo que me dirigí a la puerta y traté de abrirla personalmente, antes de que me detuviera, pero estaba clausurada a cal y canto.

Natsuki me observó con horror y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba tratando de forzar aquella obstrucción. No había forma. Por más que giramos el pomo, este no cedía. Alguien definitivamente nos había encerrado.

"No le veo la gracia a esto." Declaré enfurecida.

"¡No tengo nada que ver!" Exclamó ella.

"Tú me has conducido hasta aquí." Señalé lo evidente y Natsuki se pasó la mano derecha por su extensa cabellera.

Tras forcejear una vez más y pedir ayuda, ambas nos sentimos derrotadas y nos sentamos sobre aquella cama abatidas. Era evidente que nos habían encerrado ahí a conciencia. Y no fue hasta entonces que percibí que Takeda no se encontraba en aquel barco. De no ser así, tal vez habría sido imposible encerrarnos juntas. De pronto, mi peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, aquel barco obtuvo vida propia y comenzó a rugir y a temblar. Todo mi interior comenzó a estremecerse. El movimiento, aunque lento, podía percibirse claramente. Traté por todos los medios de tranquilizarme, solo sería un corto paseo por la bahía, no había de que preocuparse, pero a medida que me repetía aquello como un mantra, los motores adquirían más fuerza y la embarcación se deslizaba con más soltura sobre el agua.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Cuestionó Kuga al verme palidecer sobre la cama, mientras intentaba sostenerme a algo lo suficientemente solido como para deshacerme de aquella desagradable sensación.

"¿Por qué se mueve?" Pregunté aterrada abriendo los ojos por primera vez y viéndola junto a mi, de pie sin desviar la vista de mi actuación.

"Es un barco." Puntualizó mientras era testigo del espanto que se dibujaba en mi rostro. "Vale, vale… No pasa nada, solo será un paseo hasta alta mar y luego…"

"¿Qué?" La interrumpí temerosa a que continuara relatando los pasos de aquella endiablada travesía. "¿Alta mar?" Aquello sonaba muy profundo.

"¿Por qué has subido de todos modos?" Cuestionó endureciendo el tono, al parecer era incapaz de olvidar su odio hacia mi.

"Por tu culpa, no eres capaz de tener una despedida de soltera normal, como todos los mortales." Solté precipitadamente incorporándome para tratar de defenderme frente a una nueva discusión, estábamos incapacitadas para dejar de discutir. De repente, una ola rompe en el casco y la embarcación se sacudió levemente, aquello fue suficiente como para paralizarme presa de un ataque de pánico.

"Eh, eh… Solo es una ola." Susurró Natsuki abrazándome para intentar tranquilizarme. "Solo es una ola." Repitió lentamente estrechándome con fuerza y únicamente de ese modo, el alma regresó a mi cuerpo. Kuga era lo único sólido que necesitaba para saberme protegida del vaivén del líquido bajo mis pies.

"No puedo más." Sollocé sobre su pecho, ahora con aquellos centímetros extra que había ganado la morena, su barbilla encajaba perfectamente sobre mi cabeza.

"Si que puedes." Continuó murmurando, jamás había echado en falta tanto aquel tono sosegado y cálido, como en aquel instante. "Estoy aquí contigo, no pasará nada." Aquello mitigaba mi miedo y me serenaba. Nos mantuvimos largo rato de pie, una frente a la otra, con los brazos firmemente entrelazados, respirando suavemente y aspirando la fragancia de Natsuki. Estaba a salvo.

"Lo siento." Mascullé con lágrimas en los ojos. "Lo siento." Repetí, ya me disculpaba por aquello y por todo lo demás, con Natsuki había acumulado tantos errores que me faltaba una vida más para continuar disculpándome.

"Yo también lo siento." Contestó y me mantuve en silencio, ¿por qué iba ella a disculparse? "También fue culpa mía, yo había insistido." Su voz sonaba entristecida, abatida, pero sus brazos me estrechaban con fuerza. "Yo presioné para contar lo nuestro a nuestros padres, pese a que nos adelantaron la noticia de que Saeko estaba embarazada. Si hubiese guardado silencio ante aquello, nada de esto habría sucedido." Declaró temblando y alcé la mirada hacia ella. "La culpa es solo mía." Repitió descendiendo su acuosa mirada hacia la mía.

No daba crédito a lo que oía, habían pasado diez años para entender que todo aquello fue un cúmulo de malos entendidos, de actuaciones erróneas por parte de dos adolescentes y sobre todo de una situación que se escapaba completamente a nosotras mismas, ¿qué podía hacer entonces si me echaban de mi propia casa por ser homosexual? ¿qué podría hacer ella para dar conmigo en una región que desconocía y sin ayuda de la única persona en el mundo que sabía donde me encontraba? Las dos nos mantuvimos observándonos en la penumbra de aquel camarote, cerrado a cal y canto, rodeadas por la inmensidad del mar. Percibiendo como siendo simples motas de polvo en aquel instante envueltas por una magnificencia que desconocíamos, éramos incapaces de odiarnos sin hacerlo contra nosotras mismas. No podía continuar en aquella lucha eterna con alguien por quien lo sentía todo. ¿Qué mas podría hacer?

Nos metimos en la extensa cama, como antaño y abrazadas, tratamos de acercar aquellos diez años de separación. Estuvimos toda la noche contando y relatando nuestras hazañas, cómo había llegado a convertirse en policía pese a que el señor Kuga la rechazara en primera instancia y cómo su madre desaprobaba aquella resolución. La situación con mi padre después de que me marchara, el nacimiento de Nina y la paz silenciosa que eso trajo consigo y yo por mi parte relaté la convivencia con mi tía Aomori, los viajes de erasmus que mi padre pagaba con el fin de estudiar en el extranjero y aprender idiomas, lo más alejada que podía de casa, la vida en España y la soledad en todas las fechas claves que sentía en mi interior. Habíamos confesado cada pensamiento, que reteníamos en nuestro interior hasta que el sol volvió a salir de nuevo. Sabía que a escasas horas sería una mujer casada y no hubo ningún acercamiento por mi parte que pudiera perturbar el inicio de un matrimonio saludable. Habíamos permanecido como en el pasado, abrazada mientras hablábamos del pasado y de nuestro futuro juntas. Ahí aprendí que había cientos de formas de hacer el amor, sin desnudar los cuerpos. Aquella noche habíamos hecho el amor como en nuestro inicio, por última vez. Cuando escuchamos, el cerrojo ceder, supimos que habíamos llegado de nuevo a la orilla y que éramos las últimas en salir. La despedida de soltera había finalizado, había que volver a la realidad.

Cuando descendía por la rampa, comprendí que me había deshecho de mi miedo a navegar, ahora cada vez que me sentiría en alta mar, rememoraría los esbeltos brazos de Natsuki envolviéndome y del pánico pasaría a una paz indescriptiblemente infinita. En otoño, las mañanas refrescaban y junto al mar, la brisa era más brusca. Encogidas llegamos a tierra firme, sin dar con nuestro carcelero.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?" Cuestionó Natsuki junto a su vehículo. No conseguía dar con Reito, lo más probable era que se hubo marchado cuando el barco atracó. "Puedes venir conmigo a casa." Sonrió tratando de pasar ambas manos por mis brazos, para entrar en calor. Asentí con la cabeza y las dos nos adentramos en el coche.

"No puedo estar contigo a solas sin desear algo más de ti." Susurré una vez en el interior cálido de aquel Volkswagen. Lo había dicho en voz alta, porque no me quedaba más alternativa. Quería a Natsuki, tanto o más que el primer día y si permanecía una noche más con ella, tal y como la que vivimos ahí mismo, no sería capaz de contenerme. "Iré a casa de Reito." Continué, aunque me partiera el corazón, sabía que su mirada contenía una herida profunda al persistir en la idea de marcharme con Kanzaki, pero era por el bien de ambas. No podía pedirle a esas alturas, que anulara su matrimonio.

"Shizuru." Se quejó acariciándome el rostro con la mano.

"Por favor." Supliqué recibiendo su caricia, no conseguía controlar mis ganas de besarla, de aferrarme a ella y Natsuki me lo ponía cada vez más difícil.

"Esta bien." Cedió con un adorable puchero.

Condujo por las calles de Tokio lentamente, alargando el camino todo lo que pudo. Se lo agradecí silenciosamente, porque disfrutaba de su compañía. Aunque nos envolvía un insondable mutismo, era bastante cómodo escuchar la respiración de la morena. Tenía claro que mi felicidad residía ahí, junto a ella, en la distancia entre sus dos brazos y aquellos momentos placenteros que me otorgaba su sola presencia. Pero no era quien, para pedirle un sacrificio tan inmenso, no quería que en unos años recordara aquella suplica con reproche. La amaba tanto que era capaz de hacerme a un lado para permitirle ser feliz, aunque esa felicidad se la ofreciese alguien más que no era yo. ¿Qué era amar si no eso? Miraba su perfil plácidamente, intentando grabar aquellos últimos recuerdos de Natsuki.

"Aquí es." Señaló hacia el número noventa y tres, el portal donde residía su amigo. Asentí en silencio antes de descender. "¿Qué harás ahora?" Enfoqué mis ojos hacia su profunda mirada y comprendí que se refería a después de aquello.

"Regresaré a casa, en Kioto." Aquello era mi único hogar, el año que había pasado en Tokio, solo fue un sueño.

"¿Puedo visitarte?" Interrogó casi suplicante, ahora que nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar a mitad de camino, no era capaz de dejarme marchar.

"No podemos." Rechacé aquella idea contundentemente. "Tú serás una mujer casada y yo no soportaría verte…" Me interrumpí, no podía decirlo. "Además, ya no nos une nada más, no soy una Fujino, ¿recuerdas?" Traté de bromear y sonrió tristemente.

"¿Y qué eres ahora?" Continuó con aquella broma. Rememoré el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

"Viola. Shizuru viola." Sentencié y de pronto, aquella broma ya no me parecía tan descabellada. "Así se llamaba mi madre y tía Aomori."

"Encantada Shizuru Viola, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte." Soltó ofreciendo su mano, que no dude en entrelazar, recibiendo un suave beso en ella por parte de la morena. Me mordí el labio inferior, era más de lo que podía tolerar.

Descendí de aquel Volkswagen sintiendo un vacío enorme en mi interior. Las lágrimas comenzaban a descender sin apenas pedir permiso, no miré atrás ni una sola vez, temía que al hacerlo no pudiera continuar mi camino. No oí el motor rugir del vehículo de Natsuki, hasta desaparecer en aquel portal y cerrar tras de mi. Lloré sentada en aquellas escaleras hasta perder el juicio. Había perdido a Natsuki para siempre, había cerrado la última puerta abierta hacia nuestro futuro y lo había hecho después de aclarar nuestro pasado. No había vuelta atrás. No podía decidir nuevamente por ella, si seguía con aquel matrimonio hacia delante, no podía exigirle que dejara a Takeda por mi. Ascendí lentamente las tres plantas sin ascensor, rememorando cada segundo de aquella noche y al llegar a la puerta, me mantuve quieta, sin saber aún si quería entrar e interactuar con el moreno o no. Mañana era la boda, no podía irme precisamente ahora. No hubo necesidad de llamar, Reito abrió la puerta y sin decir nada más, me abrazó sabiendo realmente qué era lo que me ocurría.

"Ya esta, ya queda poco." Susurró en mi oído y me desvanecí en sus brazos.

La vida me había arrojado a la realidad de una forma cruel.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por los comentarios y por vuestra lectura. Esta historia es muy cortita, no tenía tiempo para alargarla más. Así que os informo que el siguiente es el último capítulo, porque como asegura Reito, ya queda poco.

Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

* * *

 **Un futuro aceptable sin ti.**

Desperté pasado el mediodía, al despertar, la vuelta a la realidad había sido más dura de lo esperado. Apenas había ingerido nada desde el día anterior, sumándole el hecho de que no pegué ojo en toda la noche y la serie de emociones vividas como si fuese aquello un carrusel de sentimientos a punto de descarrilar, sumando todo aquello explicaba a la perfección mi desfallecimiento.

Aquel viernes, poseía ciertos tintes oscuros. Al incorporarme levemente comprendí que no estaba en mi hogar, ni en la habitación de Natsuki en casa de Isey, ¿dónde diablos estaba? Recorrí la mirada por la estancia tan impersonal y fue cuando llegó a mi cual Epifanía, que se trataba de la habitación de invitados de Reito. Suspiré pesadamente dejando caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás, sobre la almohada.

Natsuki se va a casar. Repetí para mi misma. Había recobrado la cordura de nuevo. Tenía claro ese hecho, aunque me doliera. Me incorporé completamente sentada sobre la cama y abracé ambas rodillas a mi pecho. Si mi vida era un infierno hasta aquel instante, ¿mañana dejaría de vivir? No lo sabía, no podía adelantarme a los hechos. Me dirigí hacia la ducha, que ya conocía y me introduje en ella para lograr rearmar mi dignidad y algo de mi ser. El agua cálida despejaba la tristeza de mi piel, dejándola más rosácea de lo que era en realidad. Traté de retener el llanto que amenazaba con salir, pero no podía distinguir mis lágrimas del agua que descendía de la ducha y me dejé llevar. Después de cuarenta minutos claustrada en aquella ducha, salí envuelta en una amplia toalla y descubrí mi vestido sobre el sofá de la entrada. Aquel vestido burdeos, que había escogido en la boutique de Tokiha. ¿Qué raro? Antes no estaba ahí. No había nada ahí.

Al girarme sobre mis pasos e ir a recluirme a mi nueva habitación de los lamentos, descubrí a Saeko de frente.

"Reito me dijo que estarías aquí y me dio la llave de su apartamento." Asentí en silencio casi aliviada. "No te conviene andar por ahí, en la casa de un hombre soltero, al desnudo. La gente lo puede malinterpretar." Regañó mi madre en funciones.

"Soy lesbiana, Reito lo sabe y con eso me basta." Solté dirigiendo mis pasos hacia la habitación, debía vestirme con algo más cómodo para la ocasión. "Lo siento, Saeko. Siento que hayas tenido que oír la discusión con mi padre." Continué desde el otro lado de la puerta entreabierta. Mi voz sonaba demasiado sincera, no tenía ganas de fingir una fortaleza, que de por sí, sabía que no poseía.

"Se que has pasado la noche con mi hija." Al oír aquello guardé silencio y me mantuve quieta, como si fuese de mármol, ¿su madre habrá cerrado la puerta del camarote adrede? Imposible, no estaba en el barco. Me apresuré en ponerme unos pantalones y salí a su encuentro.

"No es como tú crees." La vi de pie al otro lado, su rostro parecía serio y cansado. "No pasó nada entre las dos." Volví a repetir.

"Lo sé." Susurró sentándose en el sofá de la sala, donde se encontraba expuesto el vestido. "Llegó esta mañana a casa afligida y confusa." Suspiré de nuevo aliviada. "Lo que no puedo entender es, ¿por qué no le has dicho nada?" Me miró extrañada, con esos amplios ojos pero sin el esmeralda de Natsuki.

"¿A qué te refieres? Ella lo sabe todo, no le oculté ningún detalle." Me senté frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesita del té de Reito.

"¿Entonces por qué no ha cancelado la boda todavía?" La miré confusa, no sabía realmente que quería decir con aquello. "No me malinterpretes, conozco vuestro pasado y sé lo mucho que te quiere pese a que lo intentó negar y disimular infinidad de veces, desde que llegaste." Continuó perpleja. "Por eso no entiendo por qué sigue hacia delante con esta farsa."

"Eso debiste preguntárselo a ella." Sentencié sincera, tratando de medir el tono, no quería que pensase que mi objetivo era desenlazar aquella relación. "Yo no he venido para separar a nadie, solo quería verla una última vez y hacer las paces con mi pasado." Volví a dejar claro, aunque aquella resolución me desintegraba por dentro.

"¿Vais a tirar vuestra historia por la borda?" Preguntó incrédula. Saeko se había implicado demasiado en aquella relación nuestra.

"No se trata de eso."intenté explicar. "La amo lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que no tengo nada que ofrecerle ahora mismo y que será más feliz con Takeda." Alegué avergonzada, sinceramente regresaría a casa a empezar de cero, ahora mismo poco tenía que brindar.

"Me decepcionas, Shizuru. El amor está para defenderlo y luchar por él." La morena estaba desatada, odiaba ver a Natsuki con Takeda y quería que yo la ayudara para deshacerse de él. No guardaba las suficientes fuerzas como para aquellos reproches ahora.

"No puedo defender algo que ni siquiera me pertenece." Endurecí el tono.

"Te equivocas, siempre te ha pertenecido. La he visto más alegre en solo estos dos días, que durante estos últimos diez años. ¿Acaso no puedes ver más allá de ti?" Se incorporó furiosa, ¿qué más podía hacer yo? Sabía que Saeko era una madre amorosa que trataba de proteger a su hija, pese a que esta fuera lo suficientemente madura como para cometer sus propios errores.

"Sinceramente, no." Zanjé cansada. "Mi madre antes de morir me ha explicado algo bastante sencillo, si debes hacer a alguien escoger, mejor dejarlo estar. Para quien ama realmente la elección es muy clara." Continué suavizando el tono. "No la presionaré para romperle el corazón a alguien más. La decisión la debe tomar ella." Volví a repetir y lo haría hasta el cansancio.

"Ella es capaz de conformarse con Takeda y ser infeliz el resto de su vida, con tal de no partirle el corazón a nadie." El tono de voz de Saeko era demasiado maternal, la preocupación la hacia enloquecer y ser capaz de presentarse ahí, para manipular los sentimientos de su hija.

"Natsuki es muy noble." Sonreí ante la frase de la morena. "Pero ella sabrá escoger sabiamente."

"¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si te deja escapar? ¿Y si se acaba casando con el inútil de Masashi?" Arrancó Saeko más preocupada aún, hasta que me acerqué a ella y le sostuve ambas manos entre las mías.

"Me halagas, Saeko. No sabes cuánto, pero si se queda con Masashi, será su propia elección y merece ser ella quien lo decida para bien o para mal." Relaté arrodillada frente a ella. "Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, incluso esto. No me debes nada, no tienes por qué cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Natsuki hace diez años, aquello ya pasó. Ahora simplemente, déjala vivir a su manera, de la forma que ella elija." Susurré deshaciéndome de sus lágrimas también. Nunca creí que me encariñaría con aquella mujer, ni mucho menos que le guardara sentimientos de afecto.

"¿A dónde iras ahora?" Cuestionó aún inquieta y sonreí ante lo obvio.

"A mi hogar." Sonreí, aunque dos lágrimas surcaran mi mejilla. "Estaré bien."

Aquello era cierto, en unas horas regresaría a la ciudad que me vio nacer y crecer. Reharía mi vida de nuevo y trataría de dejar todo aquello atrás. Si pensaba en Nina, sufría levemente, pero en realidad no nos conocíamos, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad. Tal vez cuándo crezca y me busque, podamos tejer nuevos lazos entre nosotras. De momento, poner distancia y fabricar nuevos recuerdos era algo primordial.

Reito apareció pasadas las siete de la tarde, aquel viernes evidentemente, era día laboral y Kanzaki salía abatido de la oficina. Entre los dos preparamos la cena y charlamos de cosas banales, hasta que finalmente confesó ser el autor de la broma en la embarcación. Saeko le había pedido que nos encerrara en algún lugar de aquella fiesta, con el fin de aclarar el pasado. Ella sabía que de alguna forma íbamos a arreglar nuestras diferencias, si no teníamos más remedio que hablar entre nosotras, sin la ocasión de salir huyendo como siempre. Astucia y razón nunca le faltaron a Saeko. Le relaté la visita de la morena y este escuchó silencioso, me explicó que esa obsesión por separar a su hija de Masashi derivaba en que realmente Kuga no había escogido a Takeda por iniciativa propia, sino presionada en cierta medida por su padre. El señor Kuga la coaccionaba, le prometía un ascenso y propiedades si se unía a Takeda para consolidar su relación, los padres de ambos novios eran amigos de la infancia y no había dicha más grande para ellos, que unir a sus dos primogénitos.

La decisión que debía tomar Natsuki, acaba de adquirir tintes más oscuros y profundos. Aún así pensaba que no debía intervenir. Ahora entendía aún más la preocupación de Saeko.

Al día siguiente era el gran día. Todo eran nervios y estrés, sabía que poco podía hacer más que sonreír y tratar de aparentar felicidad y alegría. La boda se celebraría en el hotel Hilton de Odaiba tal y como advirtió Isey. Aquel era su regalo para con la morena, ya que el señor Kuga se había estirado tanto en comprar a su hija en el día más feliz de su vida, una propiedad, el viaje de novios a Hawai y organizar un futuro ascenso. Demasiadas molestias, se había tomado el señor Kuga, para mi gusto.

La recepción a la que tanto hizo referencia Isey, era una amplia terraza cedida por el hotel, con vistas hacia el mar y hacia el horizonte de Tokio. Ahí se realizaría la ceremonia, el convite iría en los amplios comedores del hotel y el disfrute de todos los invitados hasta altas horas de la noche se daría en la discoteca privada. También habían cedidas unas habitaciones, para aquellos familiares e invitados, que habían llegado desde tierras lejanas y necesitaban pasar la noche. La floristería se había encargado de decorar toda la terraza y hacer enormes centros de mesa coloridos y bien ornamentados. Todo aquello daba un resultado perfecto. Los asistentes, disfrutaban de todos los detalles, minuciosamente planeados por Saeko, que sonreía alegremente recibiendo a los visitantes.

Reito y yo llegamos un poco más tarde de la hora prevista. No quería correr el riesgo de toparme con mi padre. Nina al verme, corrió a mi encuentro alertando a Saeko de mi llegada, me dedicó una escueta mirada en la distancia y me dirigí hacia la famosa recepción. Todo estaba pensado hasta el mínimo detalle. Me acerqué a la barra y me pedí una copa de vino blanco, iba a necesitar todo el alcohol que pudiera tolerar mi mente sin llegar a arrastrar la lengua. Algunos asistentes ya daban buena cuenta de la barra libre. La boda daría comienzo a las siete de la tarde y ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso. Takeda esperaba paciente junto al oficiante de la boda, estaba bastante nervioso, pues iba de un lado hacia el otro. El traje de color azul marino, le sentaba como un guante.

"¿Por qué se retrasa tanto?" Se rumoreó al fondo de donde nos encontrábamos Reito y yo, ambos nos dirigimos una mirada de severa preocupación.

Mi padre no hacía más que darle conversación al oficiante para impedir que este se fijara en el reloj continuamente. El padre de Kuga plantado junto a los padres de Masashi, sonreían nerviosos sin saber realmente a qué se debía el retraso. Busqué a Saeko por todas partes sin éxito, tal vez se encontraba junto a la novia dando los últimos retoques. El murmullo de los presentes se hacía notar, pues todos se cuestionaban la ubicación de la novia. Cuando llevaba treinta minutos de retraso la ceremonia, los camareros se paseaban entre los presentes para ofrecerles algo de beber. Reito estaba a punto de desaparecer entre la multitud en busca de Natsuki, algo grave debía de estar pasando, hasta que se detuvo. Ambas morenas salían y se encaminaban hacia el oficiante y el novio, que respiró aliviado un segundo. Natsuki estaba hermosa en aquel vestido blanco, parecía el cisne salido del lago de Tchaikovski, pura y nívea se deslizó hasta quedar junto a su prometido que le extendió la mano, lleno de dicha. Su figura esbelta, sus curvas definidas y su belleza infinita, provocaron diferentes suspiros en todas las direcciones, con ello se ganó la disculpa por el retraso de todos los invitados incluido el oficiante, que sonreía embelesado por poder observar de primera mano, aquella belleza salvaje tan de cerca.

Por un momento supuse que no habría boda, que Natsuki me había escogido a mi. El universo no estaba de mi parte, ni la fortuna. Finalmente, todos fuimos testigos de aquella unión. En apenas quince minutos, habíamos presenciado un beso romántico que daba cierre a aquel rito del amor, recibiendo de los presentes alabanzas y felicitaciones.

El oficial los había declarado marido y mujer.

Sonreí rendida, Natsuki se había casado.

Takeda había ganado.

Y a mi me tocaba regresar en el tren de las diez a casa.

Después de la ceremonia, los novios permanecieron en la fiesta, inaugurando el baile de bodas. El señor Kuga estaba orgulloso de su hija, Saeko no pudo tolerar el llanto, aunque sonriera. Los presentes alegaban tratarse de lágrimas de felicidad. Solo ella y yo conocíamos la verdad. Y yo tenía intención de llevármela a la tumba. Busqué a Nina y la abracé como nunca antes lo había hecho y le sugerí que me visitara en cuanto tuviera edad para viajar sola. La pequeña Fujino era más astuta y comprendió que se trataba de una despedida. Saeko se fundió en un abrazo conmigo y dio rienda suelta a su sollozo, prometí volver a verla, aunque no fuera cierto y le deseé tantos nietos como pudiera malcriar para hacerla reír.

"Felicidades a la pareja del año." Mi voz era de pura alegría, sabía colocarme la máscara demasiado bien y maquillar mi peor momento con la mejor de las sonrisas. Takeda fue el primero en girarse.

"Muchas gracias, cuñada." Su alegría era pura y real, por un instante sentí envidia de él.

"Os deseo la mayor de las felicidades." Continué dedicándole dos besos a Masashi, que parecía sin seguir creyéndose su suerte. "Estás radiante." Aquel halago iba dirigido por entero a Natsuki, que me miraba asustada, sus orbes esmeraldas escondían una tristeza enorme que supo camuflar muy bien a todo el mundo.

"Tú también." Intentó sonreír y aquello se convirtió en mi sonrisa favorita.

"Que seáis muy felices." Solté antes de dar la vuelta y marcharme.

Reito insistió en acompañarme a la estación de tren, pero le detuve. No quería que en el día más importante de Natsuki, otro amigo desapareciera. Sabía a qué venía exactamente y aquella boda cumplió mis expectativas con creces. Una vez en mi asiento, respiré tranquila y dejé que la máscara se desvaneciera. Aquello parecía una maldición, siempre que subía a aquel tren lo hacía presa de una tristeza indescriptible. Durante las cuatro horas casi, que hubo de trayecto. Lloré en silencio. Por todo lo que dejé atrás, por Nina, por Natsuki, por aquella vida tan lejana que me parecía tener en Madrid. Había tocado fondo y según decía mi madre, tras tocar fondo solo nos queda ir en una única dirección, hacia arriba.

Tía Aomori me esperaba paciente en la estación de Kioto, sabía por la última información, que mi llegada sería definitiva. No volvería a viajar y me asentaría de una vez por todas para echar raíces junto a ella. Al verme, aún con el vestido de la ceremonia, me abrazó e impidió que mis piernas flaquearan ahora que había llegado a mi meta.

"Las mujeres Viola nunca hemos tenido suerte en el amor." Susurró poco después al llegar a casa.

Aquello era cierto, mi tía jamás se había casado. Todos sus pretendientes habían sido hombres casados que solo querían aprovecharse de ella y mi madre, murió sin saber qué era la felicidad, ¿por qué iba a ser yo la excepción? ¿por qué iba Natsuki a escogerme a mi?

"No pretendo encontrar la felicidad en el amor." Respondí a mi tía que mecía mi pelo, aquello era una actividad que siempre entusiasmaba a mi madre. Cada vez que me entristecía o enfermaba, llegaba a mi habitación y me acariciaba el pelo suavemente hasta inducirme a un sueño profundo. "Solo vivir en paz."

Solo vivir en paz, en aquello se resumía mi existencia.

Después de aquello dormí profundamente y en el fondo deseaba no despertar.

.

.

.

 _tres meses después…_

Lo primero que había hecho era deshacerme del apellido Fujino. No quería que mi futuro, se viera influenciado por el yugo paterno. Necesitaba demostrarme a mí misma que era capaz de ser completamente independiente. Eliminé todo rastro de mi padre y me otorgaron el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Oficialmente era Shizuru Viola tal y como deseé. No volví a pisar España, ni tenía previsto hacerlo. Busqué trabajo en una oficina de turismo en Osaka, debido al nivel alto en idiomas que poseía. Con mi sueldo podía permitirme vivir desahogadamente en Osaka, pero prefería tomar el transporte público diariamente hasta Kioto, junto a tía Aomori. Vivía envuelta en una sencillez que me producía mucha satisfacción. No poseía bienes materiales como antaño, aquello le daba más valor a todo lo que conseguía con mi esfuerzo y empeño. En la temporada baja de turismo, trabajaba por horas en la oficina de correo. Ahí conocí en poco tiempo a todos los vecinos de Kioto.

En Kioto, el tiempo era más lento, más pausado. Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta estábamos ambas Viola a las puertas del siguiente año. El último día de diciembre, nadie en Kioto abría sus negocios, las oficinas gubernamentales permanecían cerradas hasta el cuatro de enero, eso se traducía en vacaciones. Disponía de seis días de descanso en los que no sabía realmente qué hacer pues eran los primeros en toda mi vida de empleada. Tomaba la cámara fotográfica que había comprado con los ahorros de ambos trabajos y salía a disparar momentos y capturarlos con mi lente, aquella era una de mis pasiones que nunca pude llevar a cabo. Ahora, tomando cada una de mis decisiones, encontré la felicidad que tanto anhelaba. En año nuevo, las calles de Gión se teñían de blanco, la nieve decoraba el paisaje otorgándole un misticismo único. Había echado en falta aquellas vistas, aquel sentimiento de protección que únicamente ofrece el hogar. El treinta y uno de diciembre, tía Aomori y yo preparamos una suculenta cena, eran días para celebrar en familia y dado que la nuestra era bastante pequeña, convidamos a algunos conocidos para celebrarla todos juntos. Después iríamos al templo Shinnyo-do, para oír las ciento ocho campanadas de los deseos mundanos.

Tía Aomori se dejó llevar junto a las conocidas del barrio con la celebración y pocas quisieron salir después de tan suculenta cena. De modo, que tomé la cámara fotográfica entre mis manos y salí dispuesta a disfrutar del final del año a solas. Conforme me acercaba al distrito de Gion, no dejaba de fotografiar ningún instante. Pese al frío invernal, la calle se encontraba repleta de transeúntes que circulaban en dirección hacia el santuario de Yasaka, paseé mi mirada por los puestos de comida y saludé a multitud de vecinos que disfrutaban de los minutos que le restaban a aquel año. Logré capturar con mi objetivo a niños y ancianos divertirse, feligreses caminando hacia el templo para tocar la campana de la fortuna y rezar a las deidades. La parte céntrica se mantuvo animada toda la noche, por lo que fue difícil sentirse a solas por más que fuera un solo instante.

En uno de los numerosos puestos, compré incienso y una ofrenda para el templo de Chionin, un templo budista al que solía acompañar a mi madre cuando esta aún vivía. Aquello atrajo desde el pasado infinidad de recuerdos. Había personas de las que me fue imposible olvidar, por cuantas veces decidiera arrancar desde cero mi existencia. Mi madre era una de ellos. En silencio, caminé cruzando el parque Maruyama sintiendo una mirada permanente sobre mi, como si estuviera siendo vigilada. Deseché aquella idea, ya que era imposible que alguien me acechara en mi entorno, aunque caminara solitaria, me cruzaba con amigos y vecinos que iban y venían haciendo de la última noche del año una enorme fiesta.

Al llegar al templo budista de Chionin, encendí el incienso y comencé con el ritual de purificación, di tres palmadas y recé una pequeña oración que me había enseñado mi progenitora. Finalmente me hice a un lado para que el resto de creyentes, purificaran su alma e hicieran tañer la campana de la fortuna tras de mi.

Mientras observaba distraída a unas adolescentes ir en grupo hacia el templo, sonreí rememorando el pasado. Desde que comencé mi nueva vida, no había dejado de pensar en Natsuki, en nuestro pasado juntas y en nuestra despedida. Por más que intentara odiarla por su elección, fui incapaz. Lo único que conseguía era tener más encendido aún su recuerdo en mi y si aquello era posible, amarla aún más de lo que lo hice en el pasado. ¿Era eso posible? Me decía, pero el tiempo lo único que me demostraba era que si, que amarla cada día más era posible. Suspiré y acerqué mi cámara hacia mi ojo izquierdo, haciendo a un lado mis recuerdos y sentimientos, tratando de capturar aquella inocente felicidad que irradiaban los adolescentes en el día de año nuevo.

"¿Sabes? Ha sido muy difícil dar contigo." Aquella voz me congeló en el acto, no daba crédito a lo que oía. Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, hasta me olvidé de mi finalidad para con aquella fotografía. Lentamente fui despegando la cámara de mi rostro para girarme y comprobar por mi misma, que mis oídos no me engañaban, que aquella voz ronca y profunda era quien yo deseaba que fuese.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Cuestioné al ver aquellos orbes esmeraldas mirarme como si no existiera nadie más en aquel templo salvo nosotras dos. Mis latidos iban desacompasados, como si no supieran si huir o continuar cerca de aquel inmenso sol atrayente.

"Debemos dejar de hacernos esa pregunta cada vez que nos vemos." Regañó la morena con una sonrisa burlona, seguía siendo tremendamente hermosa, tal y como la vi la última vez mientras se casaba con Takeda. Sonreí ante su reflexión y ella ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

"Me alegro de verte." Susurré finalmente, aquello parecía más bien a un sueño, uno que llevaba anhelando desde hacía tres meses.

"Eso me gusta más." Soltó acercándose un poco más, hasta quedar junto a mi. "Yo también me alegro de verte." Respondió en un murmullo y logré ver toda la tristeza que el día de su boda, trataba de camuflar por todos los medios. "Te he buscado por todas partes." Comenzó intranquila. "Lo que te tengo que decir, lo he ensayado infinidad de veces, pero frente al espejo siempre es más fácil que en persona." Soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Solo di lo que tengas que decir." Animé a la espera, sabía que no teníamos más que decirnos a aquellas alturas, que lo que fuese que tuviera en mente ya era agua pasada. Había cerrado esa puerta cuando aceptó el anillo frente al oficiante de boda. Un momento, ¿dónde estaba el anillo? La miré aterrada.

"Nadie me había preparado para ti, nadie me habló de todo esto y cuando te conocí…" Suspiró como si le costara arrancar todo aquello que la afligía. "No me creí la suerte que corría a tu lado, que alguien como tú viera algo especial en mi… y cuando te fuiste hace diez años…" Volvió a suspirar pesadamente, rebuscando en su interior, en su pasado. Yo me mantenía quieta, Natsuki estaba frente a mi en aquel instante y mi corazón no dejaba de bombear recordándome que todos mis sueños se cumplían con su sola presencia. "Cuando te fuiste, te llevaste contigo mi alma. No sabía qué hacer sin ti, cómo vivir después de ti… Durante estos últimos diez años, me he conformado con lo que me tocaba, era como una vida de alquiler y cuando apareciste de nuevo hace tres meses, ¡dios! No me lo podía creer, ahí estabas, tan perfecta, tan inalcanzable y yo me sentí tan miserable, por conformarme…" No daba crédito, Kuga desnudaba su mundo frente a mi, frente a mi pasado y mi futuro y solo podía mantenerme inmóvil, seguir respirando sin desfallecer. "Hace tres meses, creí no merecerte, no merecer ninguna felicidad junto a ti. No te había esperado. Así que decidí apostar por un futuro aceptable junto a…" No pudo pronunciar su nombre. "Pretendía mantener contento a mi padre y a todo el mundo, porque era lo que se esperaba de mi, pero ¿qué era un futuro aceptable sin ti?" Lanzó aquella pregunta con lágrimas en sus orbes verdes, aquella fue la primera vez que la veía llorar y algo en mi interior se rompió, se resquebrajó por completo. "No era nada aceptable. Te quiero Shizuru y no fuiste ninguna elección, porque de ser así siempre serás mi única opción." Continuó con su llanto y no pude tolerar más aquella imagen desolada de Natsuki.

La abracé en aquel templo, con numerosas cabezas rodeándonos. Ella inmediatamente me devolvió el abrazo y busqué sus labios en medio de sus lágrimas, solo deseaba besarla, era la única forma al alcance de mi mano, para que ella comprendiera lo mucho que me importaba, que la perdonaba. Quería explicarle que jamás la había odiado por aquello, que por el contrario cada día la amaba un poco más y que por incontables obstáculos que encontremos por nuestro camino, mi amor por ella siempre estará ahí, a la espera, en la meta y junto a ella. Todo a la vez. Porque, ¿qué sería un futuro aceptable sin ella?

Natsuki lo comprendió.

Con aquel beso, no había vuelta atrás, todo estaba olvidado.

Las ciento ocho campanadas de año nuevo, tañían sobre nosotras limpiando nuestros pecados, los pecados del año anterior para enfrentar aquel nuevo año, puras e inmaculadas. Mi corazón se serenó en los brazos de la morena, que continuaba sosteniéndome con fuerza, sabía que jamás me volvería a soltar, que no había lugar más maravilloso que aquel y que a partir de entonces, nosotras tejeríamos nuestro propio destino, sin que nadie más interviniera en él.

"Yo también te quiero." Susurré cuando el aire se hizo necesario y nuestros labios deshicieron el contacto. Me faltaba el aliento.

"Estupendo, porque Saeko me ha pedido que te recuerde, una promesa sobre unos nietos que malcriar." Soltó sonriendo, mientras me alzaba del suelo.

Nunca prometáis nada que luego no pudierais cumplir.

 **Fin**

* * *

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Siento mucho que no haya sido tan larga como deseasteis, realmente apenas tengo tiempo para escribir y menos en Diciembre que como todo el mundo sabe, son fechas señaladas en el calendario por toda la humanidad y aquí en España, se multiplica el trabajo.

Antes que nada agradeceros los comentarios. Han sido siempre una inspiración para mí. También quería pediros disculpas por no haberme sincerado desde un inicio con tod s vostr s, esta cuenta me la he creado porque he sufrido un pequeño incidente (mala suerte) y me he quedado sin mi cuenta de correo y ninguna cuenta en general. Resumiendo todo esto soy AsiDeSimple y lamento muchísimo que mis historias se hayan eliminado. Mi cuenta al completo en realidad. A estas alturas no se si volver a subir las historias antiguas o centrarme en escribir unas nuevas, no lo sé... porque algunas de mis antiguas historias, tomé la precaución de hacer una copia de seguridad y otras, no tanto... Así que, trabajo perdido.

Sin más, que me entretengo. Este es mi regreso, con un nuevo nombre. Y agradeceros que hayáis leído esta pequeña historia hasta aquí, la escribí con mucho sufrimiento que espero que hayáis percibido (digamos que hasta dónde pone lo de los tres meses después, se podría decir que es la verdadera continuación de dejarse llevar). Sí señor, la verdadera Shizuru de mi vida, se ha casado este Septiembre y me ha invitado a su boda y esta es la pequeña historia que ha surgido de todo esto.

Espero que la hayáis disfrutado. Un beso a tod s y que nos volvamos a leer.


End file.
